


Girl Meets World Season Three: Josephina Edwards

by MCWAY



Category: Disney - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCWAY/pseuds/MCWAY
Summary: Josephina is now trying to survive highschool, with her best friends Maya and Riley making her life worthwhile.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any girl meets world things, I only own Josephina Edwards, my own character


	2. Girl Meets Highschool Part One

Jo’s POV 

I was combing my brown hair into a ponytail, thinking about how I’m definently not ready for high school. I’m supposed to meet Riley and Maya at the school doors in like 30 minutes, but first I gotta braid Lizzy and Bailey’s hair.   
After I’m finished everything for the morning and it’s 7:15, I hear a knock at the door.   
“Ready?” Lucas asks me and I smile.   
“Yup.” I say, which is a complete lie. I shoulder my torn up gray backpack and lace up my converse. “Let’s go.” I tell him.   
Ever since Lucas moved houses, we found out that he’s only a few minutes from my “house”, so we’re walking to and from school this year, plus he lets me stay at his house a lot. I’m practically family in the Friar household.   
Lucas and I walk up the cement stairs of the high school and sit on the top steps, waiting for Riley and Maya.   
When they finally come, Zay, Smackle and Farkle come too, we walk in the doors. Oh boy....

“This is it!” Maya yells.   
“High school!” Riley exclaims.   
“We're gonna own this place!” Maya exclaims.   
Our tiny freshman selves were walking around the hallways.   
“Riles?” Maya asks. “What if we don't own this place?”   
“Maya, life wouldn't do that. We're us.” Riley tells her, latching onto mine and Maya’s arms.   
“Us are in Jurassic Park.” Zay says, when two HUGE football players show up in front of them.   
“Come on, they're just people in high school.” Lucas says and he walks over to the guys. “You know who goes to our high school? Thor.”  
“I heard that even the best of friendships can come apart in high school. But that couldn't happen to us, right? Promise me that no matter what happens, we will always stick together.” Riley frantically says.   
The school bell rings and the hallways are flooded with students, splitting us all up. Farkle ended up on top of a swinging light, Riley and Maya were pressed against walls, Lucas and I had been pressed up against a set of lockers and Smackle was on the ground. No idea where Zay is. 

“Look! A patriot.” Riley says, walking through the halls over to a picture. “We're Abigail Adams Patriots. We're just as much a part of this place as anybody else.”  
“Get in the hole.” A snotty girl says.   
“Of course get in the hole.” Riley cowers.   
“What are you?” The other girl asks.   
“I'm Riley.” Riley timidly says.   
“What are you?” The girl asks maya.   
“She's my best friend, and we can do without the attitude, madam.” Maya says sassily.   
“What'd you call us?” The girl asks.   
“I'm gonna probably need help now.” Maya says and backs up.   
“You're spunky. You know what I'm gonna call you? Spunky.” The snotty girl says.   
“And what are you, Spunky?” The other girl asks.   
“Her name is Maya. And you can call me Lucas.” Lucas says, walking up to a random boy. “You wanna know what I am? I'm as strong as a horse. I don't know how. I just am.”  
“Yeah, he's not even with us. When my friends tell you to do something, you do what they say. This hallway here is for people who have earned it.” A large boy says.   
“Why are you doing this?” Lucas asks.   
“You wanna hear your freshman song?” The other girl asks.   
“Oh, we have a freshman song. I want to hear our freshman song.” Riley says.   
“I think you don't.” Maya says.  
Riley skips as they sing the song.   
“♪ Oh, we have come to Abigail ♪ ♪ With innocence of soul ♪ ♪ And what we are is freshmen ♪ ♪ So, we go into the... ♪ ♪ Hole ♪”   
“It's beautiful.” Riley says with tears in her eyes.   
“Riley!” Maya and I yell at her.   
“You know, it's not so bad down here.” Zay says from the hole.   
“You're already down there?” Lucas asks.   
“Oh, I saw how this was going.” Zay says.   
“♪ Oh, we have come to Abigail ♪” Riley sings as she skips into the hope.   
“We were kings.” Maya says.   
“Yeah, that's over.” Snotty girl says. “Do it.” She says to Farkle and he falls. “You two, in the hole.” Snotty girl says to lucas and I. I cross my arms over my chest. Lucas takes my hand and leads me to the top of the stairs.   
“You know we're not gonna stay down here, right? You guys know as soon you leave, we're just gonna go to class.” Lucas tells them.   
“Oh, we want you to go to class.” Snotty says. “But spend your free time down here because of what Spunky said.”  
“What, "We were kings"?” Maya asks.   
“Yeah. In middle school, you were.” The other girl says.   
“We all were. Right now, you're not.” The boy says.   
“We are.” The girl says.   
“We walk anywhere we want and you don't.” Snotty says.   
“Why? Because you say so?” Lucas asks.   
“Yeah. Now get down there, little buddy.” The boy says to Lucas and I. “You'll know when to come out.”  
“This is a service we perform. You don't have to thank us.” Snotty says.   
“Yeah, trust me, we won't.” Lucas says.   
“Trust me, you will.” The boys says.   
“If there's nothing else, we wish you good day. Good luck in high school.” The girls says.   
“I'm sorry we're in here, guys.” Lucas says, walking down the stairs of the hole.   
“It's not your fault, Lucas. You can't protect us.” Riley says.   
“I used to.” Luvas says. 

“Good morning and welcome to World History. Who's ready to learn?” Mr. Matthews starts his lesson in class.   
“What's that on the board?” A girl asks.   
“"We were Kings. Now we're Patriots."” Mr. Matthews reads, and thank God he did cause I couldn’t get past the word ‘we’.   
“Why does it say that? It's cryptic.” The girl says. “You can't teach us cryptic. What are you trying to get away with? Huh?”   
“I'll be right back.” Mr. Matthews says, and then goes over to Riley. I don’t know what they were saying cause I was next to Lucas, on his left, two rows behind Riley.   
“What's your name?” Riley asks the girl.   
“Marly.” The girl responds.   
“Marly.” Riley says.   
“Marly sees right through me.” Mr. Matthews hisses.   
“Just keep on teaching about our lives, and she'll come around.” Riley tells him.   
“Abigail Adams was the wife of John Adams and the mama of Johnny Q. They were quite the historical triangle.” Mr. Matthews smiles at his pun.   
“Ha. Triangle. Ha.” Riley says, then Lucas and then Maya.   
“And I'll tell you that the one thing they understood about this brand-new nation was to stick together because every direction they turned was brand-new, undiscovered country.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“I am an Abigail Adams Patriot.” Riley says.   
“How? We don't even get to walk in the hallways.” Lucas says.   
“Lucas, these seniors are older and more experienced than us, and I think that they're trying to help.” Riley says.   
“Riley, they're making fun of us and we're letting it happen.” Lucas says.   
“But most of all, these patriots knew to remain loyal to each other because their survival depended on it in a dangerous, new land.” Mr. Matthews tries to teach.   
“Riley, we don't even know our way around the school yet. Why would we just park ourselves in a hole?” Lucas asks.   
“Okay, so you just want to throw us into whatever goes on in this place and just see what happens?” Riley asks.   
“Yes, because you know what I call that?” Lucas asks. “Normal.” Him And I say at the same time.   
“Let me see if I get how you teach.” Marly says. “My boyfriend and I get into a fight...” she uses an example.   
“Aww.” Riley says.   
“I was talking about you.” Marly says.   
“Uh, me? Why? Are we fighting?” Riley asks, turning around to Lucas.   
“Oh, I don't know. Let's go to the weird, undefined area between the two floors and talk about it.” Lucas says.   
“We are fighting.” Riley says. Then she points at Maya. “You have to fight with him exactly as much!”  
“But I don't know what he...” Maya gets cut off.   
“Do it!” Riley says.   
“Okay!” Maya stands up from her seat next to Zay and faces Lucas. “Huh-hurr! Huh-hurr! Huh-hurr! Huh-hurr? Huh-hurr huh-hurr! Huh-hurr!”   
“Who misses middle school?” Mr. Mathews asks and pretty much everyone raises their hands. 

“Okay, school's over. Can we go home now?” Farkle asks. We were all in the hole. Lucas and I were sitting on the stairs and the rest of the group was in the hole.   
“Who wants a hug?” Smackle asks, opening her arms to Zay.   
“Stop with that!” Zay says, hitting her hand away.   
“This is not how I'm gonna live my high school life.” Lucas says.   
“What if there's a good reason the seniors wanted us here? What if it's to teach us something?” Riley asks.   
“What if you just have too much faith in people?” Farkle asks.   
“What if I have exactly the right amount of faith in people?” Riley asks.   
“Bird.” Maya says and Riley looks around for a bird. “How am I a triangle with that?” She exclaims.   
“Okay, you know what? That's it. I'm going to look around. Come on, Zay.” Lucas says. He grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs with Zay behind us.   
“Undiscovered country in every direction.” Zay says as we lean against the railing.   
“Riles!” Maya exclaims, running over to a bay window like area.   
“I think this may just turn out fine.” Riley says, sitting down with Maya.   
I jump up and sit on top of the railing, Lucas puts his hand on my back, making sure I don’t fall.   
“You're in our spot. This is where we sit.” Two cheerleaders say. Riley and Maya get up and the cheerleaders sit down.   
“In the window? And you guys talk about life?” Riley asks.   
“No. We sit in the window... And go like this.” The girls flip their hair and cross their legs and Riley and Maya gasp.   
“Hi.” A cheerleader says to Zay. “What's your name?”  
Lucas goes over to Riley and Maya, so I hold onto says shoulder so I don’t fall.   
“Lucas. And these are my... How would you like to be called?” Lucas asks Riley.   
“Uh, girlfriend.” Riley stutters.   
“And how would you like to be called?” Lucas asks Maya.   
“Girlfriend equally as much.” Maya says.   
“Hi, my name is Zay. I'm completely available.” Zay says.   
“Girlfriend-eses?” A cheerleader asks.   
“It's complicated.” Maya says.   
“You know what's not complicated? Zay. Available.” Zay says.   
“Well, I'm sure you're all adorable together. And thanks for being a distraction until the football team finished practice.” The two girls say.   
“I'm trying out for football.” Zay says.   
“Yeah? Good luck to you.” A cheerleader says.   
“You're the football players in high school?” Lucas asks the giant boys. “Hey, that's great.”   
“You're the cheerleaders in high school?” Riley asks and they nod. “Hey, that's great.”   
“The scientists here are gigantic.” Farkle exclaims, pushing the football players with Smackle. They run down the hall.   
“So you guys decided to come upstairs, huh? You think you're ready for the big time?” The guys who was with the other girls asks.   
“Maybe not just yet.” Lucas says. 

“This is all your fault!” Riley exclaims And we walk into Mr. Matthews’ room.   
“Uh... What is?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Things are going bad, man. We need somebody to blame.” Zay says.   
“I am also feeling these emotions!” Smackle says.   
“We've fallen on hard times, Matthews.” Maya says.   
“Fix it, sir.” Lucas says.   
“Bravo.” Mr. Matthews claps. “Wonderful performance. Shall we begin again?”   
“Lovely. What shall we do differently?” Riley asks.   
“Well, um, this time, I think I'd like to go first.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Oh, by all means! In five, four, three...” Maya counts down.   
“You did this!” Mr. Matthews accuses, jumping up from his desk.   
“Yikes!” Riley says.   
“I was fine in middle school! I could've gone on there forever, talking about whatever I wanted, and you suckers believed everything I said! But you had to bring me here. I gotta teach stuff now! That is not why I got into this!” Mr. Matthews exclaims.   
“Did you prepare us?” Riley asks.   
“What?” Mr. Matthews asks her.   
“Did you prepare us for this?” Riley asks.   
“We're not important, Matthews.” Maya says.   
“You always made us feel important.” Lucas says.   
“You never prepared us to be unimportant, and now we don't know what to do.” Smackle says.   
“You didn't even go to our school!” Mr. Matthews defends.   
“But I'm here now and I catch on fast. I wanna be in the triangle!” Smackle exclaims.   
“Smacke!” Farkle says.   
“What'd I say?” Smackle asks.   
“We're not kings anymore.” Maya says.   
“The seniors are the kings.” Riley says.   
“Are they good kings?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“No.” Lucas forcefully says.   
“We don't know that yet.” Riley says. “We don't know their reasoning.”  
“They don't have a reason, Riley. They're just putting us in a hole.” Lucas says.   
“Riley's looking for the best in people, right?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Yes. Would you tell her to stop?” Lucas asks.   
“What's the matter, Lucas? It's not so easy to protect 'em anymore, right?” Mr. Mathews asks.   
“Don't look at me.” Lucas says and turns around.   
“All right. Let's see what we got.” Mr. Matthews says.   
We take him to the hole and we all pile in. Mr. Matthews looks at us from the railing.  
“They want you to stay down here?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Until we think we're ready to leave.” Farkle asks.   
“Well, why would they pick just you guys out?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Because we're freshmen and they think that we're easy targets.” Lucas says.   
“Yeah, but there's a whole class of freshmen. Why do you think they picked out just you?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“They said that we'd thank them for this.” Riley says.   
“We're never thanking them.” Lucas says annoyed.   
“Dad, would you tell him that there's a purpose here?” Riley asks.   
“Mr. Matthews, will you please tell her that they were messing with us?” Lucas asks.   
“This is on me.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“What?” Riley asks.   
“You were kids. I taught you to always look for the lessons that life is trying to teach you. Now you're not kids. It's day one in a bigger world. You've asked me if I've prepared you for it. We'll see.” Mr. Matthews says. Then, he walks away.   
“It's not just a hole.” Riley says.   
“What is it then?” Lucas asks annoyed.   
“You don't have to get angry.” Riley says.   
“I am angry, Riley.” Lucas says. “This isn't how I want to start high school. I want to walk anywhere I want. I want to go out for the football team.”   
“Lucas, you'll get killed on the football team.” Riley says.   
“Whoa.” Zay says.   
“Really? That's what you think?” Lucas asks. “So, you'll put your faith in some random seniors you just met, but you don't have faith in me?”   
“I don't think that they're random. I don't think that anything that ever happens to us is random.” Riley says.   
“Sometimes you are just too much for me, Riley.” Lucas says.   
“Guys, can we just calm down? This isn't who we are.” Maya asks.   
“Yeah? Who are we?” Lucas asks, turning and going up the stairs. Riley’s got tears in her eyes.   
“I better... You... you know, this is when he does something.” Zay says, running after him.   
“You guys are the geniuses. You got this all figured out?” Maya asks Farkle and Smackle.   
“Your dad's right. You do always look for the good in people, Riley.” Smackle says.   
“You were a great leader in middle school, Riley. You always made us believe the world loved us.” Farkle says.   
“This just isn't the same world.” Smackle says.   
“What if this one just doesn't love us as much?” Farkle asks. “No matter how optimistic you are, Riley, I think this time, you just led us down a hole.”   
Farkle and Smackle leave.   
We put our backs to the wall and slide down.   
“You sure you still wanna know me?” Riley asks.   
“Always.” Maya and I say. Maya grabs Riley’s right hand and i grab her right hand. 

Well, I made the cheerleading team after school today. The coach loved my gymnastics moves and the fact that I was light enough to literally chuck super high. The cheerleading coach wants us to wear our uniforms during school, so I guess I don’t have to worry about switching between two outfits everyday.   
We are in Topangas. I’m wearing my blue uniform, playing with the skirt fringe at the bottom when Riley slams her laptop closed.   
“I can't think.” Riley says.   
“I know.” Maya says.   
“They're not gonna show up, are they?” Riley asks.   
“No.” Maya says.   
“We do our homework here every night together.” Riley says.   
“Yeah.” Maya says.   
“They're actually upset with me.” Riley says. “The fight I had with Lucas was real. Is this happening? It's the first day of high school and we thought that we were so ready.”   
“We told you we shouldn't go.” Maya says for her and me.   
“Friendships can come apart in high school. I guess I just never thought that it could actually really happen to us. How stupid was I to trust people I don't even know?” Riley asks.   
“Not stupid.” A girl voice says from behind us.   
“You.” Maya growls.   
“Why would you guys do this to us? Our friends left, you know.” Riley says when the two girls and the boy come over to us.   
“Yeah, that's what happens. People leave.” The girl says. They sit down. The two girls sit on the couch next to me and the boy sits on the couch across from us, with Riley and Maya on the middle couch.   
“So, what you're following us now?” Maya asks.   
“No.You're following us, actually. Yeah, we're in here all of the time. This is our place.” The three of them say  
“How come we never noticed you?” Maya asks.   
“Because you guys have been stuck in your own little world all this time. Now you want to grow up and join ours?” Snotty girl who isn’t so snotty at the moment says. “You guys have to stop and look around more.”  
“That's why we put you down there.” The other girl says. “Don't jump so fast. Look around.”  
“Are you guys good people or are you just messing with us?” Riley asks. “Just tell us that.”   
“Well, we're definitely messing with you.” The boy says. “But we like to believe we're good people. You know, you guys will just have to figure that out, okay?”   
“Not okay. I don't believe in you. But I do believe in her.” Maya says. “Thanks for coming. Hope you find another project.” The three of the, leave and Farkle walks in.   
“Hey. Look, I spoke to everybody.” Farkle says. “I know we were supposed to be here. Everyone is just a little upset. You know, you kind of ruined our first day of high school. So, we all just did our homework at home tonight.”  
“Farkle, I'm upset with you.” Maya says.   
“And I'm upset with you.” Farkle says.   
“This is how a real fight begins.” Maya says.   
“No, I actually think we're in one right now.” Farkle says.   
“Hey, we're not the ones who made high school harder than we thought it was gonna be.” Maya defends.   
“And we're not the ones who trusted complete strangers.” Farkle defends himself.   
“I believe in people, Farkle, and you know that.” Riley says.   
“Maybe this will teach you not to.” Farkle says.   
“Okay.” Riley whispers. She goes and stands in front of farkle. “You tell them that it doesn't matter if you think standing in a hole is stupid. What matters is us, Farkle. We don't leave. And I'm gonna go back in that stupid hole tomorrow, and I don't know what I'm going to learn. Because I believe that I'm gonna come out knowing more than I do now. And I hope I'm making the right choice, Farkle. I hope my friends will be there right with me. You tell them that.” 

“They'll come. They'll be here.” Riley says as we wait in the hole. We watch Lucas and Zay pass. Then Farkle and Smackle pass. I grab onto Riley’s hand and Maya does the same. 

I walk down the hall to the Matthews apartment and see a little blonde body, crying into her knees outside of her apartment.   
“Ava?!” I ask, running over to her and kneeling next to her.   
“Joey...” Ava whispers, looking up at me.   
“What happened?” I ask her. She closes her eyes and puts her head against my chest. I pick her up and carry her to the Matthews apartment, putting her on the couch and sitting with Maya and Riley I’m the living room window.   
After she finally calmed down, she started to talk.   
“He left. My dad left.” Ava says in a broken voice.   
“Ava, I'm so sorry. I've been speaking with your mom.” Mrs. Matthews replies.   
“It's just me and her now. I can't believe it.” Ava says.   
“I'll help you.” Auggie says.   
“Thanks, but I don't think you can. Who can I talk to who knows how to do this?” Ava asks, choking on her tears.   
“I just heard.” Maya says, coming over and putting Ava on her lap.   
“What happens next, Maya?” Ava asks.   
“When people you've loved all of your life suddenly decide to leave?” Maya asks, looking at Ava, both of them with tears on their faces. “Well, you sit by yourself for a while and you'll try to figure it out. And you'll blame yourself. But it isn't your fault. You probably won't believe that, though, and you'll think you did something wrong, but... you didn't. It isn't your fault. Most of all...” Maya says, putting Ava on the couch next to Auggie. “...you stay with your best friend. People make their own decisions. And sometimes, they decide to go away for a while. And sometimes, it takes time to understand why.” Maya finishes. She leaves and comes over to me and Riley. I was hugging Riley cause she was crying. “It isn't your fault.” Maya chokes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What do you guys think so far of the new season? Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter up next TUESDAY.**


	3. Girl Meets Highschool Part Two

Jo’s POV 

“Riles?” Maya asks as we stand in the hole.   
“Peaches?” Riley asks.   
“How you feeling today?” Maya asks.   
“Well, I didn't cry all night.” Riley says.   
“That's good.” I tell her.   
“Because I stopped when I passed out from crying.” Riley says.   
“Awww.” I say.   
“Well, you seem better now.” Maya says.   
“That's where you're wrong.” Riley says. “But the seniors wanted us to stand here, watch what goes on, and learn from it. They have their reason.”   
“To make fools out of us?” Maya asks.   
“Mission accomplished.” I say.   
“We're fools. We're fools without friends.” Maya says.   
“They made their choice. They have started their high school careers without us and I wish them well.” Riley says.   
“Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't think about them today.” Maya says.   
“Yeah.” I say, grabbing onto the bars of the railing. Felt like I was in jail again. Well, juvey. Anyways, I grab onto the bars and lift up all 60 pounds of my body in a cheerleader uniform, Hey, if I’m trapped in a hole I might as well get a workout. Then, Riley starts crying.   
“I hope that Farkle remembers that science can't explain people and he keeps himself open to love.” Riley sobs.   
“You gonna do one for each?” Maya asks.   
“Yes.” Riley says.   
“Give me a couple bucks for a brownie.” Maya says.   
“Okay, Maya. I want juice.” Riley says, handing her money and then going back to her sob fest. “I hope Smackle looks up from her books every once in a while so that she doesn't miss life.”  
“Apple?” Maya asks.   
“Grape.” Riley says. “I hope Zay stops using comedy to cover up his inner turmoil.”   
“Uh, they're out of grape.” Maya says.   
“Surprise me.” Riley sadly says.   
“They’re not really out of grape!” Maya says, handing Riley the juice.   
“What a nice surprise.” Riley says.   
“Did you get to Lucas yet?” Maya asks, splitting her brownie in half and giving the other half to me. I stop my mini workout and chew on the chocolate.   
“I hope Lucas... I hope Lucas...I hope Lucas has a very bad day.” Riley whispers in a voice of daggers.   
“Gosh, you're cute.” Maya says. “You know what? I'd rather be a fool with you than to be anything without you.”  
“So... what can we learn from down here?” I ask.   
“Hm, here comes purple combat boots. I like her. She walks with confidence. And here comes jungle girl. She's waiting for motorcycle boots.” Riley says. We watch the two kiss. “Vroom, vroom.”  
“Riles?” Maya asks.   
“Peaches?” Riley asks.   
“They're way more advanced in high school. We're middle school hand-holders. What if those seniors sent us down here because we think we're so ready for this place and we're so not?” Maya asks.   
“Well, then I'd be right. And I hope that I'm right.” Riley smiles. 

“Ya need to stop thinking about 'em, kid. They're gone. Done-zo. Kaput.” Maya says.   
“Everything's changing. I lost my friends and you're a mobster.” Riley says.   
“Did you stop thinking about 'em?” Maya asks.   
“Yes. I wonder how everybody else is doing except for them.” Riley says.   
“Yo, yo, yo, where are the geniuses up in this joint?” Farkle asks, coming out of a classroom.   
“I need me some stimuli. Stimuli!” Smackle says.   
“Are you them?” Farkle asks, going over to a bunch of kids.   
“We are members of the Abagail Adams Society of Intellectual Advancement.” A boys says.   
“How may we be of service?” A girl asks.   
“Well, you could include us in your little brain trust.” Farkle says.   
“You can more than include us.” Smackle says.   
“You can bow down to our superior intellect.” Farkle says.   
“You can skip whatever formal hooey it takes to join 'cause we're gonna run this club. This is known as the Smackle theory of inevitability.” Smackle says.   
“By what criteria do you feel you deserve acceptance?” The boys asks.   
“By this criteria: in middle school, I used to be kind of a thing. My teacher allowed me to step forward and take over the class. We called it "Farkle time." I'm Farkle.” Farkle says. “And what have you done?”   
“I cloned myself.” An identical boy steps down the stairs and my eyes widen.   
“Wow.” I mutter.   
“The same!’ Farkle says and faints.   
“I apologize for him. He is weak. I am not.” Smackle says.   
“And I built her.” The boy says and the girl next to him pulls her face off.   
“I'm comin', honey!” Smackle says and faints. 

“Why "massacre"? Why you got "massacre" up there? Why can't you just teach us names and dates?” Marly asks the next day in class. I play with my uniform skirt as they talk.   
“Marly Evans and what she learns today! That's the name and date I care about.” Mr. Matthews says. “All of you and right now, are you listening to me? Good. It was patriots who founded our new land and it was patriots who fought for it. Why do we remember the Alamo? Farkle, Smackle, a duet. Go.”   
“The Alamo was a small, isolated fortress with a handful of patriots inside who felt it was important to stick together and fight for what they believed.” Farkle says, standing up. When he was done, he points to Smackle.   
“They were surrounded by a much larger number of people, coming at them from all directions, who believed this place belonged to them.” Smackle says, pointing at Mr. Matthews.   
“The patriots desperately wanted reinforcements, but reinforcements never came. What happened to 'em?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“They stayed in their fortress and gave everybody a friendly smile, and eventually, they walked upstairs.” Riley says.   
“They were massacred.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Then they walked upstairs?” Riley asks.   
“No, but that battle gave birth to a slogan. What was the slogan?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Remember the Alamo.” Lucas says.   
‘Remember the Alamo!” Mr. Matthews exclaims. “And why do we remember the Alamo? Lucas, Zay, a duet.”  
“Because the patriots gave their lives for a greater good.” Lucas says.   
“That battle had only just begun, and some years later that land became ours, and the name of that land was...” Zay trails off.   
“Texas!” Lucas exclaims.   
“Stop it!” Zay says.   
“Right, Texas, your home.” Mr. Matthews says. “So, guys, that's why we remember the Alamo and why we remember all the battles that we fight in an effort to make a new place our home. Now, you can stay massacred or you can realize the battle has just begun.”  
“We were kings, Mathews.” Maya says.   
“Kingdoms fall.” Mr. Mathews says. “Everyone who believes they're gonna rule the world falls. Everyone who believes they're strong eventually comes up against someone that's stronger. And every patriot fighting for a cause, they're only as strong as the cause they're fighting for.”   
“Even I know next thing he says, real important.” Marly says.   
“What's the cause you're fighting for?” Mr. Matthews asks. 

“They're still not even talking to us.” Riley says as we sit in the bay window.  
“They won't even look at us.” Maya says from next to me.   
“I don't blame them.”   
“It's my fault.” Riley says.   
“What did we do?” Maya asks.   
“We didn't go after them, Maya.” Riley explains. “They left. We stayed behind. We got to keep more eyes on me. Sometimes I go too full-on-Riley.”  
“Some of your friends are here.” Mr. Matthews says, walking in the door.   
“Really?” Riley asks.   
“Right in here, guys.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“You!” Maya says.   
“Nice room.” One of the girls from our first day says.   
“Thanks. Why are you guys here?” Riley asks. Riley and Maya move over but I stay where I am. Blondie sits next to Maya and the boy sits next to me with Brunette next to him.   
‘You guys sit in this window?” Brunette asks.   
“All the time.” I say.   
“How come?” The boy asks.   
“It's our safe place.” Riley says.   
“Why do you need a safe place?” The boy asks.   
“'Cause there's a whole world out there that we don't understand.” Maya says.   
“Why did you guys throw us into a hole?” Riley asks.   
“Why us?” Maya asks.   
“When we were in middle school, we were six great friends just like you.” Brunette says.   
“Three of us thought we'd kick high school's butt, figure out the whole thing real fast.” The boy says.   
“Three of us were smarter, took some time to figure out the new surroundings.” Blondie says.   
“And that was you guys?” Riley asks.   
“You guys took some time to figure things out before you jumped in?” Maya asks.   
“No, we were the ones who broke off from our friends.” Brunette says.   
“Why?” Riley asks.   
“You never mean to lose friends, but high school has a lot of things calling for your attention.” The boy says.   
“You get caught up, friendships can come apart.” Blondie says.   
“Yeah, I've heard that.” Riley says.   
“You guys don't see your friends anymore?” Maya asks.   
“Oh, we still see 'em. It's just not like what it was.” The boy says.   
“That can happen?” Maya asks.   
“Yeah.” Blondie says.   
“But you three are still together.” Riley says.   
“The three of us are... Complicated.” The boy says.   
“Oh, they like each other. They're a triangle. You like each other. You're a triangle!” Riley and Maya says.   
“Don't lose your friends.” Brunette says.   
“But they're angry at us.” Riley says   
“No, they're not angry at you at all.” The boy says.   
“Then what are they?” Maya asks.   
“They're humiliated.” Brunette says.   
“Like we were.” Blondie says.   
“Why?” I ask.   
“'Cause it's high school, and everybody gets massacred.” The boy says.   
“That's why you guys put us into a safe place.” Riley says.   
“That's not the safe place. That's a hole.” Blondie says.   
“We just wanted you guys to be together. Your safe place is each other. Go get your friends.” Brunette says.   
“How did you guys resolve the triangle?” Riley asks and I roll my eyes.   
“I’m out.” I say and jump through the window. 

We called the gang to Tooangas.   
“Look at us. Look at us. Look at us. Look at us.” Maya and Riley say, lifting the chins of everyone.   
“We're sorry.” Riley says.   
“You're sorry?” Lucas asks.   
“What are you sorry for?” Farkle asks.   
“We're the ones who left.” Zay says.   
“We should have realized something happened to you.” I say.   
“But nothing happened to us.” Zay says.   
“Why do you think something happened to us?” Farkle asks.   
“We found out we we're stupid and they got beat up like pipsqueaks.” Smackle states.   
“Don't look at me.” Lucas says.   
“I'll look at you whenever I want to look at you, Huckleberry.” Maya says.   
“Everybody's stronger than me.” Lucas says.   
“None of this matters.” Riley says.   
“Guys, the only way we're gonna get through our one year of high school is together like we always have.” Maya says.   
“Maya, there's four years of high school.” Riley says.   
“I'm out.” Maya and I say at the same time and I try to walk away but Farkle stops me.   
“Could somebody please explain to me what's going on here? Because I guess I really don't know anything anymore.” Farkle says.   
“I think they're forgiving us for behaving badly.” Smackle says.   
“Smackle, you didn't behave badly.” Riley says.   
“When you left, we should have gone with you.” Maya says.   
“No, when you stayed, we should have stayed with you. I don't know what's the matter with me.” Lucas says.   
“Lucas, you left because you don't think that you can protect us here. We all need to protect each other here. Okay? No matter what happens at high school, we're the cause worth fighting for. Us. Nobody leaves.” Riley says.   
“Even if we get massacred?” Lucas asks.   
“We're gonna get massacred no matter what we do.” Maya says.   
“I'd like to say that we've never gotten hurt when we're together. And it was my fault that we weren't. I'm truly sorry about that and I hope it never happens again. You guys showed us what it means to be strong... and smart.” Lucas says.   
Riley and Maya sit down on both sides of Lucas.   
“You still like him?” Maya asks.   
“I still like him.” Riley says. “I like us all.” 

“Our classroom is empty.” Marly says the next day. “Oh, come on! Who does this?”   
“Me.” Mr. Matthews says, walking in.   
“Okay, so what I want to ask now is why?” Marly asks.   
“Everybody take a seat. Go on, go on, have a seat.” Mr. Matthews says. Everyone sits on the ground. I sit next to Lucas and lean against him. “What have you learned in high school so far?”  
“We're not kings anymore.” Lucas says.   
“We're Abagail Adams Patriots.” Riley says.   
“Abagail Adams once said, "To be good and to do good is the whole duty of man."” Mr. Mathews says.   
“"Do good"? Don't you mean do well?” Marly asks.   
“Do you know what the funny thing is about history, Miss Evans?” Mr. Mathews asks. “It repeats. I mean "do good." That, right up there...” He points to a ‘dream, try, do good’ sign. “That's always gonna be my lesson plan. Now, when the patriots looked out at this new undiscovered land, it was what?”   
“Rough and undeveloped, like us.” Zay says.   
“Very good, Mr. Babineaux. But they stuck together and they made it their new home. So will we. Let's fill this room. Let's fill this room with knowledge. What do you know?” Mr. Mathews asks.   
“I have faith that in a new place you can learn from the people who have already been there.” Riley says.   
“Very good. Go get your desk.” Mr. Mathews says.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Where are you going?” Mr. Matthews asks Maya.   
“In any new place, or old place, or any place at all, I stay with her. I'm always with her.” Maya says. “But I knew that a long time ago.”   
“Lucas, what do you know?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“There are stronger people than us here.” Lucas says, standing up with Zay.   
“What are you gonna do about it?” Mr. Mathews asks.   
“Get stronger.” Zay says. They go and get their desks.   
“Farkle?” Mr. Mathews asks.   
“There are smarter people than us here.” Farkle says.   
“What are you gonna do about it?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“I think you know.” Farkle says and him and Smackle get their desks.   
“All right, everybody, go get your desks.” Mr. Mathews says. “You, stay.” Mr. Matthews tells me and everyone goes in the hallway to get their desk. I sit cross legged on the floor. “In this room, we find out how history relates to your present and how you can't get by on the successes of your past. This is your new school, guys. Stick together. Do good. That's how you're gonna have your best future. In this room, I'm your teacher... but we are going to discover this new land together.”  
“This is how he teaches?” Marly asks, still on the floor.   
“Every day.” Riley says.   
“You going to get your desk, Miss Evans?” Mr. Matthews asks as Marly walks out.   
“No, I'm going to get yours.” Marly says with a smile.   
“What about you?” Mr. Matthews asks me.   
“I’m gonna try to do good.” I smile at him and walk out of the room. 

“Ready?” Maya asks, later that day as the seven of us stood in the hole.   
“Ready.” Riley says.   
We walked up the stairs and met the seniors.   
‘I'm glad you guys picked me and my friends.” Riley says.   
“We wish someone would've done it for us.” Brunette says.   
“You really put us through it.” Lucas says.   
“I know.” The boy responds.   
“You messed with our heads.” Lucas says.   
“I did.” The boy responds.   
“We'll be better friends because of it.” Lucas says.   
“You will.” The boy answers.   
“Thank you.” Lucas says.   
“You're welcome.” The boy says. “We’ll be here for you guys anytime. You trying out for the football team?”   
“Uh... Nah.” Zay says.   
“Are you trying out for the football team?” The boy asks again.   
“Yeah!” Lucas and Zay say with enthusiasm.   
“Good.” The boys says.   
“Now that we're seniors and we've learned so much in this place...” Brunette says.   
“We wanted to leave somebody a...” Blondie says.   
“Legacy?” Riley asks.   
“Yeah, a legacy.” The boy says. “Pass it on someday.”   
“We will.” Riley says.   
“When we're kings.” Maya says.   
The bell rings and the hall flooded but we stayed as a tight group and we didn’t get pushed around this time.   
This year might actually be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter up next TUESDAY. Hope you all liked this one**


	4. Girl Meets Jexica

Jo’s POV 

I look at Maya’s computer as she types her profile.   
“I'm just gonna put down whatever.” Maya says and Riley hits her. “Ow!”  
“No, our profile on the Abigail Adams High School social network is who we are in high school and it'll follow us into college and into our careers and into my marriage and into your five.” Riley says.   
“Wow.” Is all I say.   
“Is one Lucas?” Maya asks.   
“No, sorry. But you were married to Farkle for six weeks. May he rest in peace.” Riley says.   
“I'll tell you right now the boy died happy.” Maya tells her.   
“Hmm. Shall we begin?” Riley asks.   
I look at the first line of the profile on Maya’s computer and I can’t really read it so I give up.   
“Name. Maya Penelope Hart.” Maya reads as she types.   
“Really?” Riley asks.   
“I've decided to embrace it.” Maya says.   
“Riley Matthews. Interests.” Riley reads but she stops.   
“Why'd you stop?” I ask her.   
“I can't think of my interests.” Riley says.   
“You can think of your interests. You're just worried that your interests aren't interesting and your profile will bore the whole school.” Maya says.   
“Why are you only smart when it's at me?” Riley asks her.   
“Just skip it and go to the ones you know. Like favorite movie.” Maya suggests.   
“No.” Riley says.   
“Why?” Maya and I ask.   
“Maya and Jo, what if people here don't share my passion for farm animals who save the day?” Riley asks.   
“Why do you care about what other people think?” Maya asks.   
“That's all I do.” Riley says.   
“Riley, just write down something you like and stop being so dramatic.” Maya says.   
“Okay, I am the least dramatic person who has ever roamed the face of the Earth.” Riley says dramatically.   
“Yeah Okay.” I say.   
“What did you put for favorite movie?” Riley asks Maya.   
“Don't Look Behind You.” Maya says.   
“Did I see that with you?” Riley asks.   
“No.”   
“Why not?”   
“Look behind you.” Maya says and Riley screams. “That's why.”   
“Well, I'm sure that nobody else knows what to write down, either.” Riley says.   
“Why is this so hard for you?” Maya asks.   
“When one makes a decision, one must consider the consequences of one's choice.” Riley says.   
“English.” I tell her.  
“What if nobody likes me?” Riley asks.   
“You're just freaking out because your name's on it.” Maya tells her. “Let's pretend that you had an alter ego you pretended to be when you were all alone that nobody knows about and put her name on it.”  
“Yes. Let's pretend that. Ha ha.” Riley says as she types.   
“What's her name?” Maya asks.   
“Jexica.” Riley says.   
“Jexica?” I ask.   
“Like Jessica, but "x-ier."” Riley says.   
“Nobody's gonna find that adorable.” Maya says.   
“Jexica was the coolest thing there ever was. She had blue hair and she protected me.” Riley says.   
“What happened to her?” Maya asks.   
“You Guys showed up.” Riley says to us.   
“Aww!” Riley and Maya go.   
“So make a profile as Jexica. Write down all the answers as yourself, but if nobody likes her, you're fine because nobody knows it's you.” Maya says.   
“Okay. Ha, this already feels easier.” Riley says as she types.   
“Pretending to be somebody else usually is.” Maya says.   
“Jexica likes all of the things that I like except she wears a green army jacket, has feathers in her blue hair and she carries a sword.” Riley says.   
“Classic Jexica.” Maya says as she hold up the sketch she made.   
“Hey, that's her.” Riley says. “You think anybody will like her?”  
“We know we do.” Maya says for us. 

Maya practically ran out of the room when the bell rang, but I waited for Lucas so we could meet up with the rest of our group.   
The entire school was buzzing about Jexica.   
“Hey, guys, how do you feel about making some new friends outside our group?” Lucas asks, walking over to Maya and Riley in the hallway.   
“Of course.” Riley says.   
“Why?” Maya asks.   
“Uh, there's this girl...” Lucas trails off.   
“What?” Riley asks.   
“Named Jexica.” Lucas says.   
“What?” Maya and I ask.  
“I don't know. I just feel like I really get Jexica.” Lucas says.   
“Yeah, she's a mystery woman. A mystery makes a woman very intriguing.” Farkle says.   
“I went to summer camp with her.” Zay says and we give him a look.   
“It looks as though we all like her.” Lucas says.   
“Better than Maya?” Riley asks.   
“Hey!” Maya exclaims.   
“I'm sorry.” Riley says. “Better than Maya?” She asks again. 

“I hear the freshmen just joined the high school social network.” Mr. Mathews teaches his class.   
“Not me.” Riley says.   
“I hear someone has already caused quite a stir.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Not me.” Riley says again.   
“So who is ready to learn something today?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Not me.” Maya and I say.   
“A social network is something that has its roots firmly planted in our history. Cave paintings, stone tablets, scrolls and papyrus leaves, they all help decode what went on in a society. Now what are historians in the future gonna use to help determine who we were?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“The Internet and my frozen brain.” Farkle says.   
“If they look at the Internet, they're gonna think we're pretty ridiculous.” Lucas says.   
“You think? Why is that?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Because the Internet makes us look like a society of people that only care about dancing cats.” Zay says   
“But we're more than that.” Farkle says.   
“We are, but no one knows that if the dancing cat videos have a billion views and the discovery of a new planet only gets 27,000 likes.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“All Ms.” Farkle says.   
“What's the difference?” Lucas asks. “Dancing cats and a new planet are just gonna get replaced by something new tomorrow.” Lucas says.   
“Exactly right, Mr. Friar.” Mr. Matthews says. “So what does that say about us?”   
“It's not that we're a society of dancing cats. It's that we're a society of...Yes, Matthews?” Maya says.   
“It says that we're a society that lets things rise and fall that have no real value because the Internet makes them so readily available to us so they get a lot of clicks and likes and comments, and then they fade out of our mind when the next thing comes along.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Well, what's wrong with a little distraction?” Zay asks.   
“Nothing, if that's all it is. How many people here have seen the dancing cats video?” Mr. Matthews asks. “What about the sneezing panda?” And everyone, minus me, chatters about it. “It seems to me this isn't a distraction at all. It's a lifestyle.”  
“Yeah, but we use the Internet to study as well, Mr. Matthews.” Lucas says.   
“And that's great.” Mr. Matthews says. “Okay, so who here knows the capital of Minnesota?”   
“M.” I say and Mr. Matthews looks at me.   
“I don’t even know how to respond to that.” Mr. Matthews says, then he carries on with his lesson. “What about penguins? Are they in the North Pole? Polar bears at the South or is it the other way around?”   
“We only have so much room in our brains.” Maya says.   
“Really? Who has seen the "Charlie bit my finger..."”  
“"Charlie bit my finger. He bit my finger, Charlie."” Everyone finishes and I just look around, confused.   
“Okay, I guarantee you guys that what historians will say about us is that we're a society that spent a lot of time with a click or a like or a comment. And it's especially easy if nobody knows who you are, because a lot of people spend their time posting under anonymous names. Is that a good thing or bad thing?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Good.” Riley quickly says.   
“Good. Why good?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Just good.” Riley says.   
“Just why?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Because maybe life is easier that way.” Riley says.   
“Maybe. Or maybe hiding behind a fake screenname gives the people the courage to go negative. Or someone who's too scared to express themselves an undeserved moment of attention.” Mr. Matthews says.   
A bell chimes and a voice comes over the speaker.   
“Attention, Abigail Adams High. Will Jexica please report to the school office? Jexica. We just really want to meet you.”   
“Oh jeez.” I mutter. 

Won’t bore you with any details, but there was a Jexica revolution at school, where everyone was pretending to be Jexica and yea yea yea. Now, onto today.   
Lucas, Zay, Farkle and I were sitting in class, me on my desk, when Riley and Maya walked in.   
“Maya, I don't get it. Jexica has lost, like, half of her followers. How could this happen? What did I do? What kind of world is this?” Riley asks.   
“You didn't do anything wrong, Riles. It's just a matter of time before people get over something that doesn't actually exist.” Maya says.   
They carry on with that convo until mr. Matthews starts teaching.   
“Okay, historians will decide whatever they decide about us. How do you guys feel about who you are?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“I got 109 followers. So I feel pretty good no matter what happens.” Zay says.   
“Really? What's valuable?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Polar bears, North Pole. Penguins, South Pole. The capital of Minnesota is St. Paul.” Farkle says.   
“That's right, that's great, right? Isn't that great?” Mr Matthews asks and everyone stares at him. “”Charlie bit my finger."” He says.   
“"Charlie bit my finger. Charlie bit my finger. Oh, Charlie."” Everyone finishes.   
“If something that's important to us today is so easily replaced by something else tomorrow, we have to wonder if it ever really had any value at all. What can we learn from that?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“I don't know.” Riley shrugs.   
‘How do you not know?” Mr. Mathews says.   
“I don't know because I live in a world that judges me based on whatever movie or song I like, and I'm expected to answer questions about myself, but I'm still figuring out who I am and everything could change tomorrow.” Riley says.   
“Because who you are isn't measured by today or tomorrow, but by a whole bunch of days of what you do. Not necessarily what you like or what you say at a particular time. The great thing about evolving is that we continue to grow and feel. Don't be influenced by somebody else's likes or clicks or favorites. Who should determine what you think?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Wikipedia.” Maya says.   
“You disgust me.” Mr. Mathews says. “Go figure this out in the bay window. Class is over!” Everyone runs out. 

We were sitting in the bay window. Well, Farkle, maya and Riley were, Lucas Zay and I were on the floor. I was playing the fringe on my uniform as they talked.   
“Hey, Huckleberry.” Maya says.   
“Yes.” Lucas asks.   
“What do you know?” Maya asks.   
“I know a lot of things. I know that we need to stick together. I know that the only way we can do that is if we're honest with each other.” Lucas says.   
“Get to it.” Maya says.   
“I know that you are Jexica.” Lucas says to Riley.   
“I know that you are Jexica.” Farkle says.   
“Lucas told me that you are Jexica.” Zay says.   
“How did you guys know that?” Riley asks.   
“We know who you are, Riley. You don't have to write down some fake profile for us to know who you are. I'd recognize you anywhere.” Lucas says.   
“What? No, you said something to her so now you have to look at me and say something to me.” Maya says.   
“I'd recognize you anywhere, too.” Lucas says.   
“You're not even trying.” Maya says.   
“I'm tired all the time.” Lucas says.   
“I feel ya.” I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.   
“Guys.” Farkle says.   
‘Yes.” Zay says.   
“I want us to last forever.” Farkle says.   
“Well, how do we do that?” Riley says.   
“By finding out that friends who know who you are is the most real thing there is.” Maya says.   
“So, Riley, what are you gonna put on your profile?” Lucas asks.   
“Yeah. Who are you?” Maya asks. 

“Step away from the Internet.” Maya says as her and I go through the bay window later that night to sit with Riley.   
“I finally made my own profile. I put down all of my favorites. I put down everything that makes me who I am.” Riley says.   
“Hey, I know you.” Maya says, looking at her computer.   
“Good.” Riley says. “Let's watch this now.   
“And who is your best friend?” A lady’s voice is on the computer with the video of a dog. “Who's your best friend? Who's your best friend? Who's your best friend? Who's your best friend? Who's your best friend? Pizza?”   
Riley and Maya laugh.   
“Seriously?” I ask.   
“Jo, do you need a place to sleep tonight?” Maya asks me.   
“Why not, I’m already out past curfew.” I say, shrugging my shoulders. “See ya, Riles.” I say and Riley gives me a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter up next wednesday**


	5. Girl Meets Permanent Record

Jo’s POV

“Buenos días chicas, tomen asiento.” Our spanish teacher greets us.  
“Spanish class. I just love this class. I wish it was in English.” Riley says.  
“Roberta... Español solamente.” Señora tells Riley  
“What are you trying to accomplish?” Riley asks.  
“She wants us to only speak in Spanish.” Maya says.  
“T... Today I ham ha-wearing sandals.” Riley says, trying and failing, at putting a spanish accent on english words.  
“Hey, I take offense to that.” I say, adjusting my glasses. Spanish is my first language, but I definitely don’t sound like that when I’m speaking english.  
“Roberta.” Señora says.  
“That's my name in here!” Riley exclaims.  
“Roberta! Spanish only!” Señora exclaims.  
“La ayudará, Señora Feinstein-Chang.” Maya says.  
“Le agradecería, Maya.” Señora says.  
“Why do you get to stay Maya and I have to be Roberta?” Riley asks.  
“Because Maya's an actual Spanish name.” Maya tells her.  
“Well, then, what's Riley?” Riley asks.  
“A trick to make us all think you're cute.” Maya tells her.  
“I'm Riley.” Riley says with a huge smile.  
“You did it. I wanna squoosh your face.”Maya says.  
“Buenos días, clase. Yo tengo las primeras para volver a ustedes. Maya, buen trabajo.” Señora says, handing out the papers and giving Maya hers.  
“Ooh! Wait! Wait, what's that in English?” Riley asks Maya.  
“An "A" is an "A" wherever you go.” Maya says.  
“Yay!” Riley exclaims.  
“Spanish!” Señora says.  
“Goal!” Riley exclaims again. Then, Riley is handed her paper. “A "D"?”  
“Spanish!”  
“Ay-ay-ay.” Riley says.  
I get my paper back, and no surprise, it’s and F. 

We were at Topangas, sitting in our usual seats, but Riley wouldn’t sit next to us.  
“What? You're not sittin' with us anymore?” Lucas asksher.  
“I don't deserve to sit with you guys. I am disgraced. "D" for disgraced.” Riley says. She taped her ‘D’ to her shirt.  
“Riley, it's only one grade.” Lucas says.  
“Yeah, I get straight F’s. I even got one on the spanish test.” I tell Riley.  
“Aren’t you fluent in Spanish?” RIley asks, confused.  
“Yeah. I’m fluent in speaking. That says nothing about my ability to read though.” I explain.  
“You know how many "D's" I got in middle school? Once, I got five "D's" in one day.” Maya says.  
“You were Cinco D Maya.”  
“I don't get it.”  
“Actually, those "D's" don't matter anymore, Maya. None of our old grades do. We all start as equals here, because only our high school grades count on our permanent record.” Farkle explains.  
“What? What's that?” Riley asks, coming over to us.  
“It's our high school transcript. It's what colleges use when they decide whether to accept you or not. And so far for you, not.” Smackle says.  
“Hm... Smackle, remember how you asked us to let you know when your refreshing honesty crosses over into…” Riley trails off, getting cut off.  
“Get to it, Bubbles!” SMackle exclaims.  
“Now!” Riley says. “Wait, so they don't care about middle school?”  
“They only look at your high school grades.” Farkle asks.  
“Well then middle school was a complete waste of time.” I say.  
“Then why'd you make me go all this time?” Maya asks.  
“Wait. So nobody cares about all the good grades I got when I was a kid?” Riley asks.  
“They only care that you didn't eat paste.” Zay says.  
“Oh. How long does that stay in ya?” Riley asks.  
“Boy, all those years I went to middle school I could've been scratchin' lottery tickets and chuggin' sody pop.” Maya says in a southern accent.  
“Well, Maya, you finally hit the jackpot. I mean, right now, you can go to any college you want.” Zay says.  
“What about me?” Riley asks.  
“You're her cute friend.” Zay says.  
“Please don't give up on me, college.” Riley says.  
“Colleges don't only care about grades, you know. They care about extracurriculars. And that's why Zay and I are trying out for baseball.” Lucas says.  
“Since the football team made their feelings about us quite clear.” Zay says.  
“It wasn't that bad.” Lucas says.  
“It was! They hit us so hard.” Zay says.  
“It's all right, baseball's our sport anyway.” Lucas says.  
“Yeah. Lucas was our star in middle school.” Zay says.  
“What were you?” Smackle asks.  
“I was his cute friend.” Zay says with a smile.  
“I never got a "D" before.” Riley sadly says.  
“I used to be the biggest star in middle school.” Farkle says.  
“You're still a star, dearest one.” Smackle says.  
“Yeah, but I used to be the North Star. I used to be the brightest star in the sky.” Farkle says. “What do you do when you realize you're not the smartest kid in school anymore?”  
“I don't know. Maya, what do you do when you realize your best days might have been in middle school?” Riley asks.  
“I don't know. Why don't we ask my big, fat, honkin' "A"?” Maya says, then she talks to her paper. “What do you do, "A"? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.”  
“What'd it say? What'd it say?” Riley asks.  
“I know, right?” Maya says.  
“Shhh. Maya and "A" don't get to spend a lot of time together.” Zay says.  
“Let's let them have their moment.” Lucas says. Farkle, Smackle and Zay leave. Lucas grabs my hand and we leave aswell.  
“Thank you, that was getting weird.” I tell him. 

Well, it’s after cheer practice and man am I tired. I had to tumble and be repeatedly chucked in the air for four hours. I walk into the Matthews apartment for dinner and walk into a...celebration, i think.  
“Glad you’re here, Jo because...Welcome, to the first ever in her life Maya refrigerator ceremony!” Maya exclaims, standing up and holding her A in the air.  
“Maya!” Mrs. Matthews exclaims.  
“How you do that, Maya?”Mr. Matthews asks.  
“I did it myself with my own widdle head.” Maya says.  
“No cheatie?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“All brainie.” Maya says.  
“Yayyy!” Auggie and Mr Matthews exclaim.  
“That's an "A"! Lemme smell that!”Mrs. Matthews exclaims, grabbing the paper and smelling it. “That's real, baby!”  
They sing a celebration song and Mrs Matthews and Maya go to the fridge.  
“I would never want this to change how you feel about your real children.” Maya says.  
“Oh... how could it?” Mrs Matthews asks. She throws all of her kids’ work off the fridge and puts Maya’s A up.  
“That's not gonna hurt how I grow up at all.” Auggie says.  
I tune back in, even though I didn’t know I tuned out. I continue to turn my food in my fork, not actually eating any.  
“That's just one grade on one test. And you can bring it up, but if you don't, you should know that a bad final grade on your transcript could alter your future.” Mrs Matthews says.  
“Then what are we going to do?” Riley asks.  
“Riley, you've always been a good student. You go to school, I'll talk to your teacher.” Mr Matthews says.  
“Cory, do you really think you're the best person to…” Mrs Matthews trails off.  
“I am the best person there is! Topanga, I'm a teacher, she's a teacher, we're simpatico!” Mr. Matthews says.  
“That means "like each other."” Maya says.  
“You've changed.” Riley tells her.  
“Riles, I live in a Spanish-speaking community, I've heard it out my window all these years, so I've picked some up.” Maya says.  
“Honey, you just need to study more. You're gonna pick your grade up.”Mrs. Matthews says.  
“And then I'll be your daughter again.” Riley says.  
“Let's just see how it goes.” Mrs Matthews says.  
Riley and Maya stand up.  
“You coming, Jo?” They ask me.  
“Nah, I gotta get home.” I tell them.  
They leave and so does Auggie.  
“That was a spanish test.” Mr. Matthews realizes and I know where this conversation is going.  
I grab my bag and pull out my test and hand it to him, sliding over on the bench so I’m next to him.  
“Isn’t spanish your first language?” Mr. Matthews asks, handing the paper to his confused wife. When she sees the paper, her confusion drops and she looks at me. I look down, finding the floor very interesting.  
“Jo.” Mrs. Matthews says, coming over and sitting next to me.  
“I’m sorry.” I tell her and she pulls me to her chest. I hate when I let people down.  
“You don’t have to be.” Mrs Matthews says. “You tried your best.”  
“Is it the way she teaches that’s hard?” Mr Matthews asks.  
“No, everything is hard.” I tell them.  
“What’s wrong, Jo.” Mrs Matthews asks me.  
“I just… I don’t wanna talk about it right now.” I get up to leave but Mrs. Matthews grabs my arm. “I promise I’ll talk about it later. I just need to clear my head.”  
She nods and lets me go and what better place to clear my head than the roof. But first, gotta run 4 miles to the home. 

I jump through the bay window with Lucas after skipping school.  
“I'm you!” Lucas exclaims to Riley.  
“You're me?” She asks.  
“Yeah! All of a sudden I'm a loser!” Lucas exclaims.  
“I'm you!” Zay exclaims to Maya, also coming through the window.  
“You're me?” Maya asks.  
“Yeah! All of sudden I'm a phenom!” Zay exclaims.  
Maya and Zay do a weird handshake thing.  
“Okay... when did you guys come up with that?”Riley asks.  
“Oh, it's just something people on this side of the room know about.”Zay says. Him and Maya were on one side and RIley and Lucas were on the other, I was sitting at the bay window, in the middle.  
“Okay... well, we actually know about it, too.” Riley says.  
Riley and Lucas do a sad attempt at the handshake Zay and Maya did.  
“Okay... okay, okay, okay. We had our first baseball tryout today. All my life, baseball has always come easy to me.” Lucas says.  
“Not today.” Zay says.  
“It's gone. I mean, I get up to bat and I can't even see the ball.” Lucas says.  
“Meanwhile, back on this side of the room…”Zay says.  
“He can't miss. He's hitting everything, he's great in the field, he's an all-star.” Zay says.  
“Wait, Lucas, tell 'em what the coach said about me, tell 'em.” Zay says with a smile.  
“He said, "Good day, kid."” Lucas says with a little enthusiasm.  
“Now tell 'em what he said about you.” Zay says.  
“He said, "Good day, kid."” Lucas says, the coach didn’t want him there. “Riley, we're losers. Do you know what's on our permanent record?”  
“Glitter and smiley faces if we try try again?” Riley asks in a bubbly voice and sitting next to Lucas.  
“Losers!” Lucas exclaims.  
Farkle comes in all upset.  
“What's the matter, darling?” Maya asks.  
“There's another genius in my Honors Chem class!” Farkle says. “The other genius is making me feel bad!”  
“Then you're on this side of the room, loser.” Lucas says, pulling Farkle to his side.  
“You know what the worst thing of life is? The worst thing of life is when someone you know is better than you in every way…”Farkle says.  
“Rubs it in your face?” Zay asks.  
“No.” Farkle says.  
“Can't hit a baseball to save his life?” Lucas asks.  
“Me time!” Farkle exclaims.  
“I was talking about you.” Lucas says.  
“The worst thing of life is when someone you know is better than you in every way loves you anyway.”Farkle says.  
“Honeybuckets!” Smackle exclaims, coming through the window next to me.  
“Smackle's the genius in your chemistry class?” Maya asks.  
“Smackle's the genius everywhere.” Farkle says.  
“Well, you're with us now.” Zay says, going over to Smackle.  
“Don't hit on me in front of Lucas.” Smackle says.  
“Smackle…” Lucas says.  
“Don't hit on me in front of Farkle.” Smackle says.  
“Smackle…” Farkle says.  
“You, me, Lucas and Zay. We're better than a triangle, we're a quadrilateral!” Smackle says.  
“What's that?” Maya asks.  
“It means square.” Farkle says. “Over here we say square.”  
“Oh, beloved... you know how smart you are, don't feel threatened.” SMackle says.  
“I don't feel threatened, my former arch nemesis and current arch lovesis.” Farkle says. “I just feel confused. I've never been on this side of the room before.”  
“Yeah, I'm not thrilled about it, either.” Lucas says. “How do you feel?”  
“Well, I am happy for you guys.” RIley says.  
“Of course you are.” Maya says. “You're Riley. You've always been Riley.”  
“So, Jo, what side of the room are you on?” Lucas asks.  
I look at both sides.  
“Neither.” I sigh and leave through the window. 

“Buenos días, Señora Feinstein-Chang. Hoy es un nuevo día.” Riley cheerfully greets in class.  
“Español. Muy bien, Roberta.” Señora says.  
“Gracias por empujarme a elevar mi aguacate.” Riley says.  
“Does she know what she just said?” I ask Lucas next to me.  
“Voy a mejorar mi aguacate a la letra "D" a la letra "A". Gracias. La papa es un buen barco de vela.” Riley says. Avocado, potato and sailboat, yea, cause that makes sense.  
“Esa es mi chica, Roberta.” Maya exclaims, standing up. “La papa es un buen barco de vela.”  
“Sit down.” Riley tells Maya.  
“Very good, Riley.” Señora says. “I expected nothing less.”  
“Español solamente, por favor.” Riley says.  
“Si, señorita.” Señora says.

“You guys are early for class.” Mr Matthews says when we walk into his class.  
“Not voluntarily.” I say.  
“I want an "A" from you, too, Matthews, I'm collecting a whole set.” Maya says.  
“Good for you, Maya.”Mr Matthews says.  
“Eh, quit your blubberin', this'll go away.” Maya says.  
“I had such a good day at tryouts, I thought the coach was gonna put me on varsity.” Zay says.  
“I didn't even deserve to make junior varsity the way I practiced.” Lucas says.  
“But he put us both on the J.V. team.” Zay says.  
“You know what I've known all along, even though I learned it just now?” Mr. Matthews asks. “Good teachers look down the road to someone's possibilities. What you know now is never good enough for a good teacher. Because there's so much out there to learn. And sometimes you won't get it at all. And sometimes it may seem like we're speaking to you in a foreign language. But you know what? There are good teachers here. I'm looking forward to being one of them.”  
“You always have been.” Riley says.  
“You know, I'm glad we get to play together on the same team.” Lucas says.  
“Me, too, man.” Zay says.  
“I am excited we are partaking in this intellectual endeavor together, dearest.” Smackle says.  
“As am I. Even though I must finally admit I am beginning to think you are my intellectual superior.” Farkle says.  
“I used to think so, but now I regard us as equals.” Smackle says.  
“Awwww!” Lucas, Zay, Riley and Maya say.  
“Good. Then you're not as smart as I thought.” Farkle says.  
“Awww!” Lucas says alone and I look up at him from playing with my fringed skirt. “I hate when that happens.” 

“High school?” Mrs Matthews asks at the dinner table.  
“"A minus" on my latest Spanish test.” Riley says.  
“Nice work, Roberta!” Mrs Matthews says.  
“La papa es un buen barco de vela.” Riley says.  
“Okay!” Mrs Matthews says, picking up on the potato and sailboat phrase. “How's second grade treatin' ya?”  
“Second grade's hard.” Auggie says.  
“It is, Bubba. But you'll get the hang of it.” Mr Matthews says. “I know who you are.  
“Good. Because... Gold star!” Auggie exclaims, holding up his paper.  
“Yay!” They all exclaim.  
“Fridge me!” Auggie says.  
“There's room next to mine.” Maya says and Mrs Matthews throws hers off the fridge. “Well, pressure's off.”  
“No, no, no, you'll be back.” Riley says.  
“Yeah. Stupid 'frigerator makes me wanna do a better job.” Maya says.  
“Good. Because I need your help in Spanish.” Riley says.  
“Good. Because I need your help in everything else.” Maya tells her.  
“How bout you guys go to your rooms.” Mr Matthews says. “We need to talk to Jo.”  
“Okay.” Riley says. “Is everything alright?” She asks.  
“Yea.” I say.  
Riley pats my shoulder and leaves with Maya and Auggie goes to his room.  
“Okay, Jo, you promised you would tell us what’s been bugging you.” Mrs Matthews says, sitting across from me at the table. Mr. Matthews sits next to be on the bench.  
“I’m just...tired.” I say, looking down.  
“Tired of what?” Mrs Matthews asks in a nervous voice.  
“Of…” I start. “Everything.” I say, looking up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter, sorry it was so late. The ending will be continued on the next episode, not one from the show. Up on Saturday the 6.**


	6. Girl Meets Jo

Jo’s POV

***  
“Okay, Jo, you promised you would tell us what’s been bugging you.” Mrs Matthews says, sitting across from me at the table. Mr. Matthews sits next to be on the bench.  
“I’m just...tired.” I say, looking down.   
“Tired of what?” Mrs Matthews asks in a nervous voice.   
“Of…” I start. “Everything.” I say, looking up at her.  
***  
I look up at Mrs. Matthews and her face shows nothing but worry and I look over at Mr. Matthews who has the same expression.   
“What do you mean by...everything?” Mr. Matthews asks cautiously.   
I look at my hands in my lap.   
“Jo, we can help you, you just have to talk to us.” Mrs. Matthews says and I don’t answer for a few more minutes.   
“Jo, you have to talk to us--” Mr. Matthews says.   
“This was a mistake.” I quickly say and stand up. I run to Riley’s room where they were studying and, wiping the tears from my eyes, I run out of the window.   
Riley and Maya looked a little startled to me and they ran out the window to follow me.   
“Jo!” Riley and Maya yelled as they ran after me.   
I wasn’t gonna turn around though.   
I was running to the Home, so either they’ll run 4 miles to catch up with me or they’ll get tired and stop.   
“Jo!” Maya and Riley yell once I reach the Home, they actually ran that much for me.   
But it wasn’t just Maya and Riley behind me, Lucas and Farkle and Zay were too.   
I stop and turn around towards them.   
“What’s wrong, Jo?” Riley asks, coming to a stop in front of me.   
“Nothing!” I say.   
“That’s not true.” Maya says. I cross my arms over my chest.   
Lucas comes towards me and whispers.   
“Listen, whatever wall you’re putting up to keep your emotions out, it’s not safe.” Lucas whispers. “You gotta talk to us. You gotta talk to me.”   
“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” I say, opening the door behind me.   
“Jo.” Lucas says, grabbing my arm.   
“Promise.” I say. “Matthews house. Tomorrow at 3.”   
I open the door and walk in.   
“Jo!” I hear and two small girls jump into my arms, Lizzy and Bailey. Max waves to me and I smile back.   
It was only us. All the other kids had gotten adopted before I started high school.   
“Hey, girls.” I say, giving them both a kiss on the head. “Let’s get you two to bed.”   
Max and I put the two girls to bed and we go up to the roof.   
“What’s up?” Max asks me and I look at him. “I heard your friends outside.”   
I told him what was bugging me, but you guys will find out later.   
“There’s the car.” Max says as May’s car pulls into the lot.   
“Let’s go.” I say.   
We climb down from the roof.   
“Goodnight.” Max says.   
“Night.” I say. 

It’s three o’clock.   
Yay….(there was massive sarcasm there)  
I walk into the Matthews apartment after skipping school and I see, Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, Smackle, and Mr and Mrs. Matthews.   
“What’s bugging you?” Lucas asks, coming over and pulling me to the middle of the table.  
“Everything.” I say.   
“Yeah, we got that part all ready. Be a little more specific.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“I’m just tired of a lot of stuff.” I say and I count off on my finger what’s bothering me. “My dyslexia, but that’s always bugged me. My foster home cause my siblings are getting adopted left and right. And the law for keeping me from my father.”   
“Your father is in jail.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Wow, really?” I ask sarcastically. “I mean the fact that they took away my visiting rights to him.”   
“Why?” Maya asks.   
“They labeled him as ‘too dangerous to be influencing a 13 year old’.” I say. “Plus, they thought he was plotting something when he spoke spanish to me. But he’s not dangerous. I was there. He was only trying to protect me and my mom!” I exclaim with a few tears in my eyes.   
“How exactly did he get in jail? You’ve never told us.” Riley says.   
“He was trying to protect me and my mom and he got taken away.” I say, you’ll figure out the rest of the story soon.   
“Alright.” Riley says, getting the hint that I don’t want to elaborate.   
“Wait a second.” Mrs. Matthews says. “They can’t take away your visiting rights. It’s a right.”   
“Well, apparently they can.” I say. “I don’t have all the details but something happened and they thought the best way to punish my father was to not let him speak to me.”   
Mrs. Matthews nods.   
“Another thing that bothers me is…” I start. “What if the law gets me next?”   
“What do you mean?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“Well, I’m not exactly a U.S. citizen.” I say, looking down.   
“How did you get into school or the foster home without being a U.S. citizen?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“Is faking a citizenship bad?” I ask and Mrs. Matthews’ eyes go wide. “That’s how my dad was protecting me.” I quickly say. “And now that I can’t talk to him so he can continue to protect me, I could get kicked out.”   
“We wouldn’t let that happen, right mom?” Riley asks.   
“Why don’t you guys go into the other room?” Mrs. Matthews suggests and everyone but me and Mr and Mrs Matthews goes into Riley’s room.   
“They’re gonna kick me out, aren’t they?” I ask her quickly, upset clear in my voice. “I’m never gonna be allowed back in the country, am I?”   
“We’d never let that happen.” Mrs Matthews says, putting her hand on mine. “How have you been in the country this long?”   
“Ever heard of an anchor baby?” I ask her and she shakes her head along with Mr. Matthews. “Well, it’s kinda like my dad and mom are illegal immigrants who crossed the Mexican border and had me and we can’t get deported cause I was born in the U.S, but that story isn’t entirely true.” I explain, rubbing my hands together nervously. I was telling a lawyer about me being illegal. “You see, they had me before they crossed the border, but crossed anyway and pretended I was born on the side of the road after the border. We’d hide and run from the authorities but one day we got caught by a guy. My dad pulled a few strings but eventually had to go to jail for a little when I was 6 years old, to keep me in the states cause he said ‘we’d come too far to turn back now and America was a fresh start for us’. He’s been in jail a lot longer than he was supposed to cause he was blindsided by the guy who helped us. But now they’ve taken away his visiting rights so I’m worried they figured out about me and I’m not allowed to talk to him so I can’t figure out what’s going on. He’s in jail cause of me and that makes me so upset, he’s my daddy and I love him and I never wanted him to take the fall for me.”  
I get up, leaving them a little shocked and make my way to Riley’s room, where I hear a lot of noises. I enter and they all look out of breath and they’re unnaturally scattered around the room.   
“How much did you hear?” I ask them, closing the door.   
“All of it.” Smackle states.   
“Smackle!” Riley exclaims.   
“Sorry.” Smackle replies.   
“But we did hear all of it.” Maya says hesitantly.   
“Are you mad at us?” Riley asks.   
“No.” I say. “How could I be mad at you guys?” They come over and give me a hug.   
Then, we go to the bay window with Riley on one side, Maya on the other and me in the middle. Lucas, Farkle, Zay and Smackle fill in on both sides.   
“You guys know how serious this is, right?” I ask them and they nod. “And that means you can’t tell anyone. Or talk about it, ever. If the wrong person overhears... you might never see me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know most of what Jo said about being illegal and stuff like that is probably not true, I just wanted the story to be a little more interesting. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter up next SATURDAY.**


	7. Girl Meets Triangle

Jo’s POV

I’m standing with Lucas, Farkle, and Zay. They were all freaking out about the bathroom or something.   
“We need to make a decision.” Lucas says when Riley and Maya come over.  
“You've been to the bathroom, haven't you?” Riley asks.   
“I'm never going back in there. I don't care what happens.” Farkle says.   
“Farkle, Jo and I have let this go on too long.” Zay says. “It's 'cause your pain is hilarious to us. But we're not gonna lose each other over this.”   
“What if someone gets hurt?” Lucas asks.   
“Oh, somebody's getting hurt. But I've been saying all along, if you guys aren't gonna be honest with each other, everybody gets hurt.” Farkle says and then the bell rings.   
“Yay, school's over.” Maya says.   
“Nope, we have art class.” Riley says.   
“That's the one I like.” Maya says.   
“That's the one that likes you.” Riley replies.   
“What's the one I don't like?” Maya asks.   
“All of the other ones.” Riley says.   
“That's the one.” Maya says.   
“I’ll see you guys later, gotta go to dance.” I say and I wave them goodbye before going to my locker and grab my dance bag and go to class.   
I jump through the window after cheer in my uniform and messy ponytail and see Maya and Riley.   
“What just happened in art?” Riley asks and I guess this is the conversation I’m sucked into.  
“Forget that. We need to figure out this Lucas thing.” Maya says.  
“Forget that, we need to figure out this Maya thing.” Riley says.  
“Wait, what’s wrong?” I ask.  
“Nothing...There's no Maya thing. I'm the same Maya I've always been.” Maya says.   
“The Maya you've always been would take nothing from nobody.” Riley says. “He went after your art. Maya, your art is who you are. The guy went after who you are.”  
“Do you think it should just be us who decides about Lucas?” Maya asks.  
“Why do you keep on changing the subject? The subject is you.” Riley says, obviously frustrated.  
“Because I think that Lucas should decide too.” Maya says. “I think it should be all of us.”  
“I'm going to take Lucas.” Riley says simply.  
“What?” Maya asks.   
“What are you gonna do about it? I liked him first, he's my boyfriend, and I don't think that you should have anything to do with him.” Riley says. “What are you gonna do about that?”   
“Now that I've heard you say it, do you think I've been selfish?” Maya asks.  
“What? You can't have him, he's mine. What are you gonna do about that?” Riley asks.  
“I don't want you to think of me like that.” Maya says softly.   
“I think of you as somebody who would never let me say what I'm saying to you! I think of you as somebody who would fight for what she believed in. Even me. Especially fight me. Maya, if you like Lucas, then you're gonna have to take him from me.” Riley exclaims.  
“You'd let me?” Maya asks.  
“No! No, I wouldn't! You know why? Because you taught me that. You taught me that.” Riley exclaims. “Maya.”   
“Yeah?” Maya asks.   
“Where are you?” Riley asks.   
“What?” Maya asks.   
“Where did you go?” Riley asks.  
“Riley, you’re scaring me.” I say. It’s true, she was cause I don’t know what’s happening but I’m getting the idea that Maya is upset and Riley is making it seem like Maya isn’t herself, which could be true.   
Riley pushed Maya towards Mr. and Mrs. Matthews who were at the Kitchen table.   
“Fix her!” Riley exclaims.   
“I don't need to be fixed.” Maya says, sitting down at the table.   
“You know who says that?” Riley asks.   
“Who?” Maya asks.  
“Somebody who needs to be fixed.” Riley answers. “Fix her!”  
“What's wrong with her?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“She's been getting good grades, she's behaving all over the place. What is that?” Riley says.  
“Well, we like to believe that we've helped contribute to the perfectly civilized lovely young lady we see sitting before us.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“It's Maya.” Riley whispers.   
“Oh, yeah. We broke her.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
Next thing I know, Ms. Katy is sitting across from Mrs. Matthews and Maya, Riley and I are standing behind her with our arms crossed.   
“Yeah, I shouldn't be here.” Ms. Katy says. “This is about my daughter.”   
“I need you to look at them.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“Yeah, okay, look. Whatever this is, it is awfully kind of you to pretend you need me, but she has you! You have the best. Okay, see you in a month. Don't forget to eat.” Ms. Katy says, trying to leave.  
“Uh, sit down.” Mrs. Matthews exclaims.   
“Right.” Ms. Katy says, sitting down again. “See how good they are? I wish they'd take me in, too.”  
“We've got a problem.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“I see twins.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“I see three of them.” Ms. Katy says.   
“I mean twins in behavior.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Why is that a problem?” Ms. Katy asks.  
“We only raise Rileys. Katy, I need you to be a strong parent here…” Mrs. Matthews gets cut off by Ms. Katy laughing. “Okay. Can you play a strong parent? I'm gonna cast you in the role of "strong parent."”  
“Maya... That's all I've got.” Ms. Katy says, acting and I facepalm. “Is there more than one line? I never get more than one line. Do you have a script?”   
“It's an improv. Go.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“Ooh. Oh, man. All right. Uh, someone yell out a place.” Ms. Katy says.  
“North Pole!” Mr. Matthews calls out.   
“What are you doing?” Mrs. Matthews asks her husband.   
“I wanna see what she does with it.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Oh, gee.” Ms. Katy says, acting. “I'm sorry I haven't been able to get you very many toys, Maya. And I realize that Santy Claus and his family live right down the street here and they have all the toys in the world, dont'cha know. And they'd be only too happy to give them all to you, you betcha. But you're not supposed to be there all the time.”  
“Why not?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Cory!” Mrs. Matthews exclaims.  
“Well, Jo’s here all the time, why shouldn't Maya be allowed to visit?” Mr. Matthews asks.”Has she been a good little girl?”   
“Cory!” Mrs. Matthews exclaims again.   
“Oh, I think she's a better little girl when she visits you, yeah.” Ms. Katy says.  
“Then she should be allowed to visit all the time.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Oh-ho! Me too!” Ms. Katy says and then she finishes acting her scene out and Mr. Matthews claps.  
“Katy, you really are very good, you know that?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“Oh... Tell somebody.” Ms. Katy pleads.  
“How was I?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“You were you.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“Thanks.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“You... have not been you.” Mrs. Matthews says to Maya. “Come back.”   
“Guys, you've always been there for me.” Maya says. “I'm a teenager. No teenager knows who they are.”  
“Maya, we know who you are.” Riley says for me and her. “Even your art teacher says that this isn't you.”  
“Wait a second, you're having a problem in art?” Ms. Katy asks. “How is that possible?”   
“Well, he said that he wanted to know who her influences were.” Riley explains, walking over to Mr. Matthews.  
“People change people.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“Secret of blah blah blah.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“And those influences help you become who you are. It's why we choose our friends carefully.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“And good influences are only good influences when they help you find you.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“I am me.” Maya insists.  
“Yeah? What'cha wearing, you?” Riley asks Maya, walking over to her and I reposition my arms across my chest.  
“You love what I'm wearing.” Maya says.   
“Of course I love what you're wearing, Maya. I'm wearing it, too.” Riley says and I look at them, both wearing dresses, botts and a cardigan.   
“Ever since I can remember, I've always wanted to be you.” Riley says in the bay window.   
“Why?” Maya asks.  
“Because. You were always stronger than me, and now you just proved it.” Riley asks.   
“How?” Maya asks.   
“Maya, I only talked about it, but you actually did it. You became me.” Riley says.   
“Riley, just because I'm wearing an outfit similar to yours doesn't make me you.” Maya says.   
“Hair.” Riley says.  
“Just because I'm wearing my hair like you today it doesn't make me you.” Maya defends.   
“Maya.” Riley says.  
“Clothes and hair, big deal!” Maya exclaims. “Name me one thing of real significance that you and I share in common that has to do with the inside, that affects us emotionally?”  
“La, la, la…” Riley starts, bringing her legs up like she’s scared or something.   
“Why are you... Why are you doing that?” Maya asks. “'Cause you can't get past hair and clothes, can you? Riley, I'm me! I've always been me, I'm always gonna be me! Nothing's gonna change that! Lucas.”  
“La…” Riley finishes. “It's not just Lucas.”  
“What, there's more?” Maya asks.   
“Maya, you haven't stood on a teacher's desk or been in detention for a long time. You sold your house in Mayaville and you moved to Rileytown.” Riley says.   
“I must like it.” Maya says.   
“Go home.” Riley says.  
“What's wrong with us both liking a nice guy?” Maya asks.   
“Do we?” Riley asks.   
“What's wrong with who I am now?” Maya asks.  
“Maya, the world has one of me, the world needs one of you.” Riley says.  
“My voice is still my voice, Riley.” Maya says with tears in her eyes. “You're gonna need to show me a lot more than clothes and hair and a boy before I believe that it isn't.” She says and Riley’s quiet for a minute. “You want me to go home? I'll go home.” Maya says and she leaves through the bay window.   
I watch Maya leave and look over at Riley who has tears dripping down her face.   
“Riley…” I say and I pull her in and hug her as she cries.   
Next day, school, blah blah blah.   
I was pulled into the Matthews apartment by Riley with Maya walking behind. Ms. Katy and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were at the table.   
“She’s me.” Riley says, stopping and letting go of my wrist.   
“I know.” Mrs. Matthew says.   
“I always wanted to be her and now she’s me.” Riley says.  
“I know.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Nobody ever gets what they want.” Riley says.  
“I know.” Ms. Katy says.  
“We have our share of blame for this.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“Nobody is to blame for this.” Maya says. “I've only ever benefited from the things you guys have taught me. I'm lucky to know you.” Then, Maya looks at her mother. “Ma, they messed me up.”  
“Yeah, I know, babygirl.” Ms. Katy says. “I gotta pay attention.”  
“Once you start painting purple cats, can you ever get out?” Maya asks.   
“No.” Riley laughs.   
“I'm her.” Maya says. “I'm gone.”  
“That's too bad. I've always looked forward to seeing who the real Maya Hart turns out to be.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“So have I.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“You gonna take that away from us?” Ms. Katy asks.   
“Thunder.” Maya says.   
“Lightning.” Riley says, grabbing Maya’s hand.   
“Help me.” Maya whispers.   
Riley turns around and pulls Maya.  
“What's going on?” Mrs. Matthews asks as I watch Riley turn around.   
“We're sneaking out.” Riley says.  
“I'm so proud of you.” Maya says.  
“Where are you going?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Who knows?” Riley says.   
“Okay.” Ms. Katy says, waving them goodbye.   
“No!” Mr. and Mrs. Matthews exclaim.  
“Yes.” Riley says, closing the door. Then, she opens it again. “Jo, you coming?”   
“Of course.” I say with a smile. “See ya.” I wave bye to the parents in the room and run after Riley and Maya, closing the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter. Next one up next SATURDAY**


	8. Girl Meets Upstate

Jo’s POV

 

Next thing I know, we’re on a subway.   
“Are we running away? Is that what we're doing? I don't wanna run away.” Maya says as we walk down the subway station stairs with bags of clothes.   
“Maya would.” Riley says. “This should be your idea, not mine.”   
“Why we do we have all of my clothes?” Maya asks.   
“Get on the subway.”Riley orders.   
“Wouldja just tell me where we're going?” Maya asks.   
“To find you.” Riley says as we walk onto the subway. “All my life, I always wanted to be you, Maya. Remember how we stood here, and I put lip gloss on for the first time, because I wanted to be bad, like my best friend?”   
“Riley, how do you see lip gloss as a bad thing?” Maya asks.   
“Lip gloss? Kissing? And that's all you taught me.” Riley says.   
“Okay. We need to find me as soon as we can.” Maya says.   
“Remember this is how we met Lucas?” Riley asks.   
“Yeah. What were the odds you could just turn around and there would be a guy like…” Maya says and her and Riley turn around to see a boy.   
“Hi!” Riley says as we walk into Shawn’s...log cabin thing?   
“Shawn.” Maya says.   
“Hey guys. Come on in.” Shawn says.   
“Nice move, Maya. Runnin' away, comin' here. Somethin' I would do.” Shawn says as we sit on the couch.   
“It wasn't my idea.” Maya says.   
“What, you did this?” Shawn asks Riley.   
“Yeah, how 'bout that?” Riley says. “Tell him why we're here.”   
“I don't wanna tell him.” Maya says.   
“You came all this way. Tell me.” Shawn says.   
“You made us tea?” Riley asks.   
“Oh! Yeah! And I got these Swedish butter cookies.” Shawn says, bringing cookies over to us.   
“What's become of you?” RIley asks.   
“I'm evolving. It's, uh... it's actually been quite a journey.” Shawn says. “I like who I am. Look! Mountains! And trees! So many trees! Oh, and there's that squirrel that I talk to!”   
“Uncle Shawn, my best friend is broken, and you did it.” Riley says.   
“Me?” Shawn asks.   
“I need it to be you, because if it isn't you, then it's either me or Jo, and I don't want it to be us, so it needs to be you!” Riley exclaims.   
“Why are you broken?” Shawn asks.   
“Remember how I was tough and edgy?” Maya asks.   
“Yeah.” Shawn says.   
“Remember how I was just like you?” Maya asks.   
“Yeah! I was tough and edgy!” Shawn exclaims.   
“Why do you have tea and Swedish butter cookies?” Maya asks him.   
“I don't know what you people like!” Shawn says. “How are you my fault?”   
“There can't be two Rileys, just like there can't be two Mayas. For the world to work, there needs to be one Riley and one Maya.” Riley says.   
“I know that language. That's Topanganese.” Shawn says.   
“She's right.” Riley says.   
“Is she?” Shawn asks. “What happens when you meet a good influence and they start to change you for the better?”   
“That's when your art teacher says you're incomplete.” Maya says.  
“Yeah. Tell me about it. I know, because I had a good influence.” Shawn says.  
“You're incomplete?” Riley asks.   
“Look, you know, when your dad and I first met, all he wanted was to be like me?” Shawn asks. “It was ridiculous that he wanted to be like me. I mean, the guy had a great family.”  
“Yeah.” Maya says.   
“He had parents who were there.” Shawn says.   
“Yeah.” Maya and I say at the same time.   
“And then, Cory met Topanga. Do you know what it's like to go to high school with Romeo and Juliet?” Shawn asks. “Ugh and so, I loved Angela, because... I thought I was supposed to. Because Cory had Topanga, and they'd influenced me. And it didn't work. I mean, how could it not work? They worked. Then they had you, and I couldn't catch up. So I don't have any of that. I've got trees. And that squirrel I talk to. Hi, Stevie. Cory Matthews messed up my life.”  
“Yuh-oh.” Riley says.  
“And I'm not gonna let that happen to you because of some second-generation Cory Matthews.” Shawn says.   
“You're gonna protect me from her?” Maya asks, standing up in front of Shawn.   
“Didn't I say I'd always be there for you?” Shawn asks.   
“Like Pluto.” Riley says.   
“Be quiet, Baby Cory!” Shawn exclaims. “I didn't meet you 'til I was 32, but... you're the reason, Maya, that I believe I could be a father someday. And that's not because of Cory Matthews, that's my own... what would you call that?”   
“Voice! Ya maroons.”Riley says.   
“That's your own unique voice saying you care about me. You should listen to it more often.” Maya says.   
“Agree with that.” Riley narrates.   
“Maybe I should.” Shawn says. “So you came to see me because you've disappeared a little?” Maya nods. “Then you came to the right place! Let's get you back! First! We will pinpoint the exact moment you stopped being Maya. And then we'll see, it had nothin' to do with me.” Riley, Maya and I dump out all the clothes. “Oh, yeah! All those clothes I bought you. Look at that.”   
We’re looking at the pictures around Shawn’s house. Riley and I are looking in a picture book.   
“That's a cool picture.” Maya says, pointing to the picture on the wall from her birthday.  
“One of my favorites. What were you wishin' for?” Shawn asks.   
“Uh, I don't remember.” Maya makes up.  
“Okay.” Shawn says.   
“Uncle Shawn…” Riley says, setting the picture book down. “Your photos are very beautiful.”   
“Thank you. All the ones on this wall are extra special to me.” Shawn says.   
“Yeah?” Maya asks, looking at a picture of Shawn and Ms. Katy. “What about that one? Lost your voice?” Maya asks when he doesn’t answer.   
“I don't think he's lost his voice, Maya. I think he's screaming.” Riley says.   
“That was our first date.” Shawn says. “I know what you were wishing for, Maya. I've wished for the same thing my entire life. I care about your mother. I hope that's okay.”   
“It's okay.” Maya says, walking closer to Shawn.   
“Keep going!” Riley says.   
“I like you, too!” Shawn says.   
“Keep going!” Riley encourages.   
“I'm... I'm very... extremely fond of you.” Shawn says and they hug and I look down at my feet.   
“Say it!” Riley says.   
“I don't know what comes after that! I'm damaged!” Shawn says.   
“I'm very extremely fond of you, too.” Maya says, still hugging Shawn.   
“Say it!” Riley exclaims.   
“You know.” Maya says.   
“Uncle Shawn... do you know of any good vintage stores around here?” Riley asks adn Shawn and Maya stop hugging.   
“No, but, all our stores have had the same stuff on the shelves for 50 years.” Shawn says.  
“That'll work.” Riley says, grabbing Maya’s clothes and giving it to her. “All right, let's hear it.”   
“I'd like to sell all of my clothes, please!” Maya exclaims.   
“That oughta do it!” Riley says and we leave.   
Maya is wearing jeans and a leather jacket now as she looks in the mirror.  
“This makes me feel worse.” Maya says.   
“Why?” Shawn asks.   
“Because I do remember her. But just because I'm dressing like her, doesn't mean I am her or would even remember how to be her anymore.” Maya says.   
“Maya, that's nuts. You are her.” Riley says.   
“No, Riley. I get it.” Shawn says. “Sometimes I look in that mirror and I don't even know what's lookin' back at me anymore.”   
Riley, Maya and Shawn go and talk by the couch as I look at myself in the mirror.   
“Well... then we need to figure out the exact moment when you stopped being you.” RIley says and someone knocks on the door.   
“The moment has arrived.” Shawn says and I join them.  
“Why do I have to be here? Do you what kind of a shlep this is? Is this even a place? My GPS said "end of the world" 40 miles ago!” Mr. Matthews exclaims.   
“Why y'here, Pops?” Riley asks.   
“Shawn called me. I come. That's right. It's like ring power times a billion.” Mr. Matthews syas. “Amateurs. What do we got here, Shawnie?”  
“You wanna know what we got?” Shawn asks.   
“Well, I came all this way.” Mr Matthews says.   
“And thank you for that. And now there's this.” Shawn says, attacking Mr. Matthews.  
“You... destroyed me!” Shawn exclaims.   
“How so?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“You turned me into you!” Shawn says.   
“That's crazy!” Mr Matthews exclaims.   
“No... no, no, that's not crazy. This... is crazy!” Shawn says, throwing Mr Matthews over the couch.   
“Oh, butter cookies!” Mr Matthews says.   
“I'm wearing a cable knit sweater! I'm... I'm wearing slacks! You turned me into you!” Shawn exclaims.   
“Ya ain't me! I would never wear that.” Mr Matthews says.   
“I'm Feeny!” Shawn says.  
“I'm Feeny! You're Feeny's father! Captain Feeny!” Mr Matthews says.   
“You... destroyed me!” Shawn says.  
“Maya, I never meant to destroy you, I always just wanted to be your best friend.” Riley says.   
“You are, you always will be, even when we grow up and do that.” Maya says as Shawn and Mr Matthews fight. “I guess I just loved you and your family so much, that every day I became a little bit more like you. I wanted everything you had.”  
“Is that why you liked Lucas? Because I like him?” Riley asks.   
“I don't know. I guess we'll figure that out when I'm me again.”Maya says.   
“I spent most of my life chasing what Cory and Topanga had.” Shawn says on the floor after they had finished fighting.   
“Ha, ha, never caught us.” Mr Matthews says.   
“You know, knowing you, Cor, it... it changed me for the better. But then... I don't know, maybe I just let myself change too much.” Shawn says.   
“How do you change back?” Maya asks.   
“By knowing that I don't want what Cory and Topanga have anymore. I want what I'm supposed to have.” Shawn says.   
“How ya gonna get it?” Riley asks.   
“I'd like to sell all my clothes, please!” Shawn exclaims.   
“Oh, I am so done with this.” I mutter, falling onto the couch in exhaustion.   
“Well, we look like us again.” Maya says, looking into the mirror at her in Shawn, both in leather jackets.   
“Yeah. But you're right, Maya. These are just clothes. Cor?” Shawn asks.   
“Yeah, bud?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“What made me, me?” Shawn asks as I listen to them, still on the couch.   
“You know what the best thing is about best friends? You can always depend on them to know who you are. Reckless spontaneity.” Mr Matthews syas.   
“What?” Shawn asks.   
“You always lived in the moment, Shawn. You never cared about what happened or what people thought. I mean, you blew up a mailbox. You turned Feeny's house into a bed and breakfast, and you ran away to find yourself like 76 times! This ain't new. You wanna find yourself? Remember your reckless spontaneity. That's the best part of you. And the greatest thing that ever happened to me.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Besides Mom.” Riley says.   
“I know my own life.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Thank you. You've always been there for me.” Shawn says.   
“I always will be.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Once for the girls?” Shawn asks.   
“Give the people what they want.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Do, do, do, do, do! Do, do, do, do, do! Do, do, do, do, do!” Mr Matthews and Shawn say as they do a handshake.   
“Yeah! All right! I remember Shawn Hunter.” Shawn says.  
“Well, does that change the way you feel about me?” Maya asks, going over to him.   
“Yeah. It does, Maya.” Shawn says. “Why don't you find yourself so we can talk about it?”   
“Riley, can we please find myself, 'cause I'd really like to hear what he has to say.” Maya says.  
“Keys to the school, please.” Riley says.  
“You can't have the keys to the school.” Mr Matthew says.   
“Hey, buddy.” Shawn says, going behind Mr Matthews.   
“Hey, buddy.” Mr Matthews says.   
Shawn reaches into Mr Matthews’ pocket and come up empty handed.   
“Hey, where are your keys?” Shawn asks.  
“Did you just try to pickpocket me?” Mr Matthews asks and I hold up his keys with a devilish smile. “Did you successfully pickpocket me?”  
“Yup, snatched these a while ago.” I say.   
“Start finding yourself, Maya.” Shawn says. “It'll come right back to ya.”  
“Where we going?” Maya asks.   
“Thunder. Lightning.” Riley and Maya say.   
“I know how to get Maya back.” Riley asks and we go to the door. “You gonna give us a ride or not?”  
We walk into the art room.  
“We're gonna find me in here?” Maya asks.   
“Yes! This is where you are, Maya.” Riley says.   
“A blank canvas.” Maya says.   
“Fill it. Paint.” Riley says.   
“Paint what?” Maya asks.   
“Whatever you feel.” Riley says.   
“Right now, I'm feelin' a little angry.” Maya says.  
“Good! Who are you angry at?” Riley asks.   
“You.” Maya says to Riley.   
“Okay. Well, Shawn did have to fight with my father before he could figure out who he was. But, I'm sure we'll be more mature than that, right?” Riley asks.  
I stand on Maya’s left as she paints and talks as she paints.   
“I was a little girl, and I climbed through an open window because I heard singing. I was attracted to what I saw inside. It was someone safe.” Maya says.  
“Hello.” Riley says.   
“This little ray of sunshine who didn't have a care in the world. You had everything. Family meals around a table. I wanted that. "How was your day, Maya?" "It was great, Dad." You had that. You went to bed with a smile on your face every night, while I went to bed wondering if my father was going to be at the breakfast table in the morning. I wanted that!” Maya exclaims and I look down at the floor. I wanted that too.   
“I wanted what you had. Every day was a new adventure... homework rebellion, sneaking out to a college party. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.” Riley says.  
“I did... my job!” Maya exclaims, painting Riley’s face.   
“There you are!” Riley exclaims. “Where's the purple?”   
“Oh no!” I exclaim.  
“Not the purple!” Maya exclaims as the two of us run.   
“I did my job, too!” Riley says, throwing paint on Maya and getting purple all over me.   
“No! You let me become too much like you!” Maya says, grabbing paint and throwing it on the canvas instead of at Riley.   
“Why? Because I always want us to be together? Why? Because I wanted you to be my sister, not for you to be me! I get to be me all the time, Maya. I need you! Come back, are you back?” Riley asks as she paints Maya more.  
Maya pours paint on Riley and they paint each other more as I run by the door, which opens.   
“Sometimes I like to paint when it's quiet.” The art teacher says, coming into the classroom and stopping me at the door. “You know the quietest place there is? My classroom in the middle of the night. How could I be so wrong?”   
“Real inspiration has no hours. A true artist knows that.” Maya says.  
“I tried to stop her. I'm a good girl. She's a bad, bad influence.” Riley says.   
“What've we got here?” The art teacher asks.   
“Paint.” I say, wiping my purple glasses.   
“Look at this, is this you? That your work?” The art teacher asks, looking at the canvas.   
“Yeah, that's who I am.” Maya says.  
“Well, I see rage, darkness, betrayal. A distinct voice. Just might be a pleasure working with you, Miss Hart.” The art teacher says.  
“So I'm complete now?” Maya asks.   
“Well, you're gettin' there. Y'know why?” He asks.   
“I'm listenin'.” Maya says.   
“Because of... this. See this? In all the chaos, you protected that one little area.” He says.  
“What do you see there?” Maya asks.   
“I see hope. I see a unique voice who's learned to appreciate the influence of hope. Try not to lose that.” He says.  
“I won't.” Maya says.   
“And um... and who painted this?” The art teacher asks, looking at Maya and I.   
“Sorry.” Riley says.   
“Don't be. It's the greatest purple cat I've ever seen. You'll never beat it. Can you please paint something else now?” He says.   
“Oh, you.” Riley laughs.   
“Well... I'm expecting big things from you, Miss Hart.” He says.   
“Thanks, Mr. Jackson.” Maya says. “So am I.” they high five.   
“They’re both lovely girls.” Zay says as we climb through the window. “Who turn into this at night.” he gasps.  
“What happened to you two?” Farkle asks as him and Zay move from the bay window so we could sit.   
“Road trip. Went looking for Maya.” Riley says.   
“Oh. Did you find her?” Lucas asks.   
“You make a decision about us, Ranger Rick?” Maya asks.   
“I did.” Lucas says.   
“Yeah? Well, it doesn't matter.” Maya says.   
“Yeah, it does!” Farkle exclaims.   
“Yeah, we've been waitin' for like, two years.”Zay says.   
“No. It doesn't matter because... you picked Riley.” Maya says.   
“What? How do you know? Yay! Oh, I'm so sorry, Maya. Yay!” Riley says.   
“Because no matter who you picked, you picked Riley. You pick her, you got Riley, you pick me, you got Riley. 'Cause that's who I've been lately.” Maya says.  
“What do you wanna do?” Lucas asks.   
“I need to decide whatever way I like you, and not whatever way the little Mary Sunshine part of me skippin' around in there likes you.” Maya says.   
“Okay, I don't skip.” Riley says.   
“You skip.” I tell her.   
“It's the safest way to travel.” Riley says. “Y'know what else I do? This. Maya, I want you to know that you've been a big influence on me, too.”   
“Thanks.”Maya says.   
“And when you find yourself? Please don't lose me completely.” Riley says.   
“We'll see how it goes.” Maya says.  
“Do you think I'm a geek?” Riley asks.   
“Of course not.” Maya says  
“Do you think I'm cool?” RIley asks.   
“Of course not.” Maya says.   
“Then what am I?” Riley asks.  
“You're Riley. And I'm Maya, just like it's always been.” Maya says.   
“OKay, I love you both, but I REALLY gotta get home.” I tell them.   
“I’ll walk you.” Lucas says.   
“Race ya.” I say with a smile and we run out of the bay window and run home.   
We get to my Home pretty quickly, but I think it ended as a tie, which I’m okay with.   
“See ya.” Lucas says to me, kissing my purple forehead.   
“Bye.” I say, opening the door quietly and walking up to my room.   
“Hey.” I hear from behind me and I gasp.   
“Max, you scared me.” I whisper when I see who it is.   
“What happened to you?” Max asks me.   
“My friends.” I say and then I walk into my room and change my clothes and go to sleep with my purple hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter. Next chapter up next SATURDAY**


	9. Girl Meets True Maya

Jo’s POV

“Pompeii.” Mr. Matthews starts his history lesson. “Lucas.”   
“You mean "Farkle"?” Lucas asks.   
“I mean "Lucas."” Mr. Matthews says. “I want to see what you know.”  
“J.J.?” Lucas whispers to me. “Help.”   
“You’re on your own. I know nothing.” I tell him honestly and go back to playing with the fringe on my cheer skirt.   
“Okay, here's what I know.” Lucas says. “Farkle.” He calls on Farkle to talk.  
“Why, thank you.” Farkle says. “Pompeii was an ancient village in Italy located near the beauty and culture of Naples. It was a resort town where the wealthy would go to soak up the sun.”   
“It was like the Hawaii of Italy.” Lucas adds.   
“Thanks, Lucas.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Call on me any time.” Lucas says.   
“Pompeii sounds so beautiful, Maya. We should go there. We should go there and be calm.” Riley tells Maya and Mr. Matthews laughs.   
“Let me tell you about a whole city that became very calm very quick.” Mr. Matthews says. “Now, who here knows about Mount Vesuvius?”  
“Mount Vesuvius was a pent up, boiling cauldron of I-wanna-do-somethin'.” Maya says.  
“Vesuvius sat quiet for a long time, but then it did what volcanoes in time must do. It 'sploded!” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Why does a volcano have to 'splode?” Riley asks.   
“Because if it doesn't, it'll just blow up worse later.” Mr. Matthews says. “Vesuvius wiped out the entire population of Pompeii. It was one of the greatest natural disasters the world had ever known.”  
“Okay, then do it right now.” Riley says, turning around to Maya. “Do what you need to do to be Maya, but please don't wipe us all out, Peaches.”   
The fire alarm starts to go off and I quickly cover my ears.   
“That's it!” Riley exclaims. “Oh, a fire alarm! Ooh, you sassy troublemaker! Fire alarm, everybody! Yes! Oh, my gosh! This is bananas!”   
“Your blood pumpin'?” Maya asks.   
“Oh, it's so pumpin'!” Riley exclaims, and everyone stands up.  
“Good. I didn't do it.” Maya says.   
“Yes, you did.” RIley says. “Okay, single file, everybody! Choo-choo! Everybody find a safety buddy. My safety buddy is Maya. She exploded and now she's tired.”  
“Um, I didn't do it.” Maya says.   
“Yes, you did!” Riley says. “But you can't do anything more for 3,000 years.”  
“Hello, students. Sorry about that.” A man’s voice comes over the speaker. “A little glitch in the system. False alarm. Our mistake. Back to work.”   
The fire alarm stops and I uncover my ears.   
“You didn't do it, Maya the Volcano?” Riley asks.   
“No explodey.” Maya says.   
“Do you need a nappy?” Riley asks.   
“Wide awakey.” Maya says.  
“Well, you're gonna wipe out the whole village, ain't ya?” Riley asks.  
“And the neighboring towns.” Maya says.

“Explode!” Riley exclaims as we sit in Topanga’s cafe. “If you're going to explode, explode! Just do it. I can't wait. Explode!”  
Farkle makes a rumbling noise and shakes his head next to Riley.  
“What are you doing?” Maya asks Farkle.   
“Mount Farkleuvius has awoken in all its bubbling glory.” Lucas says in an awful accent next to me.   
“What is that?” Farkle asks, stopping.   
“That's my fancy British guy Mortimer.” Lucas says in his accent.   
“Sounds like you're eating meatloaf.” Farkle says.  
“Meatloaf.” Lucas says in his accent.  
“Okay, thing #211 he can't do, accents.” Farkle says.  
“You kept a list?” I ask him.   
“Yeah.” Farkle says.   
“But it's so charming when he can't do things.” Riley says.   
“He's a face! He's just a face! What's the matter with you?” Farkle asks.   
“Mount Farkleuvius sends two billion tons of burning lava straight into the air.” Lucas says in his accent and Farkle follows the narration. “And right back down on his head.” Riley laughs.  
“Why?” Farkle asks.   
“Because you insulted Mortimer!” Lucas says.  
“What's his last name?” Farkle asks.   
“Twiggle-bottom-smythe.” Lucas says and Riley and I laugh.   
“Okay fine, I'll do it.” Farkle says, doing what Lucas instructed.  
“Maya, what's going on with you?” Lucas asks, no longer in an accent.   
“It's like I don't have a role here anymore.” Maya says. “Riley the Sweet, Farkle the Genius, Jo the rebel, Lucas the Good…”  
“Ugh, I thought that was gone.” Lucas groans at the name.   
“It's not gone. I'm gone. I'm the one that's gone.” Maya says.  
“Maya, I've been down this road.” Lucas says, standing up and walking over to her. “Forget it. I missed a whole year of school because I thought I had to be something. That doesn't get you anywhere.”  
“Yeah, and now you say "please" and "thank you," and what does that get you?” Maya asks, walking away from him and Riley stands up.   
“It gets me to like him.” Riley says. “Do you still like him?”   
“I don't know what I like anymore.” Maya says.   
“Whoa.” Farkle says.   
“No "whoa."” Maya says, pulling Farkle up by his shirt. “No "whoa" while I'm figuring things out.” Farkle pecks Maya on the lips. “Whoa.”   
“We're getting older. These are gonna be more unpredictable.” Farkle tells her.   
“I'm telling Smackle.” Maya says.  
“I'm telling Smackle!” Farkle says, sitting back down.   
“Maya?” Lucas asks.   
“I need to know who I am before I know what I like.” Maya says.   
“Hey, you know what's up with me?” Ms. Katy asks, coming over to us. “The cash register is short $100. So what's up with you? That's great. You know what's up with me? Who took my $100?”   
“Just do it.” Riley says and her, Lucas and Farkle look at Maya.   
“I didn't take the money.” Maya defends.   
“Yes, you did! Maya, you took the money! She took the money, everybody! Yeah! She's a cat burglar!” Riley exclaims, running over to Maya,  
“I didn't do it.” Maya says.  
“Yes, you did.” Riley says. “This is all over.”  
“She’s not a thief.” I point out, standing up next to Maya.   
“Well, if no one took my $100, then what happened?” Ms. Katy asks, going over to the cash register. “Huh? Somebody just put two 50s under the whole drawer and forgot all about it? Somebody just... did that.” She says, realizing she put the money under. “Stay in school, kids.”   
“I don't want my role with us to be someone you think takes money or sets off fire alarms. You think you know what I'm capable of?” Maya asks, looking around at us. “You have no idea what I'm capable of. You guys want the Maya back, the Maya I really am? You got her.” Maya says and then she walks out of the cafe.

“If you choose to live next door to a volcano, why should you be surprised by the destruction that comes with it?” Mr. Matthews asks, starting his lesson the next day. Maya wasn’t in school, she told me where she was going, but she also told me not to tell.   
“Because they lived next to it so long.” Lucas says.   
“Maybe they forgot what it was.” Farkle says.  
“Because it's not.” Riley says.  
“What?” Mr. Matthews asks her.   
“'Cause you've always lived right next to it and you have faith that it would never do anything bad to you.” RIley says.   
“Where is she?” Mr. Matthews asks, pointing to Maya’s desk and I look down.   
“She's cutting school?” Lucas asks.   
“That's what she decided to do.” Farkle says.   
“Our question for discussion is: There's a whole world out there, Pompeii, why live next to a volcano then?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“Farkle.” RIley says.   
“The soil from volcanoes grows the most beautiful flowers.” Farkle says.   
“And deep down, Maya is beautiful.” Lucas says.   
“Okay, calm down.” Riley says, turning around to face Lucas.  
“You live in Ireland. You learn that there's over 300 days of rain a year. On the other hand, it's one of the most beautiful, green places on Earth.” Mr. Matthews says. “And places, like people, offer wonderful peaks and valleys. Now, what makes these wonderful peaks and valleys?”  
“Volcanoes?” Farkle says.  
“Right. It's up to you to understand what you've chosen to live with.” Mr. Matthews says. “Learn from Pompeii. As you live next to each other, understand that every once in a while, things explode. That's nature. And that's human nature.”   
Everyone leaves but I stay in my seat.   
“Ms. Edwards.” Mr. Matthews says. “You okay?”  
“Um….” I think.   
“What’s wrong?” He asks, coming over to my desk.   
“What if she does something bad?” I ask, talking about Maya.   
“You gotta have more faith in her than that.” Mr. Matthews says, smiling.   
“Sir,” I start. “I know where she’s going. What if she does something bad?” I ask again and I walk out of the classroom with my backpack over one of my shoulders. 

“Where is she?” Riley asks as I walk through the door of the Matthews apartment.   
“Jo, where did she go?” Mr Matthews asks as I walk in.  
“You know?” Riley asks, walking over to me and I nod slowly. “Where is she?”   
“I can’t say.” I tell her and RIley looks at me with big eyes. “I promised.”   
“Doesn’t matter anyway. It's my fault. I'm not there to stop her.” Riley says.   
“It's not your fault.” Ms. Katy says. “You're her best friend.”   
“I only wanted her to find herself. Not for her to explode.” Riley says.   
“We don't know that she exploded. We don't know what she did.” Mrs. Matthews says and there’s a knock on the door.  
“You can't be with her all the time, Riley. The job of being somebody's best friend is to make sure that even when you're not with them, you're still there. Same for you, Jo.” Mr Matthews says and Mrs. Matthews opens up the door.   
A cop walks in with Maya behind him. I gasp and hide behind Mr. Matthews, this cop knows me.   
“You have failed.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Baby girl, what did you do?” Ms. Katy asks.  
“New York code 145.” Officer says.  
“Vandalism?!” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“What?!” Mr Matthews asks.   
“What?!” Ms Katy asks.   
“Maya.” Riley says.   
“You. You did this. Put me in jail for the rest of my life and don't allow visitors or else she'll come and bring me a stupid lemon meringue pie!” Maya exclaims.   
“It's for you and all your jailbird friends.” Riley says.  
“You’re the girl whose head she put back on.” Officer says.  
“What?” Riley asks.   
“She's my best friend and she ruined me!” Maya exclaims.   
“Well, she's my best friend and I love her.” RIley defends.   
“We couldn't find her.” Lucas says, walking through the door.   
“Looks like somebody found her.” Farkle says, looking at Officer.   
“Maya, what did you do?” Lucas asks.   
“She did a number on a public park. A park on my beat. My park. I watch that park every day.” Officer says.   
“I'm sorry.” Maya softly says.  
“You all care about this girl?” Officer asks, looking around at us.   
“We do.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Well, we're gonna take a little field trip. I'm gonna show you all just want this girl did to my park. Let's go.” Officer says.  
“You did this.” Maya tells Riley.  
“What? Maya, I wasn't even with you.” RIley says.  
“Yeah, you were.” Maya says and we all walk out.

We walk through the gate of the park Maya and I used to come to everyday and see that Maya painted the word ‘HOPE’ on the wall in colors.   
“I had a brick in my hand.” Maya says.  
“Why?” Riley asks.   
“Because somebody went after you.” Maya says, touching one of the five small statues.   
“Who, Maya?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“These two girls Jo and I used to know.” Maya says. “I could have been them. Riley, I would have been them. But I'm not. Because they think a hammer and a brick makes you strong. And as much as I wanted to throw a brick through a window, I know that if I did that, that's what would make me weak. I'm strong... because there's something inside me that stops me now. It knows how important you've been in my life and it'll never let me do any real damage as long as I live. That part inside me... I'm gonna call it Dorothy.”  
“Call it whatever you want.” RIley says. “I'm just glad that you didn't do anything bad.”  
“Yeah. How come I ain't bad, Matthews?” Maya asks with a teary voice.   
“The friends we choose can have the most profound influence in our entire lives, one way or the other.” Mr Matthews says.   
“This way.” Maya says, putting a hand on Riley’s shoulder.   
“I'm proud of you, Maya.” Ms Katy says.   
“What happened to the girls?” Farkle asks.  
“Oh, well, I might have had a brick and a hammer, and I might have swung them over my head a little bit and ran, like, right towards 'em like I was…” Maya trails off.   
“Maya?” Lucas finishes. “So, you're Maya again?”   
“Well, they seem to think so.” Maya says. “They ran away so fast.” I give Maya a high five, I never liked those girls, they were mean to me cause I couldn’t speak a lot of english was I was smaller.   
“My park.” Officer says, walking over to Maya. “I watch this park every day.”   
“I'm sorry.” Maya says.   
“You know, I'm not gonna give up on that Carla and Renee.” Officer says. “And I don't want you to be like them, okay?”   
“I can't.” Maya says. “Dorothy won't let me.”  
“New York code 145. Vandalism.” Officer says. “I'm gonna write this one up. Then I'm gonna put it into a folder. Then I'm gonna misplace the folder. And if I never hear from you three little hoodlums ever again, that folder remains misplaced.”   
“I'm a hoodlum.” Riley says.   
“Why are you giving me a break?” Maya asks.   
“My park.” Officer says. “I look at this park every day. I have hope for this park, too. Thank you.”   
“Thank you.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“Hey, sometimes the system works.” Officer says and then he looks at me. “Please stay out of trouble. I don’t feel like writing any more reports on you.” 

We’re at the park the next day.  
“Huh.” Farkle says.   
“Yeah.” Lucas says.   
“Before I knew you…” Maya starts.   
“You always knew me.” Riley says.   
“When I was real young, Jo and I used to come to this park and look at this statue and wonder if we would ever have friends as good as these.” Maya says.   
“Ones that would hold hands with each other and smile.” I say.  
“I used to wonder what it was they were so happy about.” Maya says. “Now I know.”   
We stand up and stand in front of the statue. It went” Lucas, Riley, Farkle, Maya and then me. I have amazing friends, something I’ve always wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter. Next one up next SATURDAY**


	10. Girl Meets She Don't Like Me

Jo’s POV

Farkle, Lucas, Zay, Smackle and I walk up the hallway stairs and see Riley and Maya on the floor against the lockers.   
“How's it goin'?” Lucas asks.   
“Someone doesn't like Riley, my legs are asleep, we have Health class.” Maya says.  
“Okay. Come on.” Lucas says, pulling Riley up and throwing her over his shoulder. Zay does the same to Maya and Smackle does the same to Farkle, except I guess he’s too heavy for her or something cause they both fall on the ground.   
Smackle pushes Farkle off of her and drags him by his feet.  
“Huh.” I say and then I grip my backpack strap and walk to class. 

When we finally get back to class and Lucas and Zay put Maya and Riley on the ground, I sit down in my seat next to Lucas’ and zone out, but still listen.  
“Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't control who likes me or not, but there's more to life, like Health class. I am so excited for today's Health class.” Riley tells Maya.   
“"Our bodies, our friends."” Maya reads from the board. “Yikes.”   
“Oh, I'm sure that the teacher's sensitive take on life will be a lovely way to learn how our bodies work.” Riley says. “What's that?”  
“All right, all you creepy little child-adults, settle down. Let's get this over with, huh?” Mr. gym teacher tells us and Riley raises her hand. “Ugh. Put your hand down, Sunshine. You'll all pass no matter what. You know why? 'Cause if I fail ya, I gotta meet your parents. I don't want to meet your parents. I don't want to meet you. All right.” Farkle faints . “Let's talk about your bodies. Yeah, I don't blame him.” He says to Farkle.  
“Are you sure that you're the right person to teach us this?” Riley asks.   
“Why don't you give me a chance? I may surprise ya.” Teacher says.   
“I want this to be taught to me in a delicate and sensitive manner.” Riley says.   
“Yeah? Well, surprise.” Mr. Teacher says.   
“You can't control this either, Riles.” Maya tells Riley.  
“Welcome back, beloved.” SMackle says when Farkle sits back in his seat.   
“All right, everybody open your Health textbooks to page 73.” Mr Teacher says. Everyone, but me, opens their books and Farkle faints again. “He is the only one here that knows what he's doing.”

I walk up the apartment stairs with Mrs Matthews. She unlocks the door and we walk in.  
“Hi. It's me.” Mrs Matthews says.  
“Oh, good! Your daughter wants to control what happens to her in life, and she needs someone to tell her she can't, and you are the worst person in the world for the job.” Mr Matthews says.  
“Wow.” I say.  
“Out of all the houses in the world she could have walked into, she walks into ours.” Mr Matthews says.  
“Well, I did used to be a little bit of a control freak.” Mrs Matthews says, sitting down and giving me a plate and I sit next to Maya.   
“"Used to be"?” Mr Matthews laughs and his wife looks at him. “I just thought of something funny I just heard right now... from me.”   
“In school, I'm supposed to write a big report about what life means to me.” Auggie says.  
“Oh, great. I'll help you.” Riley says.   
“Why?” Auggie asks.   
“Because I can't control who likes me or who teaches me or my own life, but I can sure control yours.” Riley says.   
“You know what's the best about being the youngest? Nothin'.” Auggie says.   
“Riley, you can't worry about what people think because you can't control what people think.” Mrs Matthews says. “The truth is, when you try to control life, life does its best to teach you not to.”   
“There's a girl who doesn't like me.” Riley says.  
“What's that you say now?” Mrs Matthews asks. “Okay, honey. You just keep being you, and she's gonna come around.”  
“So, we don't try to control it?” Riley asks.   
“No.” Mrs Matthews says.  
“We just let it be?” Riley asks.   
“Yes.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“How?” Riley asks.   
“Well, see, what's gonna happen all on its own is that Daddy's gonna get me her phone number, see?” Mrs Matthews says. “And then perhaps, I don't know, maybe I have a little howdy do with her mommy. And if you don't have a new friend by 9:00 tomorrow, as natural as flowers in the springtime, well, then maybe Leonard, the income tax attorney in Mommy's office, he's gonna do just a little bit of research into their family's paperwork and see if there are any inconsistencies.”   
Maya tries to calm Mrs Matthews down.  
“That's so soothing.” Mrs Matthews tells Maya.   
“Yes, it is. I'm gonna put Momma to bed now.” Maya says.   
“Okay. I can do what I want.” Mrs Matthews says.  
“Yes, you can.” Maya says.   
“I'm the boss of this world.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Yes, you are.” Maya says, leading Mrs Matthews out of the room.   
“Huh. Riley, listen. I'm sure Mr. Fanucci knows what he's doing.” Mr Matthews says.   
“That’s his name?!” I exclaim.   
“Uh, yea.” Mr Matthews says.   
“I need you to tell him to treat our Health class with dignity and sensitivity.” Riley says, getting the conversation back on track.   
“Okay, but it's been my experience that when you try to control things, they only turn out worse.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Promise me you'll tell him that.” Riley say.  
“Okay. I promise you I'll talk to him.” Mr Matthews says.   
“What could be worse than learning about my body from the boy's gym teacher?” Riley asks.  
“Nothin'. “ Mr Matthews says.

The next day we walk into the health classroom and see everybody standing up. Then they move. And we see Mr. Matthews.  
“Ya happy?” he asks.   
“Do it.” Riley says and Maya calms her down. 

“So I said, "Hey, Fanucci, don't take this the wrong way." He did. "Can you be a little more sensitive in Health class?" He can't. So, here I stand in front of you begging you to make this easy on me.” Mr Matthews says and Maya raises her hand. “Put that hand down forever.”  
“You have to answer my question about the body.” Maya says.  
“Uh... Maya, it's my father!” Riley says. “He doesn't know anything.”  
“I know things.” Mr Matthews says. “What is the body? What does the body want? I'm gonna tell ya. Soup. Now you know everything. Goodnight!” He says and Smackle raises her hand. “What do you want?”  
“Smackle time, please.” Smackle says.   
“Absolutely.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Hey, I thought it was "Farkle time."” Zay says.   
“It is Farkle time. It's always been Farkle time. It'll always be Farkle time. Farkle time is a worldwide phenomenon, a division of Farkle Enterprises and the incontrovertible essence of my soul.” Farkle exclaims and Smackle looks at him. “It’s Smackle time now.”   
“Mr. Matthews is our teacher and our friend who always encourages us to pursue the subject matter.” Smackle says, standing up.   
“Not this time, baby.” Mr Matthews says.   
“We will begin.” Smackle says. “On page 73 of your Health books, what they're trying to teach you is….” I’ll spare you the details. But after words, I raise my hand in the air.   
“May I go to the nurse?” I ask.   
“No. You need to learn.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Too bad.” I say and I run out holding my stomach.

We were told to meet at Topanga’s so that’s where I walk into in a conversation.   
“Jo.” Riley says, seeing me walk in.   
“Yea?” I ask, sitting next to Zay cause Riley and Maya were next to Lucas.   
“What would you do if someone didn’t like you?” Riley asks me.   
“I just...don’t care, I guess.” I say, shrugging my shoulders.  
“Hey, that’s the same answer I gave.” Maya says.   
“Riley, there's not a person in this world that wouldn't like you once they got to know you.” Lucas says.   
“Oh, well, that's very nice of you, Lucas, but the more me I was, the faster she ran away.” Riley says.  
“Come on. Who cares about her?” Farkle asks. “Let's think about something else.”  
“Yeah, maybe if we move on and think about something else, then we could get on with our lives... she said, knowing that was crazy.” Maya says.   
“Hey, guys, did you know that astronomers calculate that there are one billion trillion stars in the observable universe?” Smackle says, looking at Riley.   
“One billion trillion?” Zay asks. “Well, that's just amazing.”   
“I thought it was less.” Lucas says.   
“I know! It gives you so much to think about…” Zay says.   
“Other than whatever's going on in our little lives.” Lucas says.   
“Okay, is there like a script I didn’t know about or something?” I ask cause it looks like everyone was playing along with what Smackle said and looking over at Riley.  
“A billion trillion stars?”Maya continues. “You could give them all Riley names is what you could do. I'll get you started. Twinkly, Sparkly, Twinkly. There's three.”   
“It certainly shows how vast the universe is and how small we are.” Farkle says.  
“Hey, you're right. We're all just specks. That's all we are. And that other speck doesn't like me!” Riley exclaims. 

“My good years are behind me, I have 80 star names to go, and I go to a high school where somebody doesn't like me.” Riley says as we walk into health class.   
“Look on the bright side.” Maya says.   
“Bright Side!” Riley exclaims. “79 to go.”  
“And now, this.” Maya says.   
“One of the most intricate parts of the human body is…” Mr Matthews says, opening up the book and throwing it. “No! I want to talk to you guys today about the human foot.” He draws a bad foot on the board. “Uh-huh. Ha. Questions?”  
“See, what we have here is a man with nothing to say. Sad.” Zay says.   
“Give up, Matthews?” Mr gym teacher asks, walking in the door.   
“Okay.” Mr Matthews says.   
“It's not so easy to explain the wonders of the human body to the freshman class, huh?” Mr gym teacher asks.   
“Or anyone.” Mr Matthews says.   
“So did he teach it to you in the delicate and sensitive manner you requested, Sunshine?” Mr gym teacher asks, walking to the front of the room.   
“Not quite, but it's out of my control.” Riley says. “Everything is.”   
“Wrongo!” Gym teacher exclaims.   
“Wrongo?” Riley questions.   
“I've been doing this 20 years. It is never graceful.” Mr gym teacher says. “But it's always important. 'Cause after you get past all your laughter and your embarrassment, we all arrive at one thing: you get this one mind and you get this one body. That's what's completely yours to control. How you take care of it, how you treat it, how you nourish it, what becomes of it. It's completely up to you. Especially when it seems like nothing else is.”  
“Boy, do you have the right teacher here.” Mr Matthews says. “Does life know what it's doing or huh? Uh, you know what else there is about the human foots? They do…” And he runs away.   
“Yeah, they all do that.” Mr gym teacher says. “All right, here is the thing about Health. This is what makes you healthy: whenever it seems like everything else is just out of control, you need to be able to rely on your own minds and your own bodies to be whoever you are. 'Cause knowing who you are, that's the best control you could possibly have. So, make good decisions about yourselves. That's the best thing I can teach you.”   
“He's pretty good, Riley.” Lucas says.   
“Yeah.” Riley says. “Maybe I should just control me. Maybe that's okay.”  
“What about "Our bodies, our friends"?” Smackle asks.   
“What about page 73?” Farkle asks, his voice breaking before he faints.   
“Oh, yeah. Listen, someday, way down the line, please, if you make more of yourselves... teach them the same thing.” Mr gym teacher says. “They'll thank you for it.”  
“Thank you.” Riley says.  
“Anytime, Sunshine.” Mr gym teacher says. 

“Why did you make us set our alarms for so early?” Smackle asks as we stand outside Topanga’s, each of us holding a red balloon. “I had such a good dream. You know what I was dreaming of? How you doin'?” She asks, looking at Lucas who was next to me and he moves closer towards me.   
“We're holding balloons, Riley.” Zay says.  
“Why are we holding balloons?” Lucas asks.  
“I know that sometimes I can be a handful…” Riley says and everyone says no excpet for Smackle.   
“Yes, yes, you are.” Smackle says.  
“But I learned something and I want to share it with you guys.” Riley says. “This is our letting go ceremony. We will let go of all of the things that we think we can control but we really don't.   
“Well, I'm not doin' it.” Zay says, trying to give Riley his balloon.   
“You don't control that.” Farkle says.  
“Except each other.” Riley says. “We will never let go of each other.”  
“See?” Farkle says and Zay takes his balloon back.   
“Okay, everybody. Let go of your balloons.” Riley says and we all let go of them and watch them float high.  
“What happens now?” Farkle asks.   
“Well, whatever life does to us, maybe we can't control it, but we can be who we are and... control how we react to it.” Riley says.   
"Sweet." I say with a smile, looking up at the floating balloons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter! Next chapter up next SATURDAY**


	11. Girl Meets The Real World

Jo’s POV

“The sun shines during the day.” Mr Matthews starts his history lesson. “Ms Matthews will argue the affirmative.”  
“Good morning, everybody.” Riley says from behind her podium at the front of the class. “You know why people say that in the morning?” She goes over and opens the blinds, letting the sun into the room. “Poom! Nailed it.”  
“How can you possibly lose?” Maya asks.  
“Like this.” Smackle says, pointing to Farkle.   
“First of all, let’s understand that day and night are merely words invented by human beings to communicate simple conceptual constructs apropos of nothing.” Farkle says.  
“What does that even mean?” I whisper to Lucas and he shrugs.   
“Thank you. Thank you very much.” Farkle tells Smackle after she does whatever weird thing she just did. “Anyway, science tells us that the sun is always shining and what appears to be day and night is merely out angle of proximity at a particular time to the Earth’s revolution. And for extra credit, there’s no such thing as time.”   
“Time!” Riley calls.   
“Our debate topic therefore is false.” Farkle says. “The sun does not just shine during the day, it also shines during the night, just not on us.”   
“I win.” Riley says.   
“How do you win?” Mr Matthews asks her.   
“Because I have high hopes.” Riley explains. “Because when you believe passionately--”  
“And our debate winner is Farkle Minkus!” Mr Matthews says, cutting Riley off.   
We clap.  
“I don’t understand.” Riley says. “I said what I believed. How could that be wrong?”  
“There is no wrong, Riley. But there are rules to a debate.” Mr Matthews says.  
“Okay, who cares about the rules when we know that the sun shines during the day?” Riley asks.   
“That’s interesting, isn’t it?” Mr Matthews asks her. “How often do we get so lost in what we think, that we refuse to listen to what the other side has to say, huh? You guys know why we debate in history class? History teaches us that most wars start because we don’t listen to the other point of view.”   
“I’m not trying to start a war.” Riley says. “I just think it’s okay to feel strongly about what you believe in.”   
“Riley, it’s not enough to go through life without considering the other point of view.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Oh, I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you, the sun was in my ears.” Riley says.   
“Riley.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Cory.” She replies.   
“Here we go.” Lucas says.   
“I love this class so much.” Zay says.  
“Being passionate about what you believe in is the only way to live.” Riley says. “I don’t need your facts and I certainly don’t need your points of view.” She says, looking at Farkle.   
“Switch.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Huh?” Riley asks.   
“Switch sides.” Mr Matthews says. “Argue the other side. Farkle?”   
Riley and Farkle switch podiums.   
“The sun shines during the day.” Farkle says. “You know how I know?” He asks, going over to the blinds and opening them. “Poom!”  
“Hey!” Riley exclaims.   
“POOM is my acronym for ‘Polar oscillation in orbital motion’.” Farkle says.   
“Is it hot in here?” Smackle asks. “It’s hot in here, right? What’s happening?”   
“Farkle, what do you really believe?” Riley asks him.   
“The sun shines all the time.” Farkle says. “When we see it, it’s day. So for us, the sun shines during the day.”  
“How do we know what you really believe if you can switch sides that easily?” Riley asks.  
“I’m not changing what I believe.” Farkle says. “But a good debater needs to be able to argue both sides.”  
“Right.” Mr Matthews says. “And as you continue to grow, you’ll find a benefit to understanding the other side of the argument. Because if you know what you’re up against, you’ll be ready for it.”  
“Oh, I don’t think I’ll need to be ready to argue something as simple as whether the sun is out or not.” Riley says.   
“Are people naturally good or evil?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Good.” Riley says.   
“All of you will argue good.” Mr Matthews says. “Only one of you will argue the other side. Ms. Matthews…” He says, turning towards her.   
“You wouldn’t dare.” Riley says.   
“You will make the case for evil.” Mr Matthews says.   
Riley puts her head down on her podium and basically everyone but me and Maya run out of the room in fear.   
“Boy, you have killed us all.” Zay tells Mr Matthews.   
“Yes, yes I have.” Mr Matthews replies and they both run out of the room.   
“How could people possibly be evil?” Riley asks in a sad voice.   
“I don’t know, man.” Maya says and I watch her pick up a printer and steal it.   
Riley puts her head back on the podium and I grab my books from my desk and walk over to her and give her a hug.   
“I’ll see you later.” I tell her and I walk out of the classroom.   
“Ready, J.J.?” Lucas asks, leaning against the lockers as I grab my bag from my locker.   
“Yup.” I say. “Let’s go.” I shoulder my bag and we start walking home. 

“Are people naturally good or evil?” Lucas repeats the question as we walk home.   
“I dunno.” I say.   
“Come on, you gotta have some opinion on it.” Lucas says. “What do you think?”  
“Not sure.” I say. “I have a lot of jumbled up thoughts, but I don’t know what category to put them in.”   
“Then just speak your thoughts.” Lucas tells me.  
“Okay.” I say. “Well, there’s a lot of problems in the world and we have the resources to fix some of problems, but no one’s doing anything about it. There’s poverty, hunger, war, all that stuff going on. But I don’t think people are naturally evil...I guess. I think that everyone is good and influences make them...evil.” I kick the rocks on the sidewalk between my feet as I talk. “If that makes any sense.”   
“It does.” Lucas says, pulling out his phone. “Great.” He mutters.   
“What?” I ask.   
“Riley wants us to meet at Topanga’s.” He says.   
“Great.” I say and we turn around to walk two miles back to Topanga’s. 

“Do you guys know what goes on out there?” Riley asks us and we all nod. Climate change, poverty, war?”  
“Yeah.” Lucas says from next to me.   
“This is the way that the world is?” Riley asks.   
“We try to keep it from you.” Farkle says.   
“You’re all in on it?” Riley looks around at us.   
“The RIley Committee.” Maya says.   
“I pay dues.” Farkle says.   
“There are no dues.” Lucas and I say at the same time.   
“Quiet.” Maya tells us.   
“It’s worth it anyway.” Farkle says. “I think it’s wonderful to have somebody among us who looks for the good in everything.”   
“Well, that’s over.” Riley says.   
“Why?” Lucas asks.   
“Because I’ve seen things.” Riley says. “I’m not Simple Riley anymore.”   
“Riley, don’t let reality change you.” Farkle pleads.   
“Yeah, reality is only as powerful as you let it be.” Smackle says. “Sometimes you can create your own reality. Right, me and Lucas in Hawaii?”  
“Smackle, inside-your-head voice.” Farkle says and Smackle looks at Lucas weirdly.   
“Knowing things changes you.” Riley says. “I’m supposed to argue that people are evil, and now I can. I have started my research and I will continue down this dark journey that I can only call, ‘Riley Matthews: evil person.’”   
“Aww, that was adorable.” I say as everyone laughs.   
“WHat, you guys don’t think I could be bad?” Riley asks.  
“Um, okay. Do the worst thing that you can think of right now.” Maya tells Riley.   
“Hi, to everybody but you!” Riley exclaims, looking at Maya. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, Riley.” Maya says. “Guys, we’re gonna be fine.”  
Zay runs in.   
“My cookie came.” Zay says, holding up a cookie.   
“Cookie day!” Lucas says.   
“Everyone say it.” Zay says.   
“Cookie day.” We all say.   
“What the---” Smackle tries but Farkle throws his hand over her mouth.   
“I hold in my hand one Grandma Gandy cookie.” Zay says. “Now, Grandma Gandy could send me a whole batch, but she doesn’t cause then she knows I wouldn’t appreciate it as much.”  
“Looks like she’s right.” Farkle says.  
“I mean, grandma says that there’s value in just one thing, that you appreciate it more because there’s just one.” Zay says, walking over and standing behind me and Lucas. “Maybe so, because when I look at this, I think about her making it for me, and her thinking about me the whole time.”   
“That’s a good thing she does, Riley.” Maya says. “Doesn’t Grandma Gandy seem like a good person?”   
“My grandma’s getting pretty old now.” Zay says. “This could be the last cookie I’m ever gonna get.”  
Just then, Riley stands up and chomps Zay’s cookie.   
“Riley!” Lucas exclaims, standing up.   
“Are you kidding me?” Zay asks.   
“Okay, that was bad.” Maya admits.   
“Bad? What could she do worse than that?” Zay asks.   
“This cookie is only okay.” Riley says, still chewing the cookie.   
Zay looks like he’s about ready to murder Riley. 

“Riley, apologize.” Lucas says as we jump through the window to see Riley and Maya sitting there.   
“Please.” I say.   
“We came over to give you the chance to apologize.” Farkle says, coming through the window with Zay behind him.   
“Came in through the front door cause I’m wearing a skirt.” Smackle says, walking in through the bedroom door. “Didn’t know it was window day.”  
Zay, Maya, Riley, Lucas and I sit at the bay window while Farkle and Smackle stand.   
“We know you feel awful about what you did.” Smackle says and Riley smiles.   
“Doesn’t look like she feels awful.” Zay says, pointing out Riley’s smile.   
“Would you just say your sorry?” Lucas asks.   
“I can’t.” Riley says.   
“Why?” Zay asks.   
“Wouldn’t be honest.” Riley says.   
“You ate my cookie, man!” Zay exclaims.   
“And I liked doing it, okay?” Riley says. “I’ve never done anything like that before and I would never do anything to hurt anybody, but something red and sparkly inside of me liked it.”   
“Well, okay for you, then.” Zay says. He leaves through the bay window and Farkle goes with him.  
“Riley, please apologize.” Lucas says and he leaves through the window.   
“I’m going through the front door--” Smackle starts.   
“Yeah, skirt.” Maya and Riley say and Smackle leaves and it’s just the three of us.   
“Maya, Jo, I don’t get it.” Riley says. “I’ve seen headlines now. I know things now. Why is this such a big deal?”  
“Because it’s not supposed to change you as a person, Riley.” I tell her.   
“It’s a big deal, because you see that door?” Maya asks, going over to the closed door. “When it’s shut, it’s shut. I can pull on it as hard as I can, it doesn’t open. But just the slightest crack...throws the door wide open.” Maya says as the door opens. “You opened the door, Riles. And the first bad thing makes it easier to do the next bad thing.”  
“I think I already did the next bad thing.” Riley says.   
“What’d you do?” I ask her as Maya comes over and sits next to her again.   
“I didn’t give Two Shoes Louie a dollar today.” Riley says.   
“What?!” Maya asks. “You love Two Shoes Louie. You give him a dollar whenever you see him. You go, ‘Here you go, Two Shoes Louie.’ and he goes, ‘Thanks, Bright Eyes. Now I’m one dollar closer to getting my new pair of matching shoes.’”  
“But, Maya, he asked for two dollars today.” Riley says.  
“So?” I ask.   
“So, tomorrow is spaghetti and hotdog day and I want me some of that.” Riley says.   
“So you didn’t give him anything?” Maya asks.   
“No, Maya, an extra dollar wasn’t going to change anything, okay?” Riley says.   
“How do you know?” I ask.  
“Cause it’s a scam.” RIley says.   
“WHat?” Maya asks.   
“Yes, it’s a scam, okay?” RIley says. “We don’t know what he does with that money.”  
“Riley, it’s possible he’s saving up for a new pair of shoes.” Maya says.   
“Ot it’s possible people are evil.” Riley says.   
“OKay, this is all just to prepare you for the debate though, right?” Maya asks.   
“Yes. And Life.” Riley says. 

“Mr Matthews, can I talk to you?” I ask him as we walk into the empty history classroom before class.   
“Sure, what’s up?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Can I not do the debate?” I ask him.  
“Why?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Cause I don’t know where I stand.” I say. “Could I just listen or be the judge or something?”   
“Sure.” He says.   
Everyone comes in. Riley stands at the podium by herself and the rest of the class, minus me, stands at the other one. I sit on top of one of the desks and listen.   
“So, what did you find out?” Mr Matthews asks, starting history class. “Are people good, evil, or what?”  
“We miss Riley.” Lucas says.   
“That’s your opening statement?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Yes, and it’s genius.” Farkle says.   
“Why is that?” Mr Matthews asks   
“Because the change in Riley’s behavior has changed the world we live in.” Smackle says.   
“And if we didn’t notice the change, it would mean we are not possessed of a natural goodness that helps us recognize it in others.” Farkle says.   
“I was gonna say that.” Maya lies.   
“Zay, what have you found out?” Mr Matthews asks, sitting on the desk next to me.   
“I noticed she ate my cookie.” Zay says.   
“Do you forgive her for that?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“No.” Zay says.   
“And do you not forgive her because you’re an evil person?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“No.” Zay says. “I do not forgive her because I’m a good person who lost a good cookie.”   
“Well, do you think you could ever forgive her?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“It’s possible I might forgive her in time.” Zay says.   
“Why do you think that is?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Cause I was raised right.” Zay says. “I don’t know who raised her.”  
“Okay, why do you think you might forgive her?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Because I know what she did isn’t who she is.” Zay says. “Sometimes good people do bad things.” I think of my father.   
“Thank you.” Mr Matthews says, standing up. “So, can I hear from the other side?”   
“This is a world of poverty, hunger, and climate change.” Riley says. “And we know it, and we tolerate it, and we have not changed it. So if the world creates opportunities for us to do something good or something evil every day, and that world is full of poverty, hunger, and war...then doesn’t the state of the world answer the question? Doesn’t it prove that the world is evil? That we are evil.”  
“You win, Riley.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Oh, I didn’t want to.” Riley says.  
“Excellent debate, Ms. Matthews.” Mr Matthews says.  
“It was, Riley, You beat us.” Farkle says.   
“So that’s it?” Riley asks. “People are evil?”  
“Well, let’s find out.” Mr Matthews says. “Switch sides.”   
Riley smiles.  
“This is a world where children wake up at 4:00 in the morning to save starfish because something in them knows that it’s the right thing to do.” Riley says. “Why do we lose that? WHere does that go? We are born with the choice of good or evil inside of us and as much fun as it was yesterday to do something bad, now it’s today, and I know that doing a bad thing isn’t fun at all.”  
“She feels bad, man.” Lucas tells Zay.   
“I don’t care.” Zay says. “I want my cookie back.”  
“Zay, I feel terrible.” Riley says. “But I know you’re going to forgive me, I know you’re a good person.”   
“Possibly.” Zay says. “In time. IN a thousand years.”  
“Now.” Riley says. “I am asking for your forgiveness now.”  
Zay walks over to Riley.  
“No.” Zay says.  
“So I wrote this cookie song.” Riley says.   
“I forgive you.” Zay says.   
“Please, really forgive me.” RIley says.   
“Ugh, why?” Zay asks.  
“There are two voices in us.” Mr Matthews says. “”Both sides know how to present their point.”  
“Which voice wins?” Maya asks.   
“That is the only debate that matters.” Mr Matthews says. “That’s the only reason the sun shines in the middle of the night. There is good and there is evil. I found that if you choose good, the world is more than willing to help you out.”  
“Zay, this is the fault of Sassy Haltertop.” Riley says. “She sits on ,y shoulder and she told me to do a bad thing.”  
“Yeah, I think everyone has that, but why did you listen?” Zay asks.   
“Because I never did before.” Riley says.   
“There are two sides.” Mr Matthews says. “You consider both, and you decide who you are.”  
“Look, Riley, I know who sits on your other shoulder and Sassy Haltertop doesn’t stand a chance against you.” Zay says.  
“So, you forgive me?” Riley asks.   
“Yes, I do.” Zay says. “Because I know who you really are. SO I forgive you right now.”  
“Thank you.” RIley says and she hugs Zay and she starts singing a song about cookies. 

Lucas and I walk home after school.   
“Hey, did you figure out what side of the debate you were on?” Lucas asks me.   
“Yeah, I did.” I tell him. “I’m on the side that gives me hope in a bright future.”   
Lucas smiles and grabs my hand as we walk down the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry it was a day late. Any feedback? Next chapter up next SUNDAY**


	12. Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York

Jo's POV

“The Statue of Liberty, the Great Lady of New York has been speaking loud and clear since 1885. Anybody know what she's trying to say?” Mr Matthews asks, starting his hsistory lesson. “Maya?”   
“Should I just talk?” Farkle asks when Maya doesn’t answer.   
“No, I'm sick of people thinking Farkle's smarter than I am.” Maya says.   
“Here comes fun. “ Riley says with a smile.   
“Name one thing about the Statue of Liberty that you know that I don't.” Maya challenges Farkle.   
“She was a gift of friendship from…” Farkle starts.   
“Cathy.” Maya says. Okay, I don’t know the answer, but I don’t think that’s right.   
“We got her right after…” Farkle says.  
“Cathy didn't want her anymore.” Maya makes up.   
“What does she stand for?” Farkle asks.   
“Because Cathy took her chair.” Maya says.   
“Boy, that Cathy, huh, what a hoot.” Farkle says.   
“She's not real, genius. I made her up. Duh.” Maya say, turning back towards Mr Matthews. “I'm so smarter than you.”   
“You are. You really are.” Farkle says.   
“Welcome to Cultural Week, people.” Mr Matthews says. “The school is throwing a cultural fair to celebrate who we are and where we came from. Anybody here taking part?”   
“My grandma's gonna have a booth at the fair, Mr. Matthews.” A boy says.  
“That's great, Nigel.: Mr Matthews says. “What culture will you be celebrating?”   
“She was originally from Cambodia, she escaped and lived in the Philippines, then she came here.” Nigel says.   
“Did you know that about him?” Riley asks Maya.   
“It surprises me when any of these guys talk.” Maya says.   
“And that's exactly what makes America so unique.” Mr Matthews says. “We all come from exotic locales with fascinating traditions.”  
“Well, where are we from?” Riley asks her father.   
“Philly.” Mr Matthews says.   
“What's our fascinating tradition?” Riley asks.   
“Cream cheese.” Mr Matthews says.   
“So I'm the great lady of cream cheese?” Riley says. “I want a better tradition, please.”  
“Funny you should say that.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Funny, "haha" funny, or funny... ugh "yay" funny?” Riley asks.   
“Here's your assignment.” Mr Matthews says and we all groan, except Farkle cause he cheers. “Everybody look around. Do we know each other's stories? Do you know your own? Our stories are what make us part of a community. I want you to come in tomorrow and share your heritage with us. Share your story.”   
“Do I even have a story?” Riley asks.  
“You have a wonderful story, Riley. It's time you found out what it is.” Mr Matthews says. 

 

“Okay, here's my story. Once upon a time... nothing. I'm completely American. My people never even left the house. I'm not even cream cheese. I'm American cheese. I'm individually wrapped. Here I come.” Riley says the next day in history, throwing cheese at us from the front of the room.   
“Oh, that's the worst report I ever heard.” Mr Matthews says.  
“Oh, you don't want one?” Riley asks.   
“No, I do want one.” Mr Matthews says and Riley throws cheese at him.   
“You made me this!” Riley exclaims.   
“Great news, Maya. Your report couldn't possibly be any worse.” Mr Matthews says.  
“You don't know me.” Maya says, putting a green hat on. “Turns out Clutterbucket is Irish! I'm Irish. Know why I'm a short stack of pancakes, Huckleberry? 'Cause I'm a leprechaun! Here have a potato!” She says, throwing a potato.   
“That's what you brought? Potatoes?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“No, that would be a stereotypical ignorant cliché. I also brought our national soap.” Maya says.   
“Maya, Ireland has a rich, deep cultural history. You show us something authentic right now!” Mr Matthews says and Maya goes over and kneels on Yogi’s desk. “What are you doing?”   
“I'm gonna Riverdance all up on Yogi's head.” Maya says.   
“Do it!” Yogi says.   
“Sit down!” Mr Matthews says. “Both of you have just squandered an opportunity to show us who you are. Lucas, Zay, show us who you are.”  
“You sure about this?” Lucas asks.   
“We look good.” Zay says.   
“Texas!” The both of them say, decked out in everything Texas.   
“Sit down.” Mr Matthews says.   
“You lied to me!” Lucas exclaims to Zay.  
“Don't mess with Texas.” Zay says.   
“You're not from Texas.” Mr Matthews says.   
“He lived right down the street from me.” Lucas says  
“You're not from Texas either.” Mr Matthews says.   
“He lived right down the street from me.” Zay says.   
“Sit down.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Okay, back to us.” Riley says and Maya starts playing the bagpipes. This is getting chaotic.   
“No! Bagpipes are Scottish, not Irish.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Potato potato.” Maya says, throwing Mr Matthews a potato.  
“What a bunch of jerks.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Daddy?” Riley asks, raising her hand.  
“Leave me alone!” Mr Matthews says.  
“Daddy?” Riley tries again.   
“No!” Mr Matthews exclaims.   
“Daddy?” Riley asks.   
“What?!” Mr Matthews breaks.  
“You gave me a stupid story, Daddy.” Riley says.  
“You all have great stories. That's what makes this world such a peaceful place.” Mr Matthews says.   
“No, it's not. There's conflicts everywhere.” Lucas says.  
“You mean cultures clash with each other?” Mr Matthews says.   
“Yeah. All through history.” Lucas says.   
“Good boy, Lucas.” Mr Matthews says.  
“Good boy, Lucas.” Maya says, throwing a potato on Lucas’ desk.  
“Maya…” Lucas says and then she throws a soap box and bagpipes. “Maya!”  
“There's conflicts 'cause we live in a world full of different kinds of people.” Zay says.   
“Right. Unfortunately, people have always feared the other.” Mr Matthews says.  
“The other what?” Riley asks.   
“The unknown.” Mr Matthews says. “Anybody who isn't like you. From a different country, a different religion, a different look. And our first reaction to the unknown has always been fear. Farkle.”  
“Yes, sir?” Farkle answers.   
“Did you do the assignment?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“I did, sir.” Farkle says.   
“Did you find the story of your ancestors?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“I found something out, sir.” Farkle says.   
“Well, Farkle, at least you have a heritage. I'm Riley McCheese. What could be worse than that?” Riley asks.   
“There are worse things than that, Riley.” Farkle says.   
“Amen to that.” I say.   
“You ready to share something with us, Farkle?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Not yet, sir. I don't have it all yet. I need to dig deeper.” Farkle says.   
“More to discover?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“A lot more.” Farkle says.   
“That's the only authentic thing that's been said today.” Mr Matthews says. “We all need to dig deeper than potatoes and soap and stupid hats.”  
“How are they stupid hats?” Lucas asks.   
“They just don't understand us.” Zay says.   
“This is a week about discovering who you are.” Mr Matthews says. “This is a week to understand that culture isn't found at a souvenir shop. Riley, what's culture?”   
“Our stories.” Riley says.   
“Find yours.” Mr Matthews says. “Find yours.” He tells Farkle. “Learn from each other. Otherwise, we don't stand a chance.”

We sit in Topanga’s. Farkle at a table, Maya and Zay at the counter, Lucas and Riley on the couch and me on the couch next to them.  
Maya walks over and sits next to me after talking to Farkle.   
“Oh, he did?” Zay asks on the phone. “I didn't know that. My grandmother's telling me a story about my grandfather. I just find that terribly…”   
“I am so sorry that I ate the cookie!” Riley exclaims, taking the phone from Zay. “I know that you only made one for Zay and I ate it. Please make him another one. What? This is your other grandmother.”  
“I knew that.” Zay says.   
“She says that she doesn't like the cookie bribe, and you should love them both the same. You need to calm her down right now.” Riley says, giving the phone back.   
“Stay away from my grandmas, Riley.” Zay says and then he puts the phone up to his ear. “Hey, that's a lot of words. Hey, gotta go. Yeah, love you, too. Yes, just as much as the other one. No, I don't think that's okay to say, Grandma. Thanks for telling me where I'm from. We're from Africa!” He tells us.   
“Oh... What?” We all say.   
“Yeah. Feels good to do the research.” Zay says, sitting down on the other side of me. “No, for real. I'm learning my story. We started out in Ghana. My grandma says we're lucky to know where we're from. Not everyone does. My family was brought from Ghana to Jamaica before we came to America. We lived in Texas, and now we live in New York. Now I'm friends with you.”   
“Well, I look forward to seeing you every day.” Maya says.   
“Thanks, Maya.” Zay says. “Happy to be here.”   
“Well, Zay, my family comes from America, America, America, and then America.” Riley says. “And once, I went to the International House of Pancakes.”  
“What'd you eat?” Lucas asks.   
“I had a hamburger.” Riley says and then she looks over at her mother. “Mom, do you think it's important to know our history?”   
“What's that you're eating?” Mrs Matthews asks, coming over and sitting next to Riley.   
“Bulochki.” RIley says.   
“Is there a story behind it?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“Well, it makes me think of Ms. Svorski.” Maya says and I smile a sad smile.   
“That's why I will always sell them here.” Mrs Matthews says. “It helps to remind us of those who came before us. Riley, your family may have been from America for a long time, but we have lived in every part of America, and we've gotten to experience all kinds of different cultures.”   
“Where? Who?” RIley asks.   
“Well, your great-grandparents, they lived in San Francisco.” Mrs Matthews asks. “They got to experience the Chinese culture. Your grandparents lived in Philly, and we used to go to Pennsylvania Dutch country. Respect the people who came before you. Always listen to what they have to say.” Auggie, Ava, and another boy walks into the cafe with Mr Matthews. “Mets, Phillies... who won the game?”  
“We lost.” Mr Matthews says.  
“We won!” The three kids say.   
“Ava, you caught a foul ball?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“It was coming at us like a rocket. I saved his life.” Ava says.  
“Auggie?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“Cory.” Ava says. “Do what you did when the ball came at you.” They reenact it.   
“Ava has quality I like.” A spanish boy says.   
“You're kidding me?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“She's just like my friend Marisol.” The boy says.   
“No. There is not another one like Ava out there.” Mrs Matthews says. “God would not do that to us.”  
“You like the game, Raffi?” Lucas asks.  
“Yeah, I met my cousin there.” The boy, Raffi says.   
“Oh, where is he from?” Zay asks.  
“Also Cuba.” Raffi says.  
“Where is he now?” Zay asks.   
“Left field.” Raffi says.   
“Huh?” Zay asks.   
“Your cousin is Yoenis Céspedes?” Lucas asks.   
“Your cousin plays for the Mets?” Zay asks.   
“God bless America!” Raffi says.   
“He signed my ball. He also gave me his number... 52.” Ava says and Auggie’s jaw drops.   
“So, the Statue of Liberty is from France, we have a Ukrainian bakery, and the New York Mets are from all over the world.” Riley says.   
“Nice country you got here.” Raffi says.   
“Seguro.” (Definitely.) I say and Raffi looks at me with a smile. 

Lucas and I look at a booth with Riley and Farkle at the cultural fair.   
Maya and Zay walk over.  
“All right, guys, we got the whole joint scoped out.” Maya says.   
“Every country in the world, all over the school.” Zay says. “Where do we go?”  
“To the one with the most free stuff! Let's go, go, g... “ Maya says until Riley stops her.   
“No, we're all staying together, Maya.” Riley says.   
“Okay.” Maya says.  
“Oh, Cambodia. Anybody interested in learning about a new culture?” Zay asks.   
“Yeah, that's been on my mind lately.” Farkle says.   
“Hi. My name is Riley and these are my friends.” Riley says to the woman at the booth. “What was Cambodia like for you?”   
“Cambodia is a beautiful country. I lived there in a very bad time.” The woman says.   
“Oh, um... Well, have a nice day.” Riley says and she turns around.   
“What's your story?” Maya asks.   
“Maya, you can't just ask.” RIley says.   
“We're supposed to hear stories.” Maya says.   
“Yes, it's okay. I have a story. I haven't spoken of this for a long time.” The woman says.  
“We don't mean to intrude.” RIley says.  
“Not intruding if you really want to hear.” The woman says.   
“We do.” MAya says.   
“Please.” Lucas says.   
Maya, Riley and I sit down on the bench as the boys stand behind us.   
“It's a very hard thing to decide you must leave your own country.” The woman says.   
“Can you guys even imagine that?” Riley asks.   
“I can imagine it, Riley.” Farkle says.   
“Farkle?” Riley asks.   
“Why did you need to leave your country?” Farkle asks.   
“When I was little, my country was run by an evil man.” The woman says. “Very cruel. Millions imprisoned, tortured. My family, many relatives, planned for months. Wait for right moment. One night, we leave. I was not even supposed to go. They thought I would cry. Bring soldiers. I only cried inside. Went to Philippine Islands. Now here. Not all of us make it out.”   
“I'm sorry.” Farkle says.   
“You live in a good country, you know that?” The woman asks.   
“Hi, guys.” Nigel says, walking over.  
“Hey, Nigel.” Maya says.   
“Grandma talking your ears off?” Nigel asks.   
“Oh, this is your grandma.” Zay says. Nigel speaks in a different language.   
“I didn't even know you could talk and you talk two languages.” Maya says.   
“I speak English, Cambodian, and Filipino.” Nigel says.   
“Why would you want to do that?” Maya asks.   
“So I can understand what everybody has to say.” Nigel says.   
“You have very nice friends.” Nigel’s grandmother says. “Thank you for taking the time to listen to an old woman.”  
“I'm glad you made it here.” Farkle says.   
“So am I.” Nigel’s grandmother says.   
“Thank you for sharing your story.” Riley says. 

We look at more booths.   
“I am in love with Ireland.” Maya says.   
“Not about potatoes and soap anymore, huh?” Lucas asks.   
“Nope.” Maya says. “It's about how proud I am to be from there. From the music to the poets. I just never wanted to leave that booth.”  
“Well, you and me will go to Ireland the next St. Paddy's Day.” Riley says. “We'll hang out with the Clutterbuckets.”   
“Yeah. The booth was real easy to find, but where exactly is Ireland?” Maya asks.   
“I think it's up and over there.” Riley says.   
“Okay, why are you being so quiet, Farkle? It's making me really upset.” Zay asks Farkle.   
“Really?” Farkle asks.   
“No. Like it. Peaceful.” Zay says.   
“Yeah, talk, Farkle.” Lucas says. “This isn't like you.”   
“I'm not really sure anymore what's like me.” Farkle says.   
“What's the matter with you?” Maya asks.   
“No, I get it. It's just hard when you look at all of these booths to not picture yourself living a different type of life, right?” Riley asks. “That's what you're talking about.”   
“Okay.” Farkle says.   
“Well, while all of you guys were at your booths of your countries, I went looking for the America booth. Guess what? They don't have one.” Riley says.  
A bell rings and a voice comes over the speaker. “That's the end of today's Cultural Day celebration. We hope you learned something about somewhere else. Arrivederci, sayonara, and for all you native New Yorkers... get outta here!”  
“Last chance, Farkle. You want to go find the Denmark booth?” Lucas asks.   
“Yeah, let's give Farkle a chance to hear some stories about his people.” Zay says.   
“No, that's okay. I think I know too many stories already.” Farkle says and he leaves. 

“I never knew much about the Clutterbucket side of my family.” Maya says at the front of the classroom. “My mom's Katy Clutterbucket because that's how she rolls. We're from Galway, Ireland. My relatives were fishermen, mostly. And I've been looking up pictures of Ireland, and it's so beautiful. So is my mother. So I'm going to take her there one day because we're part of it. Because the best thing about being alive is to feel part of something. So, thank you for making me find out.”   
“Great work, Maya.” Mr Matthews says. “Thank you for sharing your story with us. “Riley?”   
“I'm going with you.” Riley tells Maya.   
“Duh-hurr.” Maya says and she sits down as Riley goes to the front of the classroom.   
“All through Culture Week I've been searching the school for the America booth.” Riley says. “And they don't have one. And then I found something that made me understand why. Field trip.” She says, opening the door. We all walk out and Riley stands in front of us. “You don't need an America booth when you come from here. This country is one big cultural fair. Every day, I walk through different neighborhoods, different communities, and becoming a part of them is as easy as stopping by to say hello. I am this girl right here.” She says, pointing up to the picture on the wall. “We all are. A combination of everybody we see every day. Once upon a time, Riley Matthews lived in New York City, and because of that, she lives everywhere. That's my story. I have a story.”   
“Thank you, Riley.” Mr Matthews says. “I'm sure the Great Lady of New York is smiling even bigger today. I know she holds a torch for all of us. Go on. Get out of here.” He says, ending the class.   
“You know, Farkle, you're the only one who hasn't told us anything today.” Zay says.   
“Joe hasn’t either.” Farkle says, pointing at me.   
“But we already know some of her story.” Maya says. “We know everyone's story but yours.”  
“And that doesn't work in this group.” Lucas says.   
“Farkle?” RIley says.   
“My great-grandfather left Denmark and came to America right after World War II.” Farkle says.   
“Just him?” Maya asks and Farkle sits down.   
“I think he was the only one left.” Farkle says.   
“Well, what about the others before him?” Riley asks.   
“I don't think they were named Minkus.” Farkle says.   
“Well, who were they?” Lucas asks.   
“I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever know. There aren't birth records. All I know is that during World War II, he was adopted by a Christian family named Minkus in Denmark who wanted to help him.” Farkle says.   
“Help him what?” Lucas asks  
“Help him live.” Zay says, sitting down next to Farkle. “His great-grandfather was Jewish.”   
“Sometimes it's real hard when you find out your story. My whole family…” Farkle trails off.  
“Yeah. I'm here if you ever want to talk.” Zay says.   
“Me, too.” Farkle says. “I found out about these wonderful people called "Christian Rescuers." They saved babies by taking them in when they were…” Riley quickly hugs him. “Thanks. I'm glad you found your story, Riley. I'm happy you all did. My story will be about how lucky we are to live in a place that allows you to come here so you can be whoever you are. But that's all I can really tell you about my heritage right now. Because I'm still finding out who I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter. Next one up next SUNDAY**


	13. Girl Meets I Do

Jo’s POV

 

“They're getting married!” Riley exclaims as I jump through the window and sit next to Maya.   
“I'll believe it when I see it.” Maya says.  
“Maya Penelope Hunter!” Riley exclaims.   
“No, still Maya Hart.” Maya says.  
“What's my name gonna be?” Riley asks.   
“Really?” I say.   
“How do you not understand this?” Maya asks.   
“I can't even think straight. So excited.” Riley says. “Once Uncle Shawn marries your mother, it's like we're gonna be related. We're already like sisters, and then we're gonna be like cousins! That... that's less. What happened?”   
“Riley, you know how I feel about hope, okay?” Maya says. “Please don't get my hopes up for this wedding.”  
“Hope is not for suckers anymore, Maya.” Riley says. “Hope has finally come around to beam for you.”  
“Well, I'd like to believe that, but you turned me back into me, and me knows better.” Maya says.  
“Hey, happily ever after is happening, so get your fairytale butt out of the dungeon and into the sunlight.” Riley says.   
There’s knocking at the door.   
“And here comes the dragon to burn down everything.” Maya says.  
“Hi, girls.” Mrs Matthews says as she walks in with her husband.   
:The wedding's off. I knew it. I mean "hi."” Maya quickly says.   
“She's a-scared.” Riley says.   
“You're his best friend, Matthews. You know he ain't going through with it.” Maya says.  
“As long as I've known him, I have never seen him this happy. Because I've never seen him happy.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Maya, we are planning the wedding.” Mrs Matthews says. “We want you to help.”   
“This is happening?” Maya asks.   
“This is happening.” Riley says.  
“Prove it.” Maya says.  
“Katy!” Mrs Matthews calls.  
“Happy!” Mr Matthews calls.   
“Please be there.” Maya pleads.   
“Hey. What's up, kiddo?” Shawn asks as he walks in.   
“Maya's scared that the wedding's gonna come apart like... come apart like... What is something that has come apart?” Riley asks.   
“All of their previous relationships.” Maya says.   
“Maya, Shawn and I are blessed to have found each other. No one's going anywhere.” Ms Katy says.  
“How can you be sure?” Maya asks.   
“'Cause of this.” Ms Katy says and their fingers are in one of those finger traps that I can’t rememeber the name of.   
“Come on, Maya.” Shawn says. “Your mom and I are perfect for each other.”  
“Twist the knife, why don't ya?” Mr Matthews says.   
“Try to be strong, Cory.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“30 years I gave him.” Mr Matthews says.  
“Those are just words, Shawn. You love each other, then prove it.” Maya says.   
Ms Katy and Shawn get out of the finger trap.   
“I've always known how to get out of anything, Maya.” Shawn says. “The only thing that holds me here is her.”   
“Aww!” Mrs Matthews and Riley say.   
“You make me sick.” Mr Matthews says, standing up and leaving.   
“Well, it's good he left, 'cause he would've hated this.” Shawn says. “"There was nowhere to go but everywhere, so just keep on rolling under the stars." Kerouac wrote that in On the Road. I feel like my entire life I've been on the road.”   
“Well, welcome home.” Ms Katy says and they hug.  
“Something good is happening for me?” Shawn asks.   
“Something good is happening for me?” Maya asks.   
“We got a wedding to plan, Maya. You gonna be a part of it?” Riley asks.

Riley had asked if I wanted to sleepover with her and Maya but I told her I couldn’t cause I’m pretty sure I have to fly under the radar at the foster home with how much I’ve been breaking the rules lately. 

So, it’s the next day and Maya, Riley and I are sitting on the couch in Topangas while Mrs Matthews and Ms Katy go through a quiz or something.  
“Question number 10.” Mrs Matthews says. “Do the thoughts of your fiancé make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?”   
“I don't even know his middle name.” Ms Katy says.   
“It's Patrick.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Patrick.” Ms Katy says. “Shawn Patrick Hunter... I wanna marry him! Fuzzy!”  
“Okay, I'll... I'll go ahead and put "yes."” Mrs Matthews says.  
“Why would someone who had something go so unbelievably wrong want to do it all over again?” Maya asks.   
“She loves Shawn?” Riley suggests.   
“She loved my father.” Maya says.  
“Well, Shawn isn't like your father.” Riley says.   
“What if my father wasn't like my father until he met my mother?” Maya asks. “What if my mother has some sort of, like, nut gene that in combination with any man at all makes him go from "I do" to "What I do"?”   
“Well, I think that the hope is that Shawn is not just any man at all.” Riley says.  
“I want him in my life forever.” maya says.   
“So?” Riley asks.   
“So my experience is that getting married kills that real good.” Maya says.   
“Well, that's not what happens in my experience.” Riley says.   
“It’s what happened in Jo’s experience too.” Maya says.   
“I’m pretty sure I bunch of bad happened in my experience but marriage wasn’t one of the things.” I say.   
“Well, Riley, you're lucky and I'm not.” Maya says.  
“Okay, well, then here's all the luck I got.” Riley says and she ‘transfers’ her luck to Maya.   
“Thanks, Riles. Did you save any luck for yourself?” Maya asks.   
“Okay, here.” Riley says, pulling ‘luck’ out of her shoe.  
“Okay, Katy. By the power vested in me as the quiz giver of this magazine, I know declare... none of this means anything.” Mrs Matthews says. “Here's what matters. You're on the edge of a cliff. Today is the cliff. Tomorrow, there is nothing underneath your feet. Hopefully every day brings solid ground. But with everything you know... are you jumping or what?”   
“I have long since reconciled with God that if nothing else remarkable happens in my life, I am thankful for my daughter and for friends who care about me.” Ms Katy says, hugging Maya. “And if that's all I ever get, then it's a lovely life and I'm grateful for it.”  
“Well, Katy, as your friend, I want you to have more.” Mrs Matthews says.   
Ms Katy and Mrs Matthew hug and then leave.   
“Maya, as your friend, I want you to have more.” Riley says.   
“You heard her.” Maya says. “She has a lovely life now, and you know what the difference is between this time and last time?”   
“What?” Riley asks.   
“I'm here to stop anything that could change that.” Maya says, standing up and leaving.   
“Oh, no.” I say and I run after her, leaving Riley behind. 

I jump in through the bay window. I had run really far in front of Maya cause I knew what she was gonna do. Anyways, I jump in through the window and run to the living room.   
“Oh, can you believe that this is happening?” Shawn says.   
“I don't see how anything could possibly stop it.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Just wait.” I say and Maya walks in the door and locks it behind her.   
There’s a knock at the door.   
“Who is it?” Maya asks.   
“Riley Matthews.” Riley answers. Maya opens the door.   
“I'm doing this myself, okay? I don't need your stupid optimism. I only want reality.” Maya says and shuts the door in RIley’s face.   
“Well, the reality is you forgot to bolt the door!” RIley says as she opens the door. Maya pushes her out and locks the door.   
“Ya-chow! Keys!” Riley says, holding her keys up.  
“Ya-chow! Let me see!” Maya says and takes the keys and bolts the door again.   
“Well, now I'm stuck good.” Riley says.   
“Why do you want to marry my mother?” Maya asks.  
“To get back at me.” Mr Matthews says.   
“'Cause I love her, Maya.” Shawn says.   
“Words. Those are just words.” Maya says.   
“Yeah, they are. But I don't say those words a lot, all right?” Shawn asks. “I was never even sure what they meant. And now I am. They're the best words I got. So, they're important. I want you to understand them.”   
Then, Maya runs and I hear Riley scream.   
“Continue.” Maya says when she gets back.  
“I already asked you for your blessing, and you gave it.” Shawn says.   
“Yes, okay. That's why words aren't enough. Look, I feel different. I feel scared.” Maya says and I walk over to her and hold her hand.   
“Of what?” Shawn asks.   
“Of why this needs to happen at all.” Maya says, sitting on the couch next to Shanw. “You like my mother, she likes you. Everyone's happy, so what's the reason that anything else needs to happen?”   
“You and me are the same.” Shawn says,   
“We are. Bad things happen to us.” Maya says.   
“They do.” Shawn says.   
“So what if life doesn't know that this is happening yet and what if life figures out that we're involved? That's when something bad happens.” Maya says.   
“What if she's right?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“She's wrong.” Shawn says.   
“Why?” Mr Matthews asks.  
“Because I want her to be wrong.” Shawn says.   
“Why get life involved with a big ceremony?” Maya asks.   
“Because your mother and I want to invite life to this ceremony, Maya. We want life to change us for the better.” Shawn says.   
“Promise me this will work.” Maya says.  
“No, I can't.” Shawn says. “I can promise that I want it to. And I can promise that you're a big part of that. Ask me why.”  
“Why?” Maya asks.   
“'Cause I never want to let you down.” Shawn tells her.   
“Get her! And get my key back.” Riley exclaims as Mrs Matthews opens the door with Ms. Katy following behind.   
“Maya, what are you doin'?” Ms Katy asks.   
“I know you like me. I like you too.” Maya says to Shawn. “Thanks for everything you've ever done for me because it's perfect. I want it to stay perfect. I don't want it to not be perfect, so game over. Thanks for playing.”  
“Hey, kid, let me stop you right there.” Shawn says. “This wedding ain't about you.”  
“What?” Maya asks.   
“This wedding is about your mother and me.” Shawn says. “I'm marrying her because I love her.”   
“Hey, thanks.” Ms Katy says.   
“Anytime.” Shawn says. “You're gonna hear it a lot. And guess what else? We respect your tragedies, Maya. We do. We've had our own. But we're taking a leap of faith here. You wanna jump with us?”   
“Prove you're ready.” Maya says.   
“What, right now?” Shawn asks.   
“Right now.” Maya says.   
“I can't do that. How could I possibly do that?” Shawn asks and then he takes Ms Katy and runs out the door. “Hey, Maya. We jumpin' or what?” Maya runs out with and we all follow behind. 

Up on the roof in a wedding ceremony place.   
“So what do you wanna do tonight? Dinner, movie... get married?” Shawn asks Ms Katy.   
“Huh. Well, isn't this reckless and spontaneous of you, Shawn Patrick Hunter.” Ms Katy says.   
“That's me.” Shanw says.   
“Oh, my gosh. He really loves her.” Maya says. “She really loves him. Shawn? Uh, it would... it would be okay if, like, some of this had a little bit to do with me.”   
“Then it does.” Shawn says.   
“That's nice.” Ms Katy says. “That's so nice! Would you please excuse me?”  
“Maybe for a second.” Shawn says.   
Ms Katy goes to Mrs Matthews and Riley and I walk over to Maya and sit on the bench. Soon Mr Matthews pulls Shawn out and Mrs Matthews takes Ms Katy.   
“This is something good.” Riley says. “This is something good that is happening to you, Maya.”   
“This is what it feels like.” Maya says.   
Riley and I give Maya a hug. 

Up on the roof at night for the wedding. They made me wear a dress. A DRESS. A pink flowy stupid dress. Ughhhhh.   
We walk down the isle as the i don’t know, something.   
“Fee-nay?” Mrs Matthews asks as Feeny walks in.   
“Fuh-huh…”Riley, Maya and I start until we’re cut off.   
“Cut it out.” Mr Feeny says.   
“Yes, sir.” We all say.   
“You're a minister too?” RIley asks.   
“Just go with it.” Mr Feeny says.   
“Okay.” Riley says   
“I am many things to many people.” Mr Feeny says.  
“Grandpa!” Auggie exclaims.   
“No.” Mr Feeny says.   
Shawn walks down the isle after talking with Mr Matthews.   
“May I give you away too?” Mr Matthews asks and Ms Katy comes out in a beautiful dress.   
Music play and Mr Matthews walks Ms Katy down the isle.   
“I'm probably gonna cry.” Maya says and I lean my head on her shoulder.  
“Baby.” riley says.   
“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls: Shawn Patrick Hunter and Katy Grace... Cleeterbooskay.” Mr Feeny says.   
“It's Clutterbucket.” Ms Katy says.   
“Yes, I know. I'm just trying to give you some dignity.” Mr Feeny says.   
“Well, then make me Hunter as quick as you can.” Ms Katy says.   
“Now I believe you two have written your own vows.” Mr Feeny says. “Mr. Hunter, the assignment is due right now.”  
“He needs more time, Feeny.” Mr Matthews says.  
“You got anything?” Mr Feeny asks Ms Katy.   
“Yeah.” Ms Katy says. “I was looking for a quote that applied to us, and what I found was... ‘Marrying for love may be a bit risky, but it is so honest, God can't help but smile on it.’ The lives we've lead until now have made us both wonder if like knows what it's doing with us at all.”   
“Here's my life.” Shawn says. “My two best friends get married... and have a daughter who has a best friend whose mother is you. I believe in life and in the long road that led me here to you. I promise I'll walk with you as long as you'll let me.”  
“I promise I will walk with you no matter where it leads.” Ms Katy says.   
“As long as you're next to me... this is our road.” Shawn says.   
“Who wrote that for you?” Mr Feeny asks.   
“We wrote it together.” Ms Katy says.   
“Oh. Well, Mr. Hunter, I always knew you had potential.” Mr Feeny says.   
“Do you, Katy Grace, take Shawn Patrick…” Mr Feeny says.   
“Wait a minute.” Maya stops. “Before this happens... I'm with you. I'm jumping with you.”  
“Thanks, kiddo.” Shawn says.   
“And I've always been with you.” Maya says to her mother. They hug and Mrs Matthews and Riley hug. Seeing them kinda makes me upset, like there’s a hole in my heart from my mother.   
“Proceed.” Maya says and she walks back over to us.   
“To have and to hold until death do you part?” Mr Feeny asks.   
“Yes. Yes, I do no matter what happens.” Ms Katy says.   
“And do you, Shawn Patrick, take Katy Grace to have and to hold until death do you part?” Mr feeny asks.   
“I do.” Shawn says. “Guys! I do.”   
“Then I pronounce you man and wife.” Mr Feeny says and they kiss. “You... you may... yeah, but... okay.”   
We applaud and start to walk off the roof. 

“We did it!” Riley says as we sit in the bay window.   
“Wait, is Shawn my father now?” Maya asks.   
“Not officially. He would have to adopt you first.” Riley says.   
“Get on it.” Maya tells her.   
“I'm all over it.” Riley says.   
“Hello, my wife.” Shawn says as they walk in.   
“Hello, my husband.” Ms Katy says.   
“Hello, my wife.” Mr Matthews says.   
“What are you doing?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“Hey, where are you guys going on your honeymoon?” Ava asks.   
“Shawn is taking me to Fiji.” Ms Katy says.   
“Take me to Fiji.” Ava demands   
“You killed me, Shawn.” Auggie says.   
“You ready?” Shawn asks.   
“For the rest of my life.” Ms Katy says.   
“Um, am I your daughter now?” Maya asks.   
“Well, it's how I'd like to think of you. If it's okay.” Shawn says.   
“That is the most okay thing that's ever happened to me.” Maya says.   
“Bye.” We all say to them.

I had just ran to my foster home and amm sitting on the roof by the ledge. My hand is holding my head up as I stare out at the night.   
“Thought I’d find you up here.” I hear from behind me.   
I turn around and see Max standing there.   
“Mind if I join you?” He asks.   
He sits down next to me.   
“A dress?” He asks.   
“Yeah.” I say. “I was just at a wedding.”   
“Oh.” Max says. “Are you okay? That must have been hard to watch.”   
“I’m fine.” I tell him. “It was a little hard to watch but I’m super happy for Maya. She’s happy right now and the happiness of my best friends is more important to me than anything.”  
“Good things will happen for you too.” Max tells me.   
I lean my head against his shoulder and we sit there, staring at the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter. Next one up next SUNDAY**


	14. Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 1

Jo’s POV

 

“Nature.” Mr Matthews says, hitting the black board with a stick and starting history class. “Makes us sneeze, puts us in the infirmary. Nature.”  
“What's he got against nature?” Maya asks. “Isn't he running the Nature Club?”  
“He's only running the Nature Club because it was either that or the Ski Club.” Riley says.   
“So why didn't he choose the Ski Club?” Lucas asks.   
“He can't run the Ski Club because of what happened and the Mount Sun Lodge when they were our age.” Riley says.  
“Nature.” Mr Matthews says, hitting the board again. “The only place a bear can kill ya from. Nature.”   
“Well, what happened at the ski lodge?” Zay asks.  
“A mountain girl kissed him.” Riley whispers to us.   
“I didn't kiss her back.” Mr Matthews defends.   
“Nature.” Maya says, slamming her hands on her desk.   
“How 'bout I throw you back in the street where ya came from, you waif?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Those were very bad times for Cory and Topanga, but everything's fine now, except we can't ski ever or say "ski" or walk downhill.” Riley says.  
“So why is he all upset with nature?” Farkle asks.  
“Guess where the hike is.” Riley says.   
“The Mount Sun Lodge” Smackle says.   
“Nature.” Mr Matthews says and he hits the stick against the board and the stick breaks.   
“What are you doing, Dad?” Riley asks.   
“The ski lodge was almost the end of Cory and Topanga, America's sweethearts.” Mr Matthews says. “And now, I know something's gonna happen there for you. So, I am preparing ya... for nature.” He throws the rest of the stick at the board.   
“We're just going up to see the leaves change color.” Lucas says.   
“Nature puts on a great show when it wants to.” Zay says.  
“Indeed, Zay.” Smackle says.   
“The leaves seem to scream out…” Farkle starts.   
“"Hey, look at me!"” Smackle says.   
“"You think I'm pretty!"” Farkle says.   
“"But I'm actually dead."” Smackle finishes. “The preceding was brought to you by the Smarkle Corporation.”  
“Explaining big concepts with little words for you.” Farkle says.  
“All right, before we get on the bus, I want to talk to you guys about the other kind of nature.” Mr Matthews says. “The human kind.”  
“Here it comes.” Zay says.   
“Ohh, I've been on these kind of trips before.” Mr Matthews says. “We made our plans, we had our blueprints. Well, you know what's gonna happen to all your little teenage plans? Nothin'!”   
“Why not?” Smackle asks.   
“Because I am gonna be your chaperone, and I will be doggin' you every step like a dog.” Mr Matthews says.   
“What makes you think we're like that, Matthews?” Maya asks.   
“Get a load of Yogi and Darby over here.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Uh, they go by Yoby now.” Zay says.  
“Yeah. Didn't you see their ad in the school newspaper?” Lucas asks.  
“Well... it's not Yoby I'm worried about anyway. Yoby's forever.” Mr Matthews says. “It's this three-headed, creeping triangle that won't die that concerns me.”  
“Why do you have to…” Riley starts.   
“Bring that up…” Maya says.   
“For?” Lucas finishes.   
“Because the triangle is going to the great outdoors.” Mr Matthews says. “So, we are gonna need some great chaperons.”   
“We got this completely under control, Matthews. My human nature is completely under control and there's nothin' or nobody who could ever change that.” Maya says.  
Then, Josh walks in.  
“Hey, kiddies.” Josh says.   
“I'm wrong.” Maya laughs.   
“Here we go.” Riley says.   
“You're my chaperone.” Maya says.   
“I invited him.” Mrs Matthews says, walking in.   
“I love you!” Maya exclaims.   
“I'm coming too.” Mrs Matthews says.  
“I invited her. I'm smart.” Mr Matthews says.   
“We'll be watching over you.” Mrs Matthews says.  
“‘Kay.” Maya says.  
“My name's Josh, and I'll be with you all day and all night, so no monkey business.” Jos\h says and Maya imitates a monkey.

I got Max to cover for me at the foster home for today but when she finds out I’m not there tomorrow, I’m probably gonna get it. But I wanna be with my friends, so it’s worth it.   
Anyways….  
Riley fell off the bus and hurt her ankle, Maya and Lucas were helping her walk and I’m in the back with Zay.   
“When's the first nature hike, dreamboat?” Smackle asks as she, Farkle, Zay and I walk into the lodge.   
“Smackle, do you even know who this is?” Farkle asks her.   
“He's Maya's Boing.” Smackle says.  
“Then why would you call him dreamboat?” Farkle asks.   
“Look at him.” Smackle says.   
“Okay, while Cory and Topanga are checking us in, let me welcome you all to Mount Sun Lodge, where we are here to turn our thoughts away from our indoor relationships and towards our relationships with the outdoors.” Josh says.   
“Yeah, I don't think so, Cub Scout.” Zay says and we turn to look at all the couples in the lodge.  
“You brought them here on Couples Weekend?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“Of course I did.” Mr Matthews mutters.   
“Nature Sez: Tree's A crowd." Zay reads off the board.   
"Moonlight Walk: Triangle Trail." Smackle reads.   
"Riley, Maya, Lucas: Enough Already!" Farkle says reading the one he wrote in. “Huh.” 

We went on a hike. Yay.   
Now, back to the lodge.   
“How was it?” Riley asks as we walk in.   
“Oh, just like you'd think.” Lucas says. “Farkle wandered off the trail, and Maya broke the rules and went after him.”  
“Maya, you broke the rules?” Riley asks, standing up.   
“Yeah.” Lucas says. “She always breaks the rules, but this time, she could have been killed. It's like you never know when to stop.”   
“Farkle.” Maya says, pointing to him.   
“She saved my life.” Farkle says.   
“Wait, what happened?” Riley asks.   
“I was chasing a rare Achemon Sphinx Moth for my collection.” Farkle says.   
“I have one.” Smackle says.  
“He was flying around like he was taunting me, and no one taunts Farkle!” FArkle exclaims.   
“F-lehh.” Smackle says.   
“F-lahh!” Farkle exclaims back. “I grabbed him out of the air, looked him in the eye, and said, "Achemon? Ache-mine!"”   
“Now tell them what really happened, honey.” Smackle says.  
“He tricked me.” Farkle says. “He flew over there, and I went after him and slipped off the edge of the trail. I was hanging on by a tree branch. I was hanging by my fingertips.”  
“Maya tears off, jumps up, and saves him.” Zay says.  
“What were you doing?” Riley asks.  
“I was saving Smackle.” Lucas says.  
“What happened to you?” Riley asks Smackle.   
“I was all, "Help, Lucas. Help."” Smackle says.   
“All while Farkle was hanging from a tree?” Riley asks.   
“No, every chance I get.” Smackle says.   
“Come on, Lone Star. You're not really mad at me. You like when we tangle. That's what you like about me. You just don't want to admit it.” Maya says.  
“No, it's not, Maya. I don't think it is.” Lucas says.   
Smackle and Farkle start to walk and Zay and I follow.  
“Why are you two with us?” Farkle asks.   
“'Cause as crazy as you two are, you're nowhere near as messed up as them.” Zay says. 

We sit at the couches by the fire pit.   
“Okay, triangle over.” Riley says, walking over and I watch them. “Our mothers told us that you made a choice.”  
“Yeah, I did, but this shouldn't be my choice.” Lucas says. “It should be a decision that we all make.”   
“I got no pride. Just flip a coin. Let's get a pizza.” Maya says.  
“Movie night!” Josh exclaims.   
“Movie night!” Lucas exclaims.   
“Coward!” Maya and Riley say.   
“I know.” Lucas says.   
“All right, we got a bunch to pick from, so let's see what we got here.” Josh says.   
“I want a spy thriller. Two spies in love with lots of danger.” Maya says.   
“Why does it always gotta be danger with you?” Lucas asks.   
“Romance! I want to cry my eyes out! Boy meets girl, boy stays with girl, nothing bad happens. The end.” Riley says and she cries a little.   
“Okay, so dangerous life with you and crying my eyes out with you.” Lucas says. “That's what we got here? No other choices?”   
“Oh, believe me, the story of your lives is better than whatever we got here.” Josh says.   
“Okay, well, if we're actually gonna decide this, then we should imagine what our lives would be like together.” Lucas says. Lucas,Maya and Riley sit in front of all of us.   
“Okay. Here's ours.” Maya says.  
TIME SKIP  
“You're just jealous that our lives together would be action and adventure and Lucas and I would save the world.” Riley says.   
“You'd... you'd tear each other into pieces.” Riley says.  
“What are y'all looking at?” Maya asks us.   
“You.” Farkle says.   
“We've been watching this thing for the past two years.” Smackle says.   
“We wanna see how it ends.” I say, stealing some of Zay’s popcorn.   
“You think we'd tear each other to pieces?” Maya asks Riley.   
“Yeah, I can see it.” Lucas says.   
“Stop helping her.” Maya says.   
“This doesn't need any help.” Riley says. “I know you two. I know how this ends.”   
TIME SKIP  
“Maya, we'd rather argue with each other than save the world.” Lucas points out after their fantasy story is over.   
“Wah-wah.” Maya says.   
“Well, there's a new world now. My world.” Riley says. “And it's fabulous.”  
“Yeah? What's it look like?” Lucas asks.   
Riley, Maya and Lucas look over and Zay and I look to where they’re looking. Not sure why we’re looking at the back wall, but I’m just gonna go with it.   
TIME SKIP  
“What could you have possibly come up with?” Riley asks Maya.   
“Oh, nothing.” Maya says. “Except everybody's gonna be dead.”  
“Why does everybody always have to be dead?” Riley asks.   
“I will show you.” Maya says.  
TIME SKIP  
Next thing I know, we’re all clapping. So I join in cause why not.   
“Wait, no, stop. None of that is what's going to happen.” Riley says.   
“We care about each other too much to let anything like that happen, right?” Maya says.   
“I hope so.” Lucas says.   
“We do.” Riley says. “So, I hope you guys aren't looking for some big fight…”   
“'Cause there isn't gonna be one.” Maya finishes.  
“But we wanted one!” Zay exclaims, standing up.   
“They already said there isn't gonna be one.” Farkle says, standing in front of Zay.  
“But I wanted one!” Zay says.   
“You wanna have one?” Farkle asks.   
“Yeah!” Zay says.   
“No.”Farkle and I say at the same time.   
“Boy, that was a quick one.” Zay says, smiling.   
EVeryone leaves except for Darby and Yogi, the triangle and me sitting on the end of the couch near the three.   
“Maybe my dad was right.” Riley says. “Maybe we can't decide this. Maybe only nature can, because nature is what's stronger than us.”  
“So our lives are just gonna depend on whatever nature decides to do with us?” Lucas asks.  
“Or what we do with our human nature.” Riley says.   
“Aren't we smart enough to know what to do?” Maya asks.   
“I believe we are.” RIley says.   
“You know what? She's right. No matter what we decide, this is our world and it's only the right decision if we stay friends.” Lucas says.  
“We can control that, right?” Maya asks.   
“Actually, this brings up an interesting question.” Mr Matthews says, from the corner of the room. “Who is in control of your life?”   
“I am! Now go to bed.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Lesson over.” Mr Matthews says.   
We all get up to leave.   
“Riles, you want help up the stairs?” Maya asks.   
“Not really tired.” Riley says.  
“Mom? Is it okay if I stay awake for a bit?” Riley asks and they hug.   
“Just a bit.” Mrs Matthews says.  
“Come on, Riles.” Maya says. “You really think nature is just gonna have an answer blow in with the wind?”   
“Just want to look at the sky a while.” Riley says. Riley hugs Maya and then me.   
“G’nite.” I say.   
“Night.” Riley replies.   
“Come’on, Jo.” Maya says and we walk up the stairs to go to our room.   
“Night.” I tell Maya before closing my eyes.   
Thoughts consume my mind as I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys liked that chapter. I only put the TIME SKIPs in there because I didn't know how to tell those weird fantasy stories. Hope you guys enjoyed, Don't forget to like and comment. Next chapter up next SUNDAY**


	15. Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2

Jo’s POV

Maya and Lucas and I and a bunch of others are standing on the stairs as Riley talks to a boy.   
“It was really great talking to you, Evan, but I have to get upstairs right now before…” Riley says before she’s cut off.   
“She's wearing the same clothes.” Maya says with a smile.   
“Who's that?” Lucas asks, pointing to the boy.   
“While we're wearing new different clothes.” Maya says.   
“Who's that?” Lucas asks again.   
“She looks sleepy to me.” Maya says.   
“Yeah, that one there, who is that?” Lucas asks.   
“Ma... Dad…” Riley calls.   
“You got caught, kid.” Mr Matthews says.   
“You know what helps though?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“Nothing.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Yeah.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Okay, this is ridiculous. Are you really going to make me explain myself?” Riley asks as we walk down the stairs to her.   
“What do you think?” Maya asks Lucas.   
“Yes.” Lucas says.   
“Yes.” Maya says.   
“I’m out.” I say and I go over to the fire place. I zone out until I hear Smackle.   
“You're wearing the same clothes.” Smackle says and I walk over to the edge of the stairs.   
“You look sleepy to me.” Farkle says.   
“Who's that? That one there. Who's that?” Zay asks.   
“We already went through this.” I tell them and go sit by the fireplace again. 

“This is a game we're going to play.” I hear as I walk down the stairs. I see Lucas and Josh sitting next to the fire and the other boy, Evan, sits down on the couch. I stand by the stairs and listen as Riley and Maya come to stand next to me. “We've had it behind the counter for years. Yeah, I'm going to read you come questions from this book. It's called the Official Guide to Who Belongs With Who.”  
“The book's gonna tell us?” Riley asks.   
“No!” Mr Matthews exclaims in the doorway. “I remember that book. That book is evil. The first question is, "if you could change your mate into one animal, what would it be?" And the only answer is, the falcon.”   
“How do you know that?” Maya asks.  
“Because I am the falcon.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Of course, you are.” Riley says.  
“Let's play.” Maya says.   
“Let's find out who belongs with who?” Riley says.   
“Don't do it. Nobody do it.” Mr Matthews warns. Riley and Maya walk over and sit on the couch. “Jo, run. Protect yourself.”   
“I kinda wanna see where this goes.” I say and I sit in front of the fireplace. Lucas and Josh had moved to the couch Evan was on and Riley and Maya were on the couch across from them.   
“No one ever listens to the falcon.” Mr Matthews says.   
Then, Smackle, Zay, and Farkle run in and sit next to me, Zay and Farkle on both sides of me and Smackle next to Farkle.   
“You all deserve what you get.” Mr Matthews says and he leaves. 

“Question number one…” Evan reads from the book.   
“If you could change your mate into one animal…” Riley starts but she gets cut off.   
“It's not even the same question.” Evan says.   
“Why not?” Maya asks.  
“Because this is Who Belongs With Who, The Next Generation.” Evan says. “This question's for you guys. The most important part of any meaningful relationship is, A, romance…”  
“Yes, romance. Isn't that the whole point of a relationship?” Riley asks.   
“It says any relationship, it doesn't just mean you guys and Lucas.” Farkle says.   
“Yeah, it also means relationships with your friends.” Josh says.  
“So if the answer isn't romance, then what else you got?” Riley asks.   
“B, adventure.” Evan says.   
“Yes, adventure.” Maya says. “Break the rules.”  
“You don't have to break the rules to have an adventure.” Lucas says.   
“What do you have against breaking the rules, Ranger Rick?” Maya asks.   
“That's who he used to be, Maya.” Zay says. “Cost him a year of his life. I think maybe he's learned something.”  
“Read the other choice.” Farkle says.  
“How do you know there is one?” Evan asks.   
“In multiple choice there are always the answers that are close, but then there's the correct answer and as soon as you hear it, you know it's right.” Smackle says.   
“And I don't think we've heard the right answer yet, so I know the most meaningful part of any relationship is C.” Farkle says.  
“One for us. Next question.” Smackle says with a smile.   
“Can we please hear what C is?” Lucas asks.   
“C, conversation.” Evan says.   
“Ding.” Smackle says, standing up an putting her hand out for a high five from Farkle. Farkle gives her a hug instead. “Even better. I love these now.”  
“How come?” Maya asks.   
“Because Smackle and I have had so many good conversations now that I think she trusts me.” Farkle says.   
“I do.” Smackle says.   
“I like these, too.” Farkle says and they sit back down.   
“So the most meaningful part of a relationship is talking to each other?” Riley asks.   
“And with the right person, sometimes you can talk all night.” Evan says.   
“Yup, maybe so.” Lucas says. “Well, if y'all will excuse me, I'm gonna go over there and maybe, I don't know, kick a tree.” Lucas leaves.   
“Will y'all excuse me? I'm going to go over there and maybe, I don't know, save a tree.” Zay says, running after Lucas.   
“Question number two. How do you know if you love somebody?” Evan asks.   
“You know what? I'm through playing games, I want to talk to you.” Maya says.   
“Who?” Everyone asks.   
Maya grabs Josh’s hand.   
“I just need to think. Yeah, I just need to think.” Riley says, getting up.   
“May I please see that book?” Farkle asks from next to me.   
“This book?” Evan asks. “Okay, what do you need to see this book for?”  
“Smackle, distract him.” Farkle says.  
Smackle distracts him and Farkle grabs the book.   
“"If you could change your mate into one animal..." Is this the same book from when Mister and Missus Matthews were here last? You were making up the questions?” Farkle asks.   
“Why would you do that?” Smackle asks.   
“Hi. I'm Evan, your friendly mountain guide. And I want to help people find the way to places they never thought they could reach before.” Evan says.   
“How do you know so much about us?” Farkle asks.  
“I was talking with Riley all night.” Evan says. “You would think that for one second we could talk about her and me... but you guys were all she wanted to talk about.”  
Evan leaves, so do Riley, Farkle and Maya.   
And I just sit there with my legs crossed under me and my arms across my chest, thinking. 

A lot later…  
“You couldn't get them to pack their own bags?” Mr Matthews asks as he and Mrs Matthews walk down the stairs with bags in their hands.   
I’m sitting on the stone bench in front of the fireplace with my legs crossed, even though everyone else was already on the bus.   
“Well, every time I came down and tried, they were so adorable I just couldn't do it. I'm really glad we came here this weekend. It was a good time. You can come here anytime you want.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Mr. Matthews…” Evan starts.   
“Yes?” Mr Matthews asks.  
“My mother says hello.” Evan says. Mr Matthews’ eyes go wide and Mrs Matthews looks like she’s gonna kill someone.   
“I'm never coming here again.” Mrs Matthews say walking out.   
“Nature!” Mr Matthews says before running out.  
I get up from my spot and tap on Evan’s desk before leeaving.  
“See ya.” I say, leaving through the door. 

“You and Lucas.” Maya says.   
“We're going to try.” Riley says. “My first boyfriend. Because you made sure it was okay.”  
“You would do the same for me.” Riley says.  
“I hope I would.” Riley says.  
“Riles, you stepped back the minute you thought I had feelings for him.” Maya says. “You were ready to give him up for me no matter what you felt.”  
“I would do anything for you.” Riley says.   
“I know.” Maya says.   
“So, you and Josh?” Riley asks.  
“Someday.” Maya says. “Who knows? Who knows anything?”   
“I do.” Riley says. “I know that if you're lucky in this life, you get an extraordinary relationship. My mother and my father met each other very early and stayed together for the rest of their lives. Our first boyfriends, Maya. Who knows how long that's going to last? We're going to meet new people all of the time. But if there's one thing that I know for sure in my life... it's that you are my extraordinary relationship, Maya. And you too, Jo.”  
“Thunder.” Riley says, putting her hand up.   
“Lightning.” Maya says, latching onto Rileys hand.  
“Forever.” I say, putting my hand on top of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Next chapter up next SUNDAY


	16. Girl Meets Bear

Jo’s POV

 

“Tomorrow morning, the sun rises at 6:17 a.m., at which time we will leave the house so we are first in line for the most important day of our lives.” Maya says like a drill sergeant as Riley and I sit on the edge of Riley’s bed with our hands in our laps.  
“Maya, they're just tacos.” Riley says.   
“What?” Maya asks in a spaz attack or something.   
“Is it necessary that we are first in line?” Riley asks.   
“I would regard not being first in line as my greatest personal failure since not understanding fractions.” Maya says.   
“They're just parts of a number.” Riley says.  
“Well, parts?” Maya asks. “When would I ever need numbered parts?”  
“How many tacos are you having?” Riley asks.   
“Eight isn't enough, but nine is too many. There's no solution.” Maya says and I look at Riley next to me.   
“Yeah.” Riley says.   
“Okay, we took our showers and put on our clothes for tomorrow, so we're all ready to go when the sun comes up.” Maya says.   
“Barry-the-Bear Bear's excited too.” Riley says, giving her bear a hug. “I love you, Barry.”  
“Okay, we are all set to go, so nothing can go wrong. Will there be any stops in Rileytown?” Maya asks like a sergeant again.   
“Sir, no, sir!” Riley says, standing up and saluting.   
“Where will the only stop be?” Mata asks.   
“Paco's Tacos!” Riley says.   
“For their…” Maya says.  
“25th Anniversary 25-cent Tacopalooza!” Riley finishes.   
“This can’t get any crazier.” I say, crossing my legs under me.   
“Tacos!” Maya exclaims as Mr Matthews runs in with a taco shirt on.   
“Tacos!”Mr Matthews exclaims.   
“Tacos!” They yell together.   
“I stand corrected.” I say, watching them.   
“How many ya want?” Maya asks.   
“Eight-and-a-half.” Mr Matthews says and he runs out of the room.   
“Okay, tell me the rules.” Maya tells Maya. “One.”   
“I will not fall and break something and have to go to the hospital.” Riley says.   
“Two.” Maya says.   
“I will spend as little time in the hospital as possible.” Riley says.   
“Three.” Maya says.   
“I will not check my phone or read a story about a three-legged puppy and become inconsolable.” Riley says, sitting on the bed all sad. “What, does he just fall over or what?”   
Music plays on Maya’s phone and she runs for it.   
“Taco Alert from Paco's Tacos! 25-cent Tacopalooza all day tomorrow while supplies last! First 10 customers get a Paco Taco Bobblehead.” The phone says.   
“I want that bobblehead.” Maya says, dropping her phone.   
Riley tells Maya that she’ll get one and we go to sleep at the bay window.   
It’s morning now.   
“Go, go, go, go, go!” Maya says at the crack of dawn. She rips our blankets off and she starts through the window.   
“Wait!” Riley says.   
“No!” Maya exclaims.   
“Something's…” Riley says.   
“No!” Maya says.  
“Wrong.” Riley says.   
Maya groans and comes back through the window.   
Riley looks around.  
“Barry-the-Bear Bear! He's gone!” Riley exclaims.   
“Come on, that stupid bear has been hanging on by a thread for years! How is this a problem?” Maya asks.   
“I've had him all of my life, Maya.” Riley says. “Where is he? We have to find him. Barry.” She says in a sad voice.   
“Bobblehead.” Maya says, upset. Maya grabs onto my arm. “Please, help me out, Jo.” She pleads and I shrug, I don’t know what to say. “I’ll give you an extra taco.”  
“Vegetarian.” I tell her.   
She groans again and now we have to find Riley’s bear. 

Riley blares a horn in the living room.   
“Matthews family emergency!” Riley screams.   
“Move! Move, move, move!” Mrs Matthews yells.   
Mr Matthews and Auggie run through the room and out the door screaming.   
“Everybody out of the house in under 10 seconds! Yes!” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Riley, Maya, Jo, why are you girls still inside?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Everybody out of the house in under 10 seconds except for them. Yes!” Mrs Matthews exclaims.   
“Is this an actual emergency?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Yes!” Riley and Maya say together and I shrug.   
“Even if it's not, Momma loves a practice drill.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Did you get my tacos?” Mr Matthews asks   
“No.” Maya says.   
“Why not?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Barry-the-Bear Bear is missing!” Riley exclaims.   
“Ah, that bear has been hanging on by a thread for years.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Everybody knows this.” Maya says.   
“Riley, why can't you just look for Barry-the-Bear when you get back?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“Oh, sure. He's just missing. It's your day. I'm sorry.” Riley says. “Let's go, go, go, go, go.” She says, pulling Maya and I by our hands to the door.   
“You sure you're okay?” Maya asks, stopping before we go through the door.   
“I'm sure I'm not okay.” Riley says. “The last thing I said to him was, "I wish you were a Slinky."”  
“Riley, he'll show up. It's not really a big deal.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Attaboy. Let's see what happens now.” Mrs Matthews says as Maya leaves.   
“"Not a big deal"?” Riley asks and Maya runs in and attacks Mr Matthews.   
“I messed up. I messed up.” Mr Matthews defends, before Maya can attack him and he sits on the couch.   
“A teddy bear is a source of joy and comfort and security and love.” Riley says. “Barry was my childhood. Everything I went through, he went through. My childhood is missing.”  
There’s a knock on the door and I turn around and open it up.  
“What are you guys doing here?” Riley asks.   
“We were told there would be tacos.” Lucas says.  
“Three tacos please.” Farkle says.   
“Uh, may I have pancakes?” Zay asks.   
“You called them here?” Riley asks.   
“I invited them here. I wanted them to know what it's like to want a taco and not get a taco.” Maya says.   
“What could be worse than that, you…” Mr Matthews says.   
Music plays on Maya’s phone.   
“The bobbleheads are gone!” the phone says.   
Maya and Mr Matthews...attack?...the couch.   
“So... we're all here to look for your childhood teddy bear that Auggie chewed the face off of?” Lucas asks.   
“Oh boy.” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“Will we never let that go?” Auggie asks.   
Then, Riley screams.  
“I was remembering too hard.” Riley says.   
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just a little kid.” Auggie says. “I ate anything that got in my way.”   
“Auggie, it wasn't very nice to eat Riley's bear. And in fact, you would think in doing that, that would teach Riley not to eat someone's cookie.” Zay says.   
“Get off that.” Riley says.   
“I do not wish to.” Zay tells her.   
“That bear's been nothing but trouble for me my whole life.” Auggie says. “I just wanted you to play with me. I didn't do this.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Maya asks. “Then where were you the evening of the 15th?”   
“I was out of town on business.” Auggie says.   
“He didn't do it, guys.”Maya tells us.   
“You know what?” Mr Matthews asks. “If this means this much to my daughter, let's respect her feelings. Let's find that stupid, faceless bear.”   
“Y... you know, I... I would, but I... I got that big game with, uh, s... s... sports. Yeah.” Farkle stutters out.   
“Yeah, yeah, and I would too, but I got the, you know, the big... big science fair with, uh... I don't know.” Lucas stutters out.  
“Why did you two switch characters?” Zay asks.  
“We panicked!” Lucas exclaims.   
“We're gonna be trapped in here looking for a stuffed animal! We'll do anything to get out of it.” Farkle says.   
“I know. Who's up for a taco?” Lucas asks and Maya attacks Lucas. “You lost! Now get off of me.”   
“Well, I'll stick around here as long as it takes because I am a supportive friend.” Zay says.   
“Same here.” I say, sitting next to Zay in the kitchen.   
“Hey, Riley, what about just this once, I can be the unsupportive friend?” Maya asks.  
“Absolutely. Live your lives.” Riley says. “Oh, but before you go, one quick story.”  
“Hey, a story.” Maya says, sitting on the couch.   
“Once upon a time, there was a little, tiny Riley, and she was given a bear.” Riley starts. “And the little girl loved the little bear for the rest of her little life.” Riley finishes.   
“Whoa!” Maya says. “Great story! That was so good. Guys, let's go. Oh no.” She says when she realizes that everyone but her and me were crying.   
“We have to find that bear, you guys.” Zay says sadly.   
“Oh no.” Maya says.   
Music plays on Maya’s phone.   
“Everybody has gone Taco loco! I don't think there's anybody in New York City that doesn't have one of Paco's Tacos!”   
“You're wrong, Paco!” Maya says sadly.   
“We have to find that bear, you guys.” Zay says and everyone starts searching.   
“How is it possible that I can end up in a situation like this?” Maya asks. 

I sit with my back against the wall next to the door as I watch people search. Pretty soon, Maya comes and sits down next to me with her back against the door.   
“Life, we need to talk.” Maya says. “Here I am on taco day, no taco whatsoever. Would you care to explain yourself in your mysterious ways?”   
Then, the door opens, pushing Maya.   
“Hey, family!” Josh exclaims. “Don't try to pressure me into staying for dinner. I'm just here to do my laundry. That's right. That's a thing now. I do my laundry here. Did you know? 'Cause now you know.”  
“My brother!” Mr Matthews exclaims.   
“My laundry!” Josh says, handing Mr Matthews his laundry.   
“His laundry!” Mr Matthews says, tossing the bag to his wife and she stares at him. Mr Matthews lets out a scream. “I'm sorry. I lost my mind. I will just take these to the creek and I will wash them myself.”  
“What's everybody doing? Who's here?” Josh asks.   
“Who do you most want to be here?” Maya asks from behind the doorway. Josh looks at me and I point over to where Maya is.   
“Maya.” Josh says, helping her up.  
“Josh.” Maya says.   
“Long game?” Josh asks.   
“Long game.” Maya says.   
“We're looking for Riley's lost teddy.”Mrs Matthews says.   
“Barry-the-Bear Bear? She's had that thing forever. You lost it?” Josh asks as Riley walks in.   
“Yeah, but I think I'm ready to call Barry officially lost and head out for tacos.” Riley says.   
“No. Really? No.” Maya says.   
“No, no giving up.” Josh says.   
“Yes, give up. Yes.” Maya sadly says.   
“No, it's important we find it.” Josh says.   
“Why?” Riley asks.   
“Uncle Josh!” Auggie exclaims, running in.   
“Mr. Auggie.” Josh says.   
“How's college?” Auggie asks.   
“Oh, dude, you kidding? Dude, you kidding? Dude, the people, the parties, you kidding, dude?” Josh asks.   
“You want to stay here tonight?” Mrs Matthews asks.   
“Just a night? How about forever?” Josh asks, sitting on the couch.   
“Has it been a rough adjustment?” Farkle asks.   
“It was a rough adjustment for us in high school.” Maya says, sitting next to Josh. I satnd up and walk over to be around everyone else, standing.   
“What about college?” Zay asks.   
“You think you're ready. You think you're ready.” Josh says.   
“What's the matter, honey?” Maya says.   
“I wasn't ready! It's hard. I wasn't ready. My roommate and I, we don't get along at all, And I don't think it's my fault. I think it's his fault. He says "schnoop-aloop" at the end of everything. Who does that? Now ask me a question.” Josh says.   
“What time is it?” Zay asks.   
“11:15. Schnoop-aloop.” Josh says. “Ask me who I am.”  
“Who are you?” Farkle says.   
“I'm Schnoop-aloop's roommate.” Josh says. “You know what people say when they see me? They say, "Hey, that's Schnoop-aloop's roommate." My name is Josh. How did this happen to me? I'll tell you how it happened. I grew up. You know what I know? High school is you last stop before you grow up. So, you don't give up on that teddy bear. You hang on tight. You find that bear. You understand what's important, Riley?”  
“Yeah, I think I do. Lucas?” Riley asks.   
“After you.” Lucas says and they leave. 

Music plays.   
“Atención! Tacopalooza is officially over! Somebody just came and cleaned us out good! We'll do it again in 25 years.”   
“We looked everywhere.” Josh says and he and I walk over from searching. “We can't find it.”   
“I didn't think you would.” Maya says.   
“Why not?” I ask her.   
“Because I have a really strong feeling that it's supposed to be gone.” Maya says.   
“Where?” Josh asks.   
“Wherever these things go.” Maya says.   
“How are we gonna tell Riley?” Farkle asks  
“Hey, where is Riley?” Mr Matthews asks  
“She and Lucas were looking together.” Mrs Matthews says  
“Riley!” Mr Matthews calls.   
“Yes?” Riley asks, coming in.   
“Where have you guys been?” Zay asks. “We haven't seen you in a half an hour.”  
“An hour.” Maya says.   
“A half an hour.” Zay says.   
“I don't get it!” Maya exclaims.   
“Riley found what we needed to find.” Lucas says.   
“Yeah. Lucas and I found out that we were looking in the wrong place, so then we looked in the right place.” Riley says.   
“You found the bear?” Farkle asks.   
“No.” Riley says. “You find the bear?”  
“No. Sorry.” Farkle says.   
“Remember when Auggie wanted to give up Mr. Googly and grow up?” Maya asks.   
“But then I didn't. I wasn't ready.” Auggie says.  
“Yeah. Good for you.” Maya says. “But at some point, I think we are ready.”  
“How do we know when that is, Maya?” Auggie asks.   
“I think something inside us tells us. I think it actually comes to tell us.” Maya says. “Riles... I don't want to let you down, but I... think your bear is gone.”   
“Yeah. I don't want to let you down either. So, we got you this!” Riley says.   
Lucas comes in with a bag of taco and sings the music from Maya’s phone.   
“Tacos!” Maya and Mr Matthews screams.   
“Riles!” Maya says as the three of us go to sit on the couch.  
“Sorry I didn't realize sooner what was important, Maya.” Riley says. “So, I cried real hard.”  
“You didn't have to cry. It's not that important.” Maya says.   
“Yeah, I did or else he wouldn't have given me one.” Riley says.   
“What?” Maya asks and Riley pulls something out of the bag. “Bobblehead! Oh! Bobby, I will hold you tight and never let you go.”  
“Yes, you will, and that'll be okay.” Riley says.   
“Thanks, Riles.” Maya says.   
“This is what's important.” Riley says.   
“So, Riley, we're not gonna keep looking for the bear?” Auggie asks.   
“He knew it was time to go.” Riley says.   
“He knew that you didn't need him anymore.” Lucas says.   
“So, he waited till you were asleep and kissed your eyelashes goodbye.” Maya says.   
“Grabbed his tiny travel hat and his little suitcase and he thanked you for your years together. And he told me to tell you he forgave you for eating one of his cookies.” Zay says.   
“Then he hopped out the bay window and got on the G train to Beartown.” Farkle says.  
“I think that's exactly what happened.” Maya says.   
“Thank you, everybody.” Riley says.   
“That's what we're here for.” I say.   
“Hey, Auggie?” Riley says. “It's a great story that you chewed his face off because you wanted to hang out with me and Maya. Never lose that, okay?”  
“Okay.” Auggie says. “Can we hang out?”   
“No.” Maya says. “Get out of here.”  
“You know what? I think it's time I got out of here.” Josh says.   
“What happened to forever?” Mrs Matthews asks. “I'll get your laundry.”   
“Josh, you can stay here as long as you'd like.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Yeah, you can.” Maya says.   
“I know.” Josh says. “Thank you, but looking at you guys, I just get this feeling that there's some good friends to be made back at my dorm.”  
“With Schnoop-aloop?” Auggie asks.   
“Maybe Josh just needs to get to know him better.” Riley says.   
“Maybe I just need to let them get to know me a little bit better.” Josh says.   
Then, Josh and Zay talk. Then Maya joins in. 

Now, we’re at the kitchen table. I’m sitting on the table whereas everyone is sitting on the bench.   
“You want to go to the movies?” Lucas asks Riley.   
“No.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Yes.” Riley syas.   
“Uck!” Mr Matthews says and he leaves,   
“Want to go to the movies?” Zay asks Maya. “I just like sitting next to you.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thank you for asking.” Maya says.   
“You want to go to the movies?” Auggie asks Farkle.   
“What?” Farkle asks and we laugh.   
Everyone gets up but me.   
“Jo, you coming?” Riley asks.   
“Nah, I gotta get home.” I tell them.   
“Can we walk you?” Maya asks.   
I nod with a smile and we walk to my home. Together, all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that chapter!! Next one up next Sunday


	17. Girl Meets Her Monster

Jo’s POV

 

“♪ Out here in space ♪ ♪ I kiss your green face ♪ ♪ But it feels like you're light years away ♪ ♪ La, la, la, la, la ♪” Riley and Maya sing as I hold my hands over my ears. We’re sitting in the bay window watching...actually I have no idea what we’re watching cause I’m not paying attention, I’m looking out the window.   
“You have completed episode 66 of Red Planet Diaries. Episode 67 starts right now.” The laptop says.   
“Are you kidding me?” Mrs Matthews asks from the doorway.   
“Out here in space ♪ Maya and Riley sing.   
“It's Friday night. We can do whatever we want on Friday nights.” Riley says.   
“♪ But it feels like ♪” Riley sings.   
“We can stay up as late as we want on a Friday.” Maya says.   
“It's Monday morning!” Mrs Matthews says.   
“♪ La, la, la, la, la ♪” Riley and Maya sing.   
“Can you get us a snack?” Riley asks.   
“You have spent three days in the bay window without moving! Go to school!” Mrs Matthews exclaims.   
“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but gladly.” I say and I jump out the bay window, grabbing my backpack from the fire escape and I meet up with Lucas on the sidewalk.   
“Ready?” Lucas asks.   
“Yup.” I say. “Thanks for picking me up.”   
“No problem, J.J.” Lucas says.  
And we start walking. 

Mr Matthews is sitting on his desk in like the fetal position or something.   
“Very bad, very bad, very bad, very bad, very…” Mr Matthews repeats. Then, Riley walks in. “You! What did you do?”  
“She called you?” Riley asks.   
“She didn't have to!” Mr Matthews exclaims. “I sensed it as soon as the sky turned black! And you!” He says to Maya. “How did you let this happen? You're supposed to be her best friend!”   
“People think we're friends?” Maya asks. “Ha! People! Where do I sit? I sit here now.” She says, pushing a girl out of her seat.   
“Fine. I'm the Maya now. The way it always shoulda been.” The girl says.   
“Riley, apologize to your mother and do whatever she asks.” Lucas says.   
“Yeah. The finale's probably not even gonna be any good.” Zay says.   
“You guys aren't even watching it?” Riley asks.   
“Are you crazy?” Zay asks.  
“Red Planet sleepover at my house!” Farkle exclaims.   
“I'm bringin' s'mores!” Lucas says.  
“Riley, let it go.” Mr Matthews says. You can't win this.”  
“What is the matter with everybody?” Riley asks. “This is normal, healthy teenage rebellion. This is supposed to happen. I'm right on schedule. How could this go wrong?”  
“Educate her, Hambone.” Farkle tells Mr Matthews and Riley sits down.   
“Chapter One: Crushing defeats.” Mr Matthews says, getting off his desk. “Godzilla... versus Japan.”  
“Japan loses, Riley.” Farkle says.   
“Really loses.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Tell her how bad they lose.” Farkle says.   
“They lose so bad their voices come out of their mouths three seconds later.” mr Matthews says.  
“How does that compare to what's going on here?” Riley asks.   
“Because what's going on here is Godzilla versus Riley.” Mr Matthews says. “You're Riley.”   
“I'm a teenager. I'm in high school, I have rights, and it's time that I said so.” Riley says.   
“I'm Riley.” Mr Matthews says. “I'm a walnut. I'm in high school. I have rights, and it's time that I said so. And now there's this.” He smashes the walnut.   
“Mommy is not a hammer.” Riley says.   
“I know what I married.” Mr Matthews says.  
“So you just happened to have a hammer in your desk.” Zay says.   
“Oh, yeah. That's a new thing that's gonna happen now.” Mr Matthews says. “Whatever I need is gonna be right here in this desk.”  
“This isn't just Godzilla versus Riley. This is Godzilla versus Riley and her faithful sidekicks Maya and Jo.” Riley says. “Ring power!” She turns around to Maya’s seat.   
“Yeah, I don’t do that.” The girl says.   
“Don’t pull me into this.” I tell her.

Lucas had walked me to school today and he wouldn’t shut up about the finale, but I put up with it cause that’s what siblings do. Maya had told me that Riley got grounded.   
“The greatest finale in the history of television!” Farkle exclaims as we are all gathered around the desk.   
“And Farkle didn't even guess what happened!” Lucas says.   
“And he didn't spoil it for me, Lucas, or anybody!” Zay says.   
“I brought s'mores!” Lucas says.   
“It was too good! I could never spoil anything that good!” Farkle says.   
“La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!” Maya and Riley say as they walk in.   
“Even I didn't guess that Blarg was the human and everybody else was the Martian!” Farkle exclaims to them and they both scream.   
“You didn't see it?” Lucas asks.  
“How could you have not seen it?” Zay asks.   
“You watched every episode to prepare.” Lucas says.   
“I was grounded.” Riley says.   
“You?” I ask her.   
“But you're Riley.” Lucas says.  
“Godzilla took my laptop.” Riley says.  
“What about your phone?” Zay asks.   
“She took that, too, Godzilla's crafty.” Riley says.   
“She took my phone, too.” Maya says.  
“How could she take your phone?” Farkle asks.   
“Godzilla knows no boundaries.” maya says. “She's Godzilla.”  
“Okay…” Mr Matthews says. “That's my wife we're talkin' about.”  
“So?” Farkle asks.   
“So she might hear!” Mr Matthews says.   
“How could Blarg be a human if he had two heads?” Maya asks.   
“And if his name was Blarg?” Riley asks.   
“And if he was green?” Maya asks.   
“He wasn't!” Farkle exclaims. “Everybody else was! It was the audience who was mind wiped! Brilliant!”  
“We missed it.” Riley says. “We missed the greatest moment of our lives.”  
“All right, she needs me, time's up, back where you belong.” Maya says, making the other girl move.   
“Sometimes the battle just isn't worth fighting.” Mr Matthews says. “A diplomatic solution might be preferable to the horrible cost of war.” 

I’m in Maya’s room, looking at the window as she draws on her bed.   
There’s a knock at the door.   
Maya looks at me and I shrug.   
Maya gets up to answer the door and Riley walks in.   
“Hi, honey, I'm home.” Riley says.   
“What happened?” Maya asks.   
“We're roommates!” Riley exclaims. “Like we always wanted, yay! This is the happiest day of my life.”  
“You are me forever. Doin' what we want. Whatever we want. Whenever we wanna do it.” Riley and Maya say.   
“What's the first thing you wanna do?” Maya asks.   
“Go home and be loved, but my parents don't love me anymore.” Riley says.   
“They love you.” I tell her and the three of us sit on the bed.   
“They took everything, Maya.” Riley says. “I have nothing. All I have is my bunny nightlight, Horatio P. Hare.”  
“What's the "P" stand for?” Maya asks.   
“Rabbit.” Riley says.   
“Riley.” Maya says.   
“Call me poor little Riley.” Riley says.   
“Poor little Riley.” Maya says.   
“I need to prepare myself for my new life.” Riley says. “I need to read Oliver Twist, get gloves with no fingers, and see Annie.”   
“Yeah, and if this is your only outfit, then what did you plan on wearing to school tomorrow and for the rest of your life?” Maya asks.   
“Jo wears the same thing every day.” Riley says. “And... I was hopeful that you would lend me one of your old outfits just until I got myself on my feet, and... began my job search. Just give me any old thing that you're not using anymore.”   
Maya dresses Riley a 7th grade Maya look.   
“How do I look?” Maya asks.   
“Desperate.” Maya says. “Okay, so what job are you gonna interview for first?”   
“Editor of Vogue?” Riley asks.   
“That's your first job out of school?” Maya asks.   
“I believe I'm qualified.” Riley says.   
“What's on your resume?” Maya asks.   
“Editor of Vogue?” Riley says.   
“Then welcome to Vogue!” Maya says.   
“Oh, really, I got it?” Riley asks.   
“What are you gonna do first?” Maya asks.   
“Call my mom and tell her, because I want her to be so proud of me.” Riley says.   
“Oh, honey.” Maya says. “Let it out.”   
“I want to go home, Maya. I hurt my mom.” Riley says. “But I can't go home.”  
“Why not?” Maya asks.   
“Because I don't want her to win.” Riley says.   
“Riley, your mother is the strongest, smartest woman I know.” Maya says. “This isn't gonna break her. Nothing can break her.” 

Riley left.   
Mrs Matthews walks in the door.   
“I surrender.” Mrs matthews says and Maya looks up from her drawing and I look from the window. “You are a good person, and you're the best daughter anyone could have.”  
“Thanks, not my ma.” Maya says.   
“Not you.” Mrs Matthews say. “Where's Riley?”  
“She went to apologize to you.” I say.  
“She's been crying all night. She felt horrible.” Maya says. “I would've called to tell you, but, oh, hey, I can't.”   
“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Mrs Matthews gives Maya her phone back.   
Then, Mrs Matthews leaves.   
“They’re such a happy family.” I say and then I go back to looking out the window. “Even when they’re arguing. I wish I had that.”   
Maya comes over to me and puts her arm around me.   
“You’ve got me.” She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that chapter. Next one up Next SUNDAY


	18. Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen

Jo’s POV

 

Riley, Maya and I are sitting in the bay window talking.   
“Something new and exciting, please.” Riley says all smiley.  
“We’ve done everything.” Maya says.  
“Wouldn’t it be a sad situation if that were true?” Riley asks. “Oh…”  
“You got something?” Maya asks. “I predict that the next thing you say is gonna be ridiculous.”   
“We should have our Sweet Sixteen now!” Riley exclaims.   
“I’m right.” Maya says.  
“Why?” Riley asks.   
“Well, because, you see, I just turned 15 and you’re 8.” Maya says and I laugh.   
“I have all my big teeth.” Riley sings.   
“We can’t have a Sweet Sixteen.” Maya says.   
“Yeah, it ain’t gonna happen.” I tell Riley.  
“Why?” Riley basically whines.  
“Cause I just turned 14.” I tell her.   
“Well, I didn’t get my bat mitzvah.” Riley says.   
“You’re not Jewish.” Maya tells her.   
“I didn’t get my quinceanera.” Riley says.  
“You’re not Latina.” I tell her.   
“I want something! I want something now, Daddy!” Riley exclaims.   
“J.J.!” I hear Lucas’ voice call from the sidewalk. I look out and see him.  
“Sorry to ditch guys but bye.” I tell them and I climb out the window and meet up with him.   
“Ready?” Lucas asks.   
“Yea. Let’s go.” I tell him, shouldering my backpack and we walk to school. 

 

“In every life, there are landmarks.” Mr Matthews says, starting his history lesson. “What are the historical markers of our lives? Most important first.”  
“Sweet Sixteen.” Riley says.   
“No.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Arbor Day!” Maya exclaims.   
“No.” Mr Matthews says. “Even Sweet Sixteen is more important than Arbor Day.”  
“Sweet Sixteen.” Riley says again.   
“Arbor Day!” Maya says.   
“No, most important first.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Sweet Sixteen is the doorway to our driver's license.” Riley says.   
“Arbor Day is the doorway to nobody knows what it is.” Maya says.   
“And college.” Riley says.   
“You're going without me?” Maya asks.   
“No, you're going to the little one next door.” Riley says. “Sweet sixteen.”  
“Yo bozo.” I say. “You can’t have a Sweet Sixteen without being born first.”  
“Excellent point, Miss Edwards.” Mr Matthews says.  
“What's next?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“I win the Nobel Prize for Physics.” Smackle says.   
“Smackle, we just got born.” Mr Matthews tells her.   
“Okay. I'll wait.” Smackle says.   
“Our first birthday.” Lucas says.   
“Okay, birth. So then, we celebrate our birth every year.” Mr Matthews says. “What's next?”  
“I win the Nobel Prize for Physics.” Smackle says.   
“Not yet.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Get to it!” Smackle exclaims.   
“Our first steps, our first words, our first day at school.” Zay says.  
“Yay! The day I met Riley and Maya and Jo and Smackle and Lucas and Zay.” farkle says excitedly.  
“Okay, so we get born. We learn to walk and talk. We meet our friends. Then what?” Mr Matthews asks.  
“You know.”Smackle says.   
“Then we grew up and we're not little kids anymore.” Lucas says.   
“And it went by fast, didn't it?” Zay says.   
“It goes by very fast, Mr. Babineaux.” Mr Matthews says. “Your adventures were my adventures not very long ago.”  
“Then we have our various coming of age ceremonies.” Farkle says.   
“Oh, you mean like…” Maya starts.   
“I want us to have a Surprise Sweet Sixteen party.” Riley says.   
“Riley, how is it a surprise if we all know about it?” Lucas asks.   
“'Cause we're gonna have it now while we're all 15 and you're 24.” Maya says.   
“But J.J.’s still 14.” Lucas says.   
“Don’t bring me into this.” I tell him.   
“Okay, everybody, make a big surprise face.” Riley says and everyone but Zay and I do it.   
“Yeah, don't do that.” Zay says. “And anyway, it doesn't matter. It doesn't count. I mean, it must have been a "Sweet Sixteen" for a reason. Why? I don't care.  
“Well, now actually, Zay brings up an interesting point.” Mr Matthews says.   
“No, I don't.” Zay says.   
“Riley has an instinct to accelerate the clock. Why do you think that is?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Because I want a party.” Riley says.   
“Try again.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Well, 'cause I agree with Zay. We are growing up very fast.” Riley says.   
“What? You agree with me?” Zay asks.   
“Yeah.” Riley says and Zay makes a surprised face.   
“Okay, so there it is, freshmen.” Mr Matthews says. “You guys are all gonna be 16 or 17 in your junior year. You're gonna be thinkin' about where to go to college.”  
“Stockholm University so I can be nearby to pick up my Nobel Prize.” Smackle says.   
“We'll talk.” Farkle says.   
“We'll talk in Swedish.” Smackle says.   
“Okay, Smackle has her life worked out.” Mr Matthews says. “What about the rest of you? Are you better off letting life surprise you or is there a way to be ready for whatever is gonna happen?”   
“How would that be possible?” Riley asks.   
“By looking at the landmarks of our lives so far.” Mr Matthews says. “Have they prepared you for what's gonna come next? Happy Sweet Sixteen, everybody. Your assignment is to tell me what's gonna happen next.”

 

And now we’re all in Topanga’s   
“Okay, let's pretend that we've finished our sophomore year and we're juniors now.” Riley says.   
“What's changed?” Zay asks. Lucas and Zay are on the sides of me.   
“I don't understand what could be calculated by projecting the future.” Farkle says.   
“You, J.J. and Maya still best friends?” Lucas asks.   
“Better than now.” Maya says.   
“Absolutely.” Riley says.   
“Of course.” I say.   
“That is speculation.” SMackle says.   
“Speculation is not scientific.” Farkle says.   
“We can't learn anything this way.” Smackle says.   
“You and I still together?” Lucas asks Riley.  
“I hope so.” Riley says.   
“Huh.” Smackle and Farkle say.   
“Riley's confidence in her relationship with Maya is far stronger than her confidence in Lucas.” Smackle says.   
“Well, what can we take from this?” Farkle asks.   
“I end up with Lucas.” Smackle says.  
“Smackle!” Farkle exclaims.   
“Yeah, like yelling at me is gonna change the course of destiny.” Smackle says.   
“You're not confident in us?” Lucas asks Riley.   
“I'm hopeful for us.” Riley says.   
“But Maya and J.J.?” Lucas asks.   
“We're forever.” Riley, Maya and I say at the same time.   
“I believe 'em.” Zay says.   
“So do I.” Lucas says. “It's what gives me hope for all of us.”  
“So, regular friends are stronger relationships than boyfriends and girlfriends.” Farkle says.   
“Or are those types of relationships so new to us, we simply don't understand them yet?” Smackle asks.   
“Well, maybe that's why we take up a whole lot of high school trying to figure them out.” Zay says.   
“I'm hopeful for us too, Riley.” Lucas says and they hold hands.   
“What is that?” Smackle asks.   
“They know there's vulnerability in that kind of relationship, and yet that happened.” Farkle says.   
“What is that?” Smackle asks. “What just happened there?”  
“Feelings.” Farkle says.   
“How are we supposed to measure feelings? How are we supposed to know what we're gonna feel when we're juniors? What kind of dumb-head assignment is this?” Smackle akss, standing up.   
“Get out the way. She gonna explode.” Zay says, putting his arms in front of me.   
“I'm gonna fail this assignment!” Smackle exclaims. “I'm gonna fail this assignment. Click.”  
Smackle stands still.  
“Wh... what happened?” Zay asks.   
“She crashed.” Farkle says.   
“What, like a computer?” Zay asks.  
“Yeah, it's like the little rainbow wheel is spinning. She'll be back. Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?” Farkle asks Lucas.  
“Sure.” Lucas says and the two of them walk out.   
“Maya? Jo?” Riley asks. “What if we don't care about our boyfriends as much as we care about each other?”  
“No, we'll just care for them in a different way.” Maya says.   
“What different way?” Riley asks.   
“Less.” I say.   
“Why do we make friendships if they're only gonna go away?” Riley asks.   
“Why do they have to go away?” Maya asks.   
“'Cause we're supposed to think like juniors now.” Riley says.   
“So?” Maya asks. “What's gonna be different?”  
“Well, right now, there are millions of juniors all over the world deciding what college they want to get into.” Riley says. “And even though they say that they're all gonna be friends forever, they're all going some place, Maya and Jo. We're going to the same college, right?”  
“Riley.” Maya says.  
“We're going to the same college.” RIley says more forceful.   
“What if I need to go to Europe or something to study Art?” Maya asks.   
“You will, so get into the same college as me.” Riley says. “Jo, you have to, too.”  
“Riley, I don’t even know if I can go to college.” I tell her. “My grades are awful, I’m full out poor and,” I whisper this next part. “I’m not even a U.S. citizen.”  
“Maya.” Riley says.   
“No, I won't. We're supposed to think like juniors. That's when we know we don't stay together forever.” Maya says.   
“Sweet Sixteen isn't sweet at all.” Riley says upset.   
“They lied to us.” Maya says sadly.   
“Okay, you three are the strangest people alive.” Zay says.   
“Press any key to continue.” Smackle says.   
“Never mind.” Zay says.   
Zay takes Smackle’s glasses and puts them on him.   
“What'd I miss?” SMackle asks.   
“Well, Riley, Jo and Maya are more important than Riley and Lucas.” Zay sums up.   
“I don't think anybody missed that.” Smackle says. “I like your glasses.”  
“Oh. I just got 'em.” Zay says. “Oh, uh, and we probably won't be together after high school anymore.”   
“Oh.” Smackle says. “Click.”  
She crashes again.   
“All right, will you stop that? Who does that?” Zay asks.   
“Click.” Maya and Riley say at the same time. 

“Are we all gonna be okay?” Farkle asks as we walk out of the cafe to be with Farkle and Lucas.   
“We always will be.” Riley says.   
“How do you know?” Farkle asks.   
“She believes in us, Farkle.” Maya says.   
“I mean, yeah, but things change.” Farkle says. “The natural evolution of all beings is to grow and change.”  
“Hey, I know this.” Maya says.   
“What kind of teacher is your father supposed to be? I'm going to fail this assignment and he's gonna cost me my Nobel Prize. Does he know what he's doing?” Smackle asks.   
“Yes, he does.” Maya says. “Finches and mockingbirds, his boat was The Beagle, and for extra credit, Galapagos.”  
“Charles Darwin.” Farkle says.   
“How do you know the theory of evolution?” Smackle asks.   
“Because I failed it.” Maya says. “I know it because I failed it, but he made sure I knew it because he knew I'd need it someday. He's a great teacher. He's the best there is.”  
“And like always, he's just trying to get us to evolve.” Riley says. 

Riley and Maya were heading over to Riley’s and asked if I wanted to come but I couldn’t. Instead, Lucas walked me home.

Riley and Maya had picked me up and now we’re going all the way back to Topanga’s. If I had known this, I would have just stayed there instead of walking roughly 7 miles.   
“You know what? Maybe everything will stay exactly the way it is and 16 will be just as sweet as all of our other years.” Riley says as we walk down the stairs.   
“And now, here we are. Finally alone.” Lucas says to Smackle. They sit on the couch next to each other and the three of us stop in the doorway, watching them. “And there is something I want to admit to you.”  
“You're hot for my mind?” Smackle asks.   
“No.” Lucas says.   
“You mean you only see me as a steaming cauldron of woman?” Smackle asks.   
“Okay.” Lucas says.   
“Lucas Friar, my heart belongs to someone else.” Smackle says.   
“Say it louder.” Lucas says.   
“Must I torture you?” Smackle asks.   
“Would you please?” Lucas asks.   
“I just always say those things because I guess I'm a little insecure that Farkle doesn't really, really like me as much as he says, so I guess I'm just trying to protect myself.” Smackle says very quickly. Riley, Maya and I put our hands over our hearts, adorable.   
“You don't have to, Isadora.” Farkle says, popping up from behind the counter. I like you exactly as much as I say.It's possible I might even like you more than "like you." I don't know. Right now, that's just a hypothesis.”  
“Based on what?” Smackle asks.   
“Should have seen how nervous he was from back here.” Zay says, popping up.  
Farkle goes to sit next to Smackle.   
“I think we're a perfect match.” Farkle tells her.   
“You do?” Smackle asks.   
“Yeah. Lucas knew how you really felt, but I wasn't sure.” Farkle says and then he tells Lucas, “You can go now.”  
“No, stay where you are.” Smackle says.   
“Smackle.” Farkle says.   
“You may proceed.” Smackle says.   
“Lucas set this up so I could know how you really felt.” Farkle says.   
“Now you know.” Smackle says and Lucas gets up. “Define "I might even like you more than 'like you.'"   
“I like you so much that when I'm 16, I'll tell you to go study in Sweden if you really want to.” Farkle says.   
“No.” Smackle says. “I'm going to stupid Princeton with you.”   
And they hug.   
“Sweden? Princeton? What's the difference? They're going away.” Riley says. “Why do people become friends if it's not going to be forever? I don't want a Sweet Sixteen.”   
“You don't?” Maya and I ask, going over to her.   
“No.” Riley says. “I don't want any surprises. I don't want anybody to go anywhere. I don't want anything to happen to us at all.”  
“But isn't that the opposite of life?” Maya asks.   
“I don't care. Nobody move. Nobody move at all.” Riley says.   
“You heard her.” Maya says. 

Presentations were good. I think, I was kinda asleep during them so I’m just skipping to later.   
“Party time!” Maya exclaims as we walk through the doors of the Matthews house.   
“Does it have to be at our house?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Life loves our house.” Riley says.  
Mrs Matthews and Auggie look a little shaken.   
“What happened?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“Party doesn't have to be at our house.” Riley says.   
“Tell her no, Dad!” Auggie exclaims.   
“It just happened.” Mrs Matthews says. “Just happened right in front of Auggie. He heard everything.”  
“Mom?” Riley asks.   
“You know, I was a good student.” Mrs Matthews says and we all sit down. I sit down on Riley’s right and Maya on her left. “I got a good job at a prestigious law firm, I moved up fast, I got promoted. I always wanted to be partner. They just named me partner.”  
“Oh. Double party.” Riley says   
“I am so proud of you, Topanga.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Tell her no, Dad.” Auggie says.,   
“Why would I tell her no?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“They just named me the head of our London office.” Mrs Matthews says.  
My jaw drops.   
“Ask her how she's going to do that from here. Ask her because she won't answer me.” Auggie says with tears in his eyes.   
“I am so proud of you, Topanga.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Oh, yeah. I'm so proud of you too, Mom.” Riley says, holding back tears.   
“Congratulations.” Maya says and I can’t say anything. “I thought life loves us.”  
“Surprise.” Riley says. 

 

“What did you tell them, Mom?” Riley asks.   
“Riley.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Wait.” Maya says and she holds Riley’s hand and I do as well. “Okay.”  
“I told them that I needed some time to think about it. I told them that I needed to talk it over with my family.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“What's to talk about? I'm not going to London. I don't even speak the language.” Auggie says.   
“Uh, did they offer you a raise in salary?” Mr Matthews asks and Mrs Matthews writes something down on a piece of paper.   
Mr Matthews reads the paper.   
“Long live the Queen! Hip hip! Wot wot! Elton John! Chimney sweeps! Crumpets!” Mr Matthews exclaims.   
“Girls, this decision has nothing to do with money.” Mrs Matthews says as we cry.   
“Of course it doesn't.” Mr Matthews says, “Girls listen, I know this is difficult. Don't worry. We're gonna make the right decision.”  
“Mom there's a decision?” Riley asks.  
“Yeah. Girls, I'm sorry, but there's a decision.” Mrs Matthews says.   
Maya squeezes Riley’s hand tighter and I out my head on Riley’s shoulder, tears dripping from my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, like SUPER late. Next chapter will be the last and final chapter of the Girl Meets World: Josephina series. It will be posted on Sunday the 15.


	19. Girl Meets Goodbye

Jo’s POV

 

“Has your mom made a decision on the London job offer yet?” Maya asks as her, Riley and I walk through the halls of school.   
“Don't you think you'll hear as soon as I've heard?” Riley asks.   
“Have you heard?” I ask her.   
“How can I pretend that this isn't happening if you two keep bringing it up?” Riley asks.  
“London is 3,459 miles away from New York.” Maya says.   
“What? You're too far away now!” Riley says.   
“We need to face this, Riles.” Maya says. “This is the end of Riley and Maya and Jo.”  
“How could you say that?” Riley asks. “How could you even think that? Riley and Maya and JO are forever no matter where we are.”  
“Remember our fourth best friend Kerri Abelson?”   
“Oh, yeah.” Riley says. “What happened to her?”   
“She moved across the street.” I tell her.   
Riley and Maya scream and then we walk into class.   
Maya and I sit down in our seats as Riley looks around at everyone.   
“Wow, so much emotion.” Riley says. “Why is everybody so emotional when nothing's happening?”  
“Because it is happening, Riley.” Farkle says when Riley sits down.   
“Why are you so sure?” Riley asks.   
“Look at the board.” Farkle says.   
“Belgium 1831.” Mr Matthews says. “The Netherlands was a group of friendly states who thought they'd stay together forever.”  
“Uh-oh.” Maya says.   
“Belgium 1831 is us.” Farkle says.   
“Until Belgium made the decision it was time to go.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Uh-oh!” Maya exclaims. “Smackle, do something!”   
“What do I do?” Smackle asks.  
“Ask important questions! He erases it if you ask important questions!” Farkle says and Smackle stands up.   
“Gotcha.” Smackle says. “Why are we here? What is the meaning of love? Is there a destiny that shapes our ends? What's the deal with artificial intelligence? If it's artificial, can it be intelligent? Yes.”  
“It was decided that Belgium would no longer be part of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands, but its own independent country.” Mr Matthews says. “Belgium was free.”  
“Did people visit it?” Riley asks.   
“People like who?” Mr Matthews asks.  
“Belgium's friends.” Riley says. “Did they visit it or did they forget her like Kerri Abelson?”  
“Oh, yeah. What ever happened to Kerri?” Farkle asks.  
“She moved across--” Riley starts.   
“I don't care. She's gone.” Farkle says, cutting Riley off.   
“Wouch.” I say. (Wow+Ouch, just in case you didn’t know.)   
“At that point, Belgium was no longer part of a group, but its own sovereign nation ready to meet the world on its own terms.” Mr Matthews says.   
“What if it wasn't ready yet?” Riley asks.   
“What if none of us are ready for this? I'm not ready for this, Riley.” Lucas says.   
“So, Belgium 1831 was gonna be about our own freedom when we left this place?” Farkle asks.   
“That was my plan.” Mr Matthews says. “But sometimes, things happen in life earlier than they're supposed to.”  
“So, what do we do?” Zay asks.   
“We do our best.” Mr Matthews says. “Like we've always done. We leave our good mark and we hope that people remember us fondly.”  
“I did my best.” Riley says, turning around to us. “I hope that you remember me fondly.”  
“I'll remember you fondly.” A girl says.   
“Thank you.” Riley says. “Who are you?”  
“Kerri Abelson.” The girl says.   
“Oh no.” Riley says. 

“How is a decision like this made?” Mr Matthews asks the class. “Is it tougher to leave something you love or stay when you could be missing an opportunity?”  
“Well, that depends.” Zay says.   
“On what, Mr. Babineaux?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“What you're leaving behind.” Zay says.   
“Anybody else?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“To be fair, I think it's important to know what's waiting for you wherever you're going.” Lucas says.   
“Right. Lucas and Zay both left someplace that they loved.” Mr Matthews says.   
“They were right to love Texas.” Riley says. “We had the best time there.”  
“And we've had the best time here.” Lucas says.   
“So Belgium left the United Kingdom of the Netherlands, then what happened?” Farkle asks.   
“Everybody was happy forever.” Riley says. “The end.”  
“Okay. Anyone else want to try?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“The United Kingdom of the Netherlands fell completely apart.” Maya says.   
“Maya, you look something up?” Mr Matthews asks.   
“No.” Maya says. “I didn't have to. You don't really have to be smart to know what's coming. It's Farkle who's been smart. It's Farkle who's wanted to know what Belgium 1831 was ever since it went up on the board. It's Farkle who's always loved us and tried to protect us.” Maya leans over and kisses Farkle’s cheek and he faints. “Sorry, Smackle.”  
“Riley, I know your mother.” Mr Matthews says. “I know she'll seek out the advice of everyone close to her. I know she'll listen to what we have to say. And I know her decision will be the right one.”  
“No matter what it is?” Riley asks.   
“No matter what it is, we go with her.” Mr Matthews says. 

 

We’re standing outside the Matthews apartment and Riley turns to her father before opening the door.   
“So, Mom will listen to the people she cares about before she decides?”  
“She's probably doing that right now.” Mr Matthews says.  
We walk in and a lot of people are there.   
“Hi.” Riley says. “Mom?”  
“Yeah. Big decision, and I wanted some advice.” Mrs Matthews says. “Who better to give us advice than these people who've all loved each other forever?”  
Eric steps forward and sees Feeny.   
“Fa-ha-fa Fa-ha-hay Fa-fa-fa.” Eric stutters. “I'm not talking to you!”  
“And I'm not talking to you.” Mr Feeny says.   
“Fine.” Eric says.   
“Double fine.” Mr Feeny says.   
“I taught you that!” Eric exclaims.   
“And I taught you everything else.” Mr Feeny says.   
“Then why don't I know anything?! “ Eric asks. “Hey, Morgan. Hey, Morgan.” He says, highfiving two girls.  
“My brothers! My sister!” Josh says.   
“Yeah, you know, we haven't all been in the same place together for a long time.” Mr Matthews says.   
“I don't think we've ever been in the same place together.” Morgan says.   
“No.” Morgan says.   
“Okay, we're gonna do this one at a time.” Mrs Matthews says.   
First up, Shawn and Ms Katy.   
“All right, look, as much as I'd hate it if you guys went anywhere, when we left Philadelphia to come to New York, that worked.” Shawn says. “If we didn't do that, I never would have met Katy.  
If we didn't do that, I I wouldn't be happy. We wouldn't have Maya.”  
“Oh, guys, I'm not actually your daughter though.” Maya says.   
“I'll never forget when we first saw you in the hospital delivery room.” Katy says.   
“Wow, I'd really love to rewrite history, but--” Maya says.   
“History is history. First thing you have to know to teach History.” Mr Matthews says.  
“Matthews, as your former English teacher, I say let 'em write what they want to.” Mr Turner says.   
“Hey, Jon.” Shawn says.   
“Hey, Shawn.” Mr Turner says and they hug. “Hey, Shawn's wife. Boy, that makes me happy saying that. Hey, Shawn's wife!”  
“Hey.” Katy says. “Thank you for everything you've done to help make Shawn who he is.”  
“Yeah I'll never forget the time I saw him in that hospital delivery room.” Mr Turner says.   
“Okay, crazy people.” Riley says. “You can't just make life how you want it.”  
“Yeah.” Mrs Matthews says. “Things happen. Like our decision that you guys are going to help us with. Us now!”  
“She's right. This has this has nothing to do with us.” Shawn says and he hands Maya a paper. “Just gonna leave that here.”   
“What Hey!” Maya says and Riley looks at the paper and her eyes go wide.   
“What’s it say?” I ask.   
“You want to adopt me?” Maya asks.   
“Yay!” Riley exclaims.   
“I don't know how I feel about this.” Maya says.   
“Yay!” Maya and RIley say.   
“You know, Maya, I talked with Shawn and your mom about this. I always regretted that I never adopted Shawn.” Mr Turner says.  
“Well, you know, my parents tried to adopt Shawn, but he preferred to stay a street urchin.” Mr Matthews says.   
“I know this is a difficult decision to make.” Shawn says.   
“I'll tell you what's a difficult decision: ours.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Yeah, can you hold your little Topanga horses?” Shawn asks. “Take all the time you need.”  
“I'm Maya Hunter.” Maya says and then she hugs Shawn. “Da Dad Daddy Dad Daddy Dad. Hey, Dad?”  
“Yeah?” Shawn asks.   
“I'm sorry.” Maya says.   
“For what?” Shawn asks.  
“For everything I'm gonna do. Oh, and I'm going to London with them.” Maya says.   
“Let her! You won't miss her, you just got her!” Riley says.   
“Oh, I also need some of your money.” Maya says.   
“Why?” Shawn asks.   
“So I can buy Jo a blanket or something so she can sleep comfortably on the floor.” Maya says.   
“Sounds like a good idea.” Shawn says. “Jo, you’re welcome any time you need a place to crash.”  
“Um, thanks.” I say. “I...I uh, gotta go.”   
I run Home and see Max there.   
“Max.” I say with a few tears in my eyes.   
He sees me and immediately drops everything he’s doing and comes over.   
“What’s wrong” Max asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder.   
“One of my best friends might be moving away.” I say, a tear dropping.   
“Hey, it’s okay.” Max says. “Just know, you’ll always have me.”  
He gives me a hug.

Later at Topangas.   
“Something happened to me and Farkle, Riley.” Smackle says.   
“What?” Riley asks.   
“Well, we were studying molecular structure, and it occurred to us that we are all made with particular molecules.” Farkle says.   
“And if anything changes, then we're simply not who we were. We are actually different.” Smackle says.   
“That's very interesting, guys. What?” Riley asks.   
“If you leave us, we will actually be different.” Farkle says.   
“And that's when it occurred to me that I was feeling sadness. I identified it as sadness, because I was crying.” Smackle says.   
“You don't cry.” Farkle says.   
“I don't cry.” Smackle says. “But now I know it was because nothing has ever made me sad enough before. I just wanted to say thank you for these feelings, Riley.”   
Smackle hugs Riley.   
“Oh! Smackle, getting so good at these.” Riley says.   
“Hey, Riley.” Zay says.   
“Hey, Zay.” Riley says.   
“Just want to let you know that I'll make sure Lucas is okay.” Zay says.   
“You will?” Riley asks.   
”Oh, I'll walk him and feed him and make sure he never forgets about you.” Zay says.   
“I will never forget about her.” Lucas says.   
“That's a good boy! Good boy!” Zay says.   
“Thank you, Zay.” Riley says. “Want to know something? What? Our circle of friends was never complete until you showed up.”  
“Smackle, I'm feeling somethin'.” Zay says.   
“Sadness! I'm good at emotions now.” Smackle says.   
“I've loved you since the first grade.” Farkle says.   
“I know.” Riley says.   
“I always will, wherever you are.” Farkle says.   
“Thank you, Farkle, but maybe you shouldn't say that in front of Smackle.” Riley says.   
“Riley, explain the role of uranium in nuclear fission.” Smackle says.   
“Uh, I don't know.” Riley says.   
“Yeah, you're a threat.” Smackle says.   
“Guys, no decision has been made yet. There's a good chance she's not going anywhere.” Maya says. “Actually, I know she's not going anywhere because life knows there's no replacement for her because nobody cares about me as much as she does, so that's how I know she's not going anywhere, so ha.”  
“Hey.” Josh says, walking in.   
“What do you want?” Maya asks.   
“I was thinking about you guys and what you all must be feeling.” Josh says. “Thought I should come over. Would it be okay if I sat with you guys here?”  
“Oh, my gosh. I know what this is. Life is trying to replace you. Life moves fast. Life does a good job.” Maya says. “Wait. You're actually leaving. You're really gonna go.”  
“You guys are gonna be fine.” Riley says. “We all will be fine. We have to be fine. Okay?”   
Lucas walks out.   
“Smackle.” Farkle says and Riley leaves with him.   
Maya grabs my hand and we walk out to Riley.   
“Bay window?” Maya asks.   
“Bay window right now.” Riley says and we leave.   
Auggie and Ava are there talking so we wait for them to finish.   
“Your turn now?” Auggie asks us.   
“Yeah. I don't think that we can do any better than that.” Riley says.   
“Maya? Jo?” Riley asks.   
“Goodbye, Riley.” Maya says.   
“We love you.” I say.   
“No.” Riley says. We all cry and hug. 

Later in Topangas at night.   
“Mom?” Riley asks.   
“Topanga, you're sittin' in the dark.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Yeah.” Mrs Matthews says, walking over to us. “Sorry, I've been thinking for a long time. “Turns out this is my quiet place.”  
“Have you made your decision?” Auggie asks.   
“Yes.” Mrs Matthews says. “Please don't try to talk me out of it.”  
“We won't.” Riley says.   
“We know better. You've always done what's best for us, so do this one for you.” Mr Matthews says,   
“Thank you, Cory.” Mrs Matthews says.  
“Yeah.” Auggie says. “No matter what it is, we're gonna be fine. You know why?”   
“Because you have good friends. And you've had good teachers.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“Yeah.” riley says.   
“That's a whole lot better than what we were gonna say.” Maya says.   
“Yeah.” I say.   
We sit down.   
“So?” riley asks.  
“So there are a lot of exciting reasons to go.” mrs Matthews says. “A new place, a new adventure, my promotion. There are a whole bunch of reasons to go.”  
“You got any reasons to stay?” Riley asks and the three of us hold hands.   
“Only one.” Mrs Matthews says. “Every time I watch you girls in the bay window, I've remembered how much we wanted a place like it of our own.”  
“Yeah, we called it a nook.” Mr Matthews says.   
“Yeah.” Mrs Matthews says. “A place where important decisions are made and the best next steps of your life are planned and considered. We would do great in England. We would do great anywhere in the world. I could run the London office. Maybe someday, I'll get to run the New York office. But the place I love running is this place that we're in right now. Where your friends come in and you plan the best next steps of your life like we're doing right now. This is my bay window. And I'm not leaving it.”   
Riley, Maya and I look at each other with smiles.   
“I told you she'd make the right decision.” Mr Matthews says.   
The three of us scream. 

“Belgium 1831” Mr Matthews says to us in class. It’s only Maya, Riley, lucas, Smackle, Farkle, Zay and I. “What have you learned? Farkle?”  
“There comes a time when the right thing to do is to leave the friends you know, see what's out there, and face a new world.” Farkle says.   
“Yeah? What do you have to say about that?” Mr Matthews asks.   
Farkle goes over and erases the lesson from the board.   
“Not yet.” farkle says. 

“There are lots of places you'll go.” Mr Matthews says in Topangas with a bunch of people there. “I remember another time we were all going someplace. And what I said to you.” He points to Josh. “Seems like yesterday. You're gonna learn from it every day.”  
“Gonna make mistakes. You're gonna make good friends, too.” Shawn says.   
“And even though it'll seem like the world goes out of its way to teach you hard lessons…” Katy says.   
“It's the same world that gave you your friends and your family.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“You'll come to believe the world is gonna protect you, too.” Mr Matthews says.   
“‘Girl Meets World.” Riley says.   
“Now I get it.” Maya says.   
A man walks in.   
"Topanga's.” He says.   
“That's me.” Mrs Matthews says.   
“You still open?” The guy asks.   
“Yeah.” Mrs Matthews says. “We're not going anywhere.”  
“So, after you've met the world for a while, the best thing that happens is to find out just where it is you belong.” Mr Matthews says. “We did. Now it's your turn.”  
“Big world.” Riley says.   
“Ours now.” I say.   
“People are gonna come in and out of our lives.” Riley says. “Who knows where we're all gonna end up? Who knows if the decisions we're gonna make are right or wrong? Promise me this?”   
“Okay.” We say.   
“Time and distance have no power over us. You and I are together for as long as we live.” Riley says.   
“Thunder.” Maya says.   
“Lightning.” Riley says.   
“Forever.” I say.   
“Done.” Maya says.


	20. Author's Note

Hope you guys liked my Girl Meets Josephina Series!! Thanks for sticking with me for three stories!! That was the last episode of all three seasons. Comment and like. Thank you so much for reading and hope you guys enjoyed. <3

-MC


End file.
